The Demon In Me
by redanimeauthor
Summary: What do you do when you're hunting a demon and he turns out to be the legendary Dean Winchester? What do you do when you find out you're a prophet and the King of Hell wants to use you for his own purposes? Ally, a kick-ass hunter now finds herself being hunted by the forces of Heaven and Hell with only a demon as protection but does he just want to use her or is it something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first full-length Supernatural fanfic but I have high hopes for it! I hope everyone enjoys. This first chapter is going to be used to see how many people are interested in it. This fic is violent with lots of awesome fighting, fun humor, movie and music references, and full of sexy sex awesomeness.**

**Warnings:**** Extreme spoilers for up to Season Ten of Supernatural. If you haven't gotten that far, you can still read but you will be confused. Watch to season Ten and then come back and read. **

**Set after Sam tries to cure Dean. Instead of attacking Sam with a hammer, he simply knocks him unconscious and leaves the bunker, this is a year or so after that. Crowley and Dean are still working together.**

**Yes, I created my own character and she is awesome, deal with it but Dean and Sam are still main/major characters.**

**I do not own Supernatural or any rights to it or the characters (but if I did, I would not share).**

**(=^.^=)**

I thought it was a regular case. A couple of bikers outside a bar had been torn to shreds. I'd scoped out the scenes, found sulfur and knew that a demon was the responsible party. I was a hunter and a tracker, one of the best in my opinion compared to other hunters. I had once tracked a werewolf across four states without ever losing its trail so this demon would be child's play. Or so I had assumed. I quickly realized that whoever this demon was, they were trained. Hiding and covering its tracks seemed to come naturally. They were good but I was better.

I finally tracked the bastard to a small town in Washington. Surrounded by forests and mountains, it was a beautiful place. At least until the bodies started showing up. First a high school janitor was found with his throat slit. Then a couple of soccer moms were found with their necks broken, bodies not even concealed. And lastly a frat house with at least fifteen, young healthy guys having a party and it had been turned into fucking Picasso with splashes of bright red blood painting the walls and ceiling. That's where I stood now. The scene was gruesome and recent. Blood dripping steadily from the ceiling, organs and hacked body parts were strewn everywhere. The demon had reveled in the kill, enjoying it, drawing it out, and feeding on its victim's fear. Not even ghouls made this big of a mess.

The sheriff was waiting for me outside, lined face hard beneath his mustache and his deputy was on the side of the house emptying his stomach. When I had first shown up at the station in my fed suit the sheriff had seemed doubtful, even after looking at my badge. But now, after watching me walk into the house and come back out steady and sure, respect glinted in his eyes. I had seen worse sure, but it had been done by creatures that did it to live, for food. This demon was just killing to kill.

I nodded my head at the Sheriff before leaving, ducking under the crime scene tape. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, bringing up a number and pressing the call button. I made it habit to stay out of the Hunter loop, working better on my own but sometimes you have to play it smart and that means asking for help.

A voice finally answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Garth," I sighed, "It's Ally." Not my real name but I never gave that out, ever, not even to other hunters. Names were power and I refused to let anyone have power over me. Yeah, I know, I'm a control freak, sue me.

"Oh hey girl, long time no hear." His voice sometimes grated but he was a good guy, smart, a good hunter. When Bobby Singer had died, Garth had become the go to guy for the Hunter circle, I was one of the few that knew he was a werewolf but I didn't care as long as he didn't start eating human hearts.

"Listen Garth, I've got a problem, a demon problem. I need some backup if you have any hunters nearby."

"Yeah sure, where you at?"

I walked down the sidewalk to my car as I gave him my location before saying, "This demon is strong, I don't know why but he's carving a bloody trail across the map and it needs to stop."

His voice was a little sharper when he replied, "How long have you been tracking him and from where? Do you know what he looks like?"

"I haven't seen him yet, I've just been following his trail and only for about a month. I've been tracking him from Florida. He went postal on a couple-"

Garth interrupted hastily, "No I know what happened. Listen, Ally you need to get out of there."

"What? Why?"

"Because this demon, he's dangerous, you could get hurt."

"Garth, I hate to say it man but that kinda comes with the job and demons are always dangerous but I've exorcised my fair share, just like you." I was at my car's door with the phone held to my ear.

"No, look you don't get it. He's worse. I've had a team trying to find him for almost a year and they haven't had any luck. This is the first time a hunter has even gotten close."

"So? That's a good thing."

"No, it's not. This demon can only be taken by a team, one hunter isn't enough. Get out of town." He enunciated each word as if worried I wouldn't catch it. "He will kill you."

"Look Garth I-" my words froze in my throat as I finally looked down at my car's door. A heart was scratched into the paintjob with a bloody handprint in the middle. My body swung around. My eyes darted over everything but I didn't see anything. I could vaguely hear Garth on the other end yelling at me to answer, to tell him what happened. I turned back to my car.

I growled into the phone not even hearing Garth as I ran my finger over the scratch. "That son of a bitch." Garth was still yelling on the phone. I interrupted him.

"Garth." I stated calmly.

"Yes…" he replied hesitantly a little startled.

"Send every hunter you got. But you better hurry. This demon just made my shit list and I'm gonna rip his fucking lungs out." I stated before hanging up.

"Hello? Ally? Balls!" Garth bit out before dialing a new number. The man on the other end answered.

"Sam, we found him."

What kind of monster touched a girl's car? I was furious, pissed and murderous all rolled into one. That bastard had crossed a line and he would pay for it. My car was a dark purple, almost black, '70 Dodge Charger R/T, a gift from my brother when I first started driving. It had been nothing more than a crinkled hunk of junk when he brought it in for me but I spent hours, days fixing it up and restoring it its former glory. I had been 15 at the time. It wasn't even a month later before I came home to find my brother, the only family I had left, strung from the ceiling with chunks missing. It had been a ghoul and it had had the nerve to wear my brother's face as it tried to kill me. I fought back hard. The self-defense training I'd had since I was young along with the mixed martial arts lessons had paid off but it still wasn't enough. Luckily a hunter had burst through the door and saved my life.

He was just going to leave after killing the ghoul but I wouldn't let him. I wanted to know what had just happened, what that thing was and he told me. Everything. Vampires, wendigoes, ghosts, he told me about all of it. And how he hunted them down saving many people in the process. I decided that that was what I wanted. I wanted to fight, I wanted to be a hunter. The hunter refused. He had left me there. So I packed up my life into the trunk of the R/T, burned my brother's body and left. I ran across another group of hunters a little while later. I had actually saved their butts from a vampire and after that I asked them to teach me the job.

I stuck with them for a while as they taught me the tricks of the trade, rolling from town to town killing every monster we could find. Then they were killed. It had supposed to be a simple witch coven but it turned out to be a pagan god. The bastard had done something, taken over their minds and made them kill each other. While the god had been distracted by my team's grueling death match, I had snuck up behind it and stuck it with a stake made of willow dipped in the blood of a ram. My team was dead and I was alone again so I kept it that way. I excelled in tracking and hand to hand combat so I did well enough on my own. That had been 11 years ago.

This was supposed to be another job, an easy demon kill but then that asshole had touched my car and made it personal. I parked in the darkened area of downtown later that night. The moon was a little over half full in the sky and I tracked the demon through alleys and streets finally arriving at the forest line. I checked my weapons, palmed my gun and crept into the trees. Shadows and leaves flickered and the animals were silent. Everything just screamed with a sense of wrongness, the feeling scratching down my spine. My gun was steady as I knelt down to study the ground, a broken stick and the slight indent of a boot heel, he was slipping. I didn't have a problem seeing in the moonlit dark, my eyes strong enough to cut through the gloom and a flashlight would have given me away. A mile into the forest and the trail faded before picking up after a half mile and then disappearing completely within the next mile.

Frustration and wariness crept in on me as I scanned the forest floor. The trail stopped cold. A slight rustling had me quickly rising from a crouch and training my gun on its source. A flash of skin a little ways away. I broke into a silent run, staying low and keeping my weapon at my side. I stopped, swinging around, ears straining and another rustle with a snapping twig drew my attention to the left and I jogged over before pressing my back against a tree.

A deep breath. I swung out from behind the tree; gun raised at chest level and found – nothing. Not a damn thing. I glided forward, my eyes darting around before glancing over the leave covered ground. There was nothing, not a boot print or bent leaf to show someone came through here. My first thought was that he got away but my instincts told me that something was wrong, that the demon was close and my instinct along with my quick reflexes, were what had kept me alive as a hunter; I'd learned to listen to that voice in the back of my head. A prickle of unease on my neck and I spun to look behind me, eyes sharp, gun instantly aiming at a dark spot by a moss covered tree.

A rough baritone voice spoke, filled with amusement, "Did you get my message?"

"Yes as a matter a fact I did." I wanted to spit, to scream and shoot him but now was not the time to let emotion get in the way so I let my voice remain cool and detached. "Rather rude, don't you think? Carving up a girl's paintjob? Not the best way to go about things," we were standing across from each other. He was still in the shadows and I couldn't see him that well but I could tell he was tall, taller than my curvy 5'4 frame.

"Oh it wasn't just the car; the car was just a bit of fun. The bodies in this town, the blood bath at the frat house, those were all for you. I figured if I got you angry enough, you'd come looking for me, and it would get you out here, alone." His voice was deep and smooth, glassy but rough.

I was calm and my body was relaxed, ready. "And why would you want me out here?"

"Because I know you've been tracking me, ever since Florida. You're good, I'll give you that. I've have hunters on me for months but they never even get close but you find me in a couple of weeks. Any other hunter would have lost my scent right off the bat but not you. Why is that?" He sounded genuinely curious but also suspicious.

I felt apprehension flow through me. If he knew I had been tracking him since then this could be a possible trap. It wouldn't matter if it was; he still had to be brought down for all the people he had killed. I bolstered my confidence and strengthened my resolve.

"Just lucky I guess. You give me too much credit. And how do you know I'm hunter, I could just be a cop hunting you down for the body trail you've been leaving."

"Oh I disagree," he laughed. "I can tell you're a hunter, a good one, just by watching the way you move, the way you track."

My hackles wanted to rise at that and I felt my cool, calm demeanor quake slightly. If he knew how I tracked then that meant he had been watching me and I hadn't even known he was there. Which means the only reason I knew he was there now was because he let me know. Shit, I swore inwardly but I didn't let the panic show on my face.

"I'm flattered, really, but I'm just an average hunter, hunting an average demon." I couldn't help the way my shoulders were rigid with tension.

He laughed, actually laughed, a short burst of sound that was nothing but sarcasm and condescension.

"You don't know who I am do you? You have no idea what you chased out here."

My throat felt constricted. "Why should it matter who you are? You're just another punk ass, black eyed demon begging for a holy water bath." My voice was strong, belying the panic I was feeling inside. Why hadn't he attacked me yet? Why was he just talking? Was he stalling?

The moon, which been previously covered by a thin cloud making the clearing dim, finally drifted away and the area was filled with gentle moonlight but he was still in the shadows.

"You wanted to know how I knew you were a hunter right?" A booted foot slowly stepped into the clearing, followed by strong jean clad legs, muscled upper body and then finally a tanned face with green eyes.

"I used to be one. Name's Dean Winchester." He grinned. The grin wasn't a comforting one, all teeth and predator.

Even with the years of practice I had, my eyes widened slightly in alarm. Dean fucking Winchester. That was who I had been tracking? Oh shit oh shit was my inner mantra and I felt it was well deserved. I may not have been in the Hunter circle but even I knew about the Winchesters. They'd saved the world, numerous times, endangered it too but they always saved it in the end. They were good, very good, widely agreed to be the best. Two of the most feared and well respected hunters in the business.

His voice drifted to me, "I know a hunter when I see one. You're in the business; you have the uh, look, in your eye. You've seen death and killed your fair share. The question is; why are you hunting me, alone that is?" His eyes were cold, frozen.

My voice was strong but held an underlying tone of apprehension. "Because I don't need help bringing you down, you're just a demon. You are not a hunter, you're just the jerk-off that possessed him and you are going to pay for that" I moved my finger to trigger and squeezed it, once, twice, three times. I knew it wouldn't keep him down long. I backed up, putting several more feet between me and him, putting my gun in the holster on my thigh before pulling a folded up tarp out of my pocket along with a bottle of holy water.

I was getting ready to toss down the tarp when a body came out of nowhere and smashed into mine, sending me skidding several feet along the muddy ground. No, that wasn't possible, demons didn't recover that quickly. I looked up and saw him standing where I had been, motionless, with a grin on his face. The hole in the middle of his forehead was already healing so I had to assume the one in his heart and knee were healing as well. My bottle of holy water and the tarp were at his feet. Damn, looks like I was going to have to do this the old fashion way.

Landing on my back had hurt but I pushed the pain away. I leapt to my feet without using my hands and landed in a crouch then straightening my body out. He still hadn't moved. He just stood there with that stupid smirk on his face, as if he were dealing with an unruly child. It pissed me off to no end.

I filled my lungs with air, stuck my hand in my pocket and yelled, "Christo!"

His flinch and following shudder gave me time to rip the plastic water bottle out of my pocket and tossed it at him, making sure the water splayed in a huge arc, covering him. He yelled and snarled demonically as the Holy water burned his skin with a hiss. I ran forward and tackled him to the ground with my arms around his middle.

Rolling to the side, I sprung to my feet and searched the ground for the tarp. My eyes landed on it but the demon chose that moment to jump up and swing a heavy fist at me, I ducked. I put space between us and kept my eyes on him. He was pissed now but that smirk remained on his face.

"News flash sweetheart. I am a demon, but I ain't possessing nothing. I'm just naturally this awesome."

I didn't even waste time responding to the cocky lie. I snatched a long bladed knife from the sheath on my calf and fell into a ready fight stance. I didn't have long to wait. He ran towards me sweeping out with a fist, I ducked, swerved and slashed at his arm. The cut didn't even slow him down. A quick swipe of the hand and my knife was knocked away while a kick swung out to the side to land a blow to my ribs. The pain was sharp but I ignored it catching his leg and holding it to my side. I slammed my elbow into the leg and dug in. He tore it away with an angry yell.

I kept moving. A kick to the knee that should have crippled him, but he kept moving. His fist shot out catching me on the cheek and then the collar bone. Ignoring years of instruction from my teachers, I stepped inside his reach, throwing a fist into his throat and thrusting the palm of my hand up into his nose. It would have dropped a normal demon but this bastard was making it pretty clear that he was anything but normal.

He recovered fast and sent a forearm into the side of my head making me stagger but I was still able to punch at his gut. He slapped it away with one hand while blocking my left hand which had been following with an uppercut. I sent a high kick into the side of his head but he stopped it, wrapping a long fingered hand around my ankle, holding me there. I swept my free leg up into the side of his face. The blow didn't faze him; he just grabbed my other leg and held on. With a manic smile, he dropped me, allowing my body to slam into the ground. A pained cry forced its way from my lungs and I struggled to draw a breath.

He followed me to the ground but my boot slammed into his face stopping him. He staggered back a few steps groaning angrily. I scrambled back a few feet before staggering to a standing position, my earlier grace gone in the face of my pain and growing exhaustion. Whoever this demon was, he obviously had years of experience on me, not to mention greater strength and stamina. I couldn't let him get me on the ground again.

I knew my hope lay in trapping him so I swung around, looking for the tarp. I finally found it. It's quickly snatched up, snapped open and flung on the ground. The back of my neck prickled. I dropped to the ground and rolled away as he dove forward, fist swinging. I looked up and was relieved to see that he had landed on the tarp.

Getting to my feet I stood back and watched him. The demon tried to step forward but was blocked. He looked down and was pissed to see a Devil's Trap on the canvas. Blood trickled from my split lip and I think a couple ribs were broken but none the less I stepped closer.

"How do you like that, sweetheart," I bit out. "Portable Devil's Trap." He looked up and snarled at me, green eyes flicking to black. He shoved against the invisible barrier but got nowhere.

I grin quickly before I started chanting in Latin. "Exorcizamus Te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas -"

"You aren't listening to me. I'm not possessing anyone. That won't work" His voice was low, threatening. I don't stop.

"Omnis Incursio Infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio. Omnis congregatio."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy getting out of this trap. I'm going to rip you to pieces for this. Pity, you look like you could have been a good fuck."

I kept chanting but fear bubbled through my wall of control making my words waver slightly and he grinned. He pressed both palms to the unseen barrier and leaned forward, waiting. Finally, the chant came to an end. I braced for the traditional wails and a rush of black smoke to burst forth from the vessel but nothing happened. He just looked at me with that smirk that now screamed eager killer.

What the hell? He was a demon. Why wasn't the exorcism working? I took a step back, wincing slightly at the pain in my ribs.

I snatched my phone from my pocket, ignoring the dozens of missed calls and pressed the redial button. A voice answered on the second ring.

"Ally! Thank god. What happened? Are you-"

I don't let him finish, I kept my eyes on the demon still trapped in the circle.

"What is he? The exorcism didn't work but I know he's a demon. What is he?" My voice was shaky and the demon's still black eyes glinted with a savage pleasure.

"He is a demon but that is his body, his own soul. He can't be exorcised. Do you have him trapped?"

"Yes of course. How can he be a demon with his own body? How is this possible?" I hissed, turning my back.

"It's a long story. But you need to know that he isn't your average demon, he's stronger, he has something more. What do you have him trapped in?" Garth's voice is firm and I answer immediately.

"Devil's Trap, what else."

"Ally, you need to run, get out of there, just run."

"Why?"

"A trap won't hold him for long you need to get out of there. I've got help on the way but I don't know how long until they-"

I looked up and the phone nearly slipped from fingers. The trap was empty. My body twisted around frantically. Dean Winchester was gone.

"Shit," I put the phone to my ear. "He's gone. I'll call if I make it to my car. Thanks." I hung up and shoved the phone in my back pocket. I snatched my large knife from the ground and ran into the trees. I didn't bother grabbing the tarp, it didn't work anyways.

My breath sawed in and out of my lungs, my ribs on fire and my head swam. All I could think was shit. Shit. Shit. What have I done? How could this night get so fucked up so quickly? I dodged around trees and jumped over rocks. My pace was slower than normal, to slow and I couldn't help but feel a touch of fear ice my veins. I couldn't hear any sounds of pursuit. But this was a demon version of _the_ Dean Winchester; I wouldn't hear him unless he wanted me to.

As if on cue a stick broke behind me, the crack loud and I flinched but kept running. Heavy footfalls could now be heard and I nearly cried out but I settled for swearing under my breath. He pursued me. Never getting closer but never getting farther away either and I came to the realization that he wanted me scared, he wanted me panicked. I refused to look back, scream and then fall on my face like some simpering and stupid female victim on a horror movie.

My body hurt but I didn't stop running. I was getting closer to the road and Dean knew it too. His footsteps quickened. He was going to catch me. In a last ditch effort, I dove to the left behind a tree, rolled across the forest floor and leapt up and ran in the new direction. A large tree came up and I ducked behind it, pressing my back to it. I struggled to make my heavy breathing silent. The sound of footsteps was gone.

God, I felt like a B-rated horror movie. A slight breeze soared through the leaves above, making them sway. The moon was still bright enough to see by while the rest of the night was silent. Not even crickets were brave enough to make a sound. It was giving me the creeps. I still didn't hear anything. My hand was pressed against my side, the knife in my other, held down and slightly away from my body ready. I wasn't ready to run again, my ribs were making breathing and moving a chore.

I'd just have to chance it, I wasn't dying out here. Stepping away from the tree, my eyes darted around finding nothing. Clouds chose that moment to drift back in front of the moon and I froze in place. My vision at night was good but I couldn't see in the pitch black. The bastard could come at me from anywhere and I wouldn't even see him. I took a few more steps, hands going through my pockets searching for a flashlight. Finally I found my phone. The dim screen offered some light but not enough to see more than a few feet.

Raising the phone to eye level, I kept walking, slowly, searching the area around me. A scraping noise to the left and I spun my body to the side and found nothing. I hoped I could see my way to the car and I hoped even harder that the demon had gotten bored with me. Neither hope was very strong. Turning with my phone high, my eyes looked up to find a pair of black ones in front of me. I stabbed the knife forward with a yell but he easily knocked it away and out of my hand. His hand wrapped around my throat and I dropped the phone to scrabble at his wrists with both hands. He shoved me backwards and my back found a tree. The hand at my throat pressed me against the bark before sliding me up. My feet were dangling above the ground and I couldn't breathe. I beat at his shoulders and chest, kicking out with my feet. My boot slammed into his gut. In response, he slammed my head against the tree with a growl, making me see stars and feel woozy. His body pressed close to mine, keeping my legs trapped.

He leaned in close to whisper, his lips right next to my ear, breath warm as he spoke, "I told you I'd tear you apart." The hand on my windpipe gripped tighter. Oxygen became a memory. My hands slipped from his wrists and dangled at my sides. My body grew limp. Black spots appeared in my eyes and blood rushed in my ears.

A voice spoke, a new one but I couldn't hear what it said. I wrote it off as death throes. It was pissing me off honestly. Getting killed in the middle of some backwater forest by a piece of shit demon/former hunter; it rubbed me wrong in every way. My vision was dark now. People said that you are supposed to see a white light or some shit like that but I didn't. All I saw was darkness. All I felt was pain.

And then I was falling. My knees hit the ground, the hand on my windpipe gone. I gasped and choked and coughed, drawing air into my lungs. My eyes watered and my whole body hurt. I couldn't move from where knelt on my hands and knees on the forest floor, I could only look up blearily to see two shadows above me, standing side by side. And then a large fist descended smashing into my face. My body fell to the side and I slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here's chapter two! Enjoy and review.**

**(=^.^=)**

Hunting isn't a desk job, it isn't easy. It doesn't bring in a steady pay check, you don't get a 401K and health insurance. With hunting, you got bullet and claw wounds, self-done stitches, fake IDs, cheap motel rooms, greasy food, and nightmares. Scars deeper than the eye can see. Yeah, you save people and take out a few bad guys but it changes you. You lose a part of yourself, the part that fits in with normal society. Sure you can fake it and bullshit your way around but inside, you're separate from other people. You're no longer some Joe on the street; you're a hunter, nameless, alone. Most of us learn to live with it, the life; I made my peace with it a long time ago. But the business still changes who you are inside. I can't remember the last time a slept a full night without waking up and seeing monsters that weren't there. Sleeping with a loaded gun in my hand became a habitual comfort.

As a hunter, I no longer woke up slowly, reveling in the last vestiges of sleep. To avoid being ganked before I'd even had my coffee, I went from asleep to instantly awake and aware of my surroundings, normally with a gun or knife ready. Today was no different but at the same time it was. One second I was passed out and the next I was awake and jolting up from the bed. Or at least I tried to.

My wrists were tied to the bed frame above my head, a balled up piece of fabric in my mouth. I struggled against the bonds, yanking at the bedframe while I looked at the room around me. It was a motel room. Unfamiliar and empty aside from myself. On the table sat a pizza box and several beer bottles. On the bed next to mine was a duffel bag and I could see the handle of a rifle sticking out of it. Beside my bed, a chair was facing me, right by my head and I realized sickly that someone had been watching me sleep. I didn't remember getting here though. The last thing I could recall was suffocating and… black eyes.

The motel door opened and I looked to see Dean Winchester. He carried a couple plastic bags in one hand while he shut the door with the other. He turned and smirked when he saw me looking at him.

"Finally awake huh? I got breakfast," he lifted the bags up and I could smell breakfast burritos, scrambled eggs and melted cheese. My stomach clenched.

He sat the bags down on the table and walked over to the mini-fridge. He pulled a beer out and twisted it open. While he was drinking, I looked frantically around the room. A door and a single window, not many places to escape and I couldn't call for help.

A clunk got my attention. He had set the beer down and was now rifling through the bags. He withdrew an foil wrapped burrito and walked over to me. I scooted as far away from as I could, jerking at my wrists, nostrils flared in panic.

"Easy, easy," he crooned. "I'm just going to take the gag out so you can eat. I'm sure you're hungry." His tanned hand gently pulled the cloth from my mouth. He seemed to be playing up the handsome guy charm, maybe hoping it would make me calm down and cooperate. I jerked forward and spit in his face.

"You can go fuck yourself Winchester." I snapped.

His mouth was a thin line, eyes narrowed. He shoved the cloth back into my mouth without a sound and got up from the bed, wiping his face; so much for charm and cooperation. With his back turned I yanked at the ropes some more but they didn't give. The skin underneath them was starting to feel raw. I turned my head back around from where I had been looking at my wrists and jerked, giving a muffled yell of surprise. Standing beside the bed, next to my feet was a man that I knew had not just been there. He was dressed in a well-tailored suit with a dark beard and mustache. He was just staring at me.

Dean turned to look at me then the man that had suddenly appeared. He turned back around, unwrapping his food, not concerned in the least.

"Hey Crowley. Where ya been?" Dean said, his mouth full, his tone saying that he clearly didn't give a fuck.

"Just doing some digging," He kept staring at me and I scowled at him. He chuckled, "My my, she certainly has a temper doesn't she?" he said.

"You got that right, I'm having a hard time not breaking her neck." Dean growled. He sat down next to the table with his burrito and glared at me.

"Funny, I thought you liked the ones with temper. She isn't bad looking either." He stepped forward and firmly grasped my jaw. My head was turned from one side to the other as he examined me. I tossed my head back and he retreated, hands in his pockets. "It's about time there's an attractive prophet."

A what? What the hell was he talking about? My eyes darted from him to Dean who swallowed another bite of tortilla and eggs before responding, "So it's true then, she's a prophet?"

"Yep, imagine it, a female prophet with the training of a hunter. Seems like someone had a sense of humor when they cooked her up."

I yelled behind the cloth, demanding to know what was going on. The man, Crowley, just smirked. I decided then and there I didn't like him at all.

"My apologies love, the name's Crowley, King of Hell, at your service. I'd shake your hand but he insists that you're too dangerous." He nodded at Dean.

"And believe me she is; if it weren't for the Mark of Cain, she would have given me a run for my money."

I was really starting to hate the gag. I wanted to cuss these two out. I wanted to know what was going on, why I was there, why I was even alive.

Crowley had his attention on Dean saying something about a safe house and a tablet. I quickly twisted my body to the side, towards him and swept my leg up. I would have landed strong kick to the guy's jaw but a hand on my ankle held me back. Dean was standing at the foot of the bed. How had he moved so fast? He was able to read my movement and halted the kick in seconds. Crowley looked mildly offended that I had tried to attack him.

Dean tossed my leg away and sat back down. Crowley was careful to keep his distance this time.

"Well, she is feisty. But like I was saying, we won't be keeping her at the safe house. We kept Kevin there and he managed to escape. Sam and Castiel are too good at finding my little hideouts so we need to keep this prophet on the move where they can't find her." His voice was slick and oily.

Dean just looked at him like he was the biggest idiot ever. "Keep her on the move? Are you serious? You just saw what she can do. I guarantee you none of your demons will stand a chance against her if she managed to get loose. She'd tear them to pieces and escape."

"Yes and that's why you will be the one transporting and guarding her."

Dean's response and my own were the exact same, mine muffled, his outraged.

"What?! Listen Crowley, I don't do babysitting." I felt offended at that, I wasn't that young, granted I knew I looked it, but he didn't have to make it sound like I was some snot-nosed kid. "You just lock her down somewhere and keep her guarded. Shit, drag her down stairs and put her up in a cell there."

"You know I can't do that, humans who haven't died don't tend to do well in Hell. We can't let her die Dean. It took forever to find the next prophet after Kevin and we were lucky to find her. If she hadn't been hunting you, we wouldn't have even known she existed. We might not be able to find the next one should she die."

I was beyond pissed. Didn't I get a say? I grumbled behind my gag glaring out both of them. Dean glanced at me, a sour look on his face before speaking to Crowley again.

"What do you propose then? I can't just drag her ass around with me. People might notice if I have a girl bound and gagged in my trunk."

"Don't keep her tied up then."

"Oh yeah, that will work out perfectly. I'll just untie her and let her do whatever she wants. She'll make a run for it, first second she gets. What if she runs to Garth huh? What if she runs to the angels?"

Angels? Seriously? Fuck that. I was getting as far away from all this crazy shit as soon as I could. I longed for a simple monster hunt, a ghost, maybe a shape-shifter. How had I gotten so mixed up in all this demon and angel nonsense?

"Easy, make sure she can't run."

Dean looked incredulous, "So what? You want me to break her legs or something?" he made it sound like a hassle, a chore but he wasn't opposed to it.

"Of course not, only you would suggest something so barbaric." I was inclined to agree with Crowley, I happened to like my legs unbroken. He continued, "A binding ritual is what I had in mind. A spell."

Wait. What? I knew my face looked as shocked as I felt and Dean mirrored it.

"What – what do you mean a binding spell? What kind of binding spell?"

"It is one that will tie you two together. You will know where she is at all times while she won't be able to travel more than a few yards from you. You can also make it so that she isn't able to tell anyone that she is your captive nor can she call someone to ask for help. And, if we can make the spell strong enough, you will be able to hear some of her thoughts and anticipate her actions. The spell won't keep her from trying to kill you but I'm sure that you can protect yourself well enough."

My mind froze. I knew about magic and what he was suggesting, even if it was possible, it would be some heavy duty spell work. I would be enslaved to this demon and unable to do anything about it. He would be inside my head, hearing my thoughts and emotions. I would be his prisoner. They were going to cage me, take away my free will and shackle me to this monster. The worst part was it looked as if Dean was thinking it over. He scanned my horrified face and then drifted down my body. I felt my flesh crawl under his gaze. Finally, he looked me in the eye and smirked. No no no!

I thrashed against the bonds on my wrists, yelling and shaking my head, ripping my body from side to side. I used every bit of strength I had to slam the head board against the wall. The skin beneath my bonds finally broke and warm blood trickled down my arm. Dean walked towards me from the table, face threatening. My screams were muffled and I pulled my legs to my chest, scooting as far away as possible. He got close enough that I launched a booted heal at his head which he dodged and grabbed. I tried to yank it back but he simply pulled me closer, grabbed both my legs and flipped me on my stomach. I arms were twisted painfully but still I kept pulling. Motherfucking shit. I twisted my head around to see Crowley handing Dean a length of rope while the smarmy bastard just looked down at me. The rope was glowing slightly. What kind of rope tended to glow you might ask? Magic rope. Magic rope glowed and I didn't want to know what made it magical. Despite my muted protests, Dean yanked my boots off, quickly wrapped the rope around my legs and knotted it. I could feel the rope tighten on its own, clamping my legs together. Dean then preceded flip me onto my back and looped an extra length of rope between my legs and bound them to the foot post of the bed and drawing it tight.

Dean released my legs and moved back. I could barely move and when I tried, the rope tightened even more. I slammed my head back on the pillows in frustration and anguish. Crowley chuckled.

"Well, she is strong; hopefully she won't die as fast as the others."

"So what do we need for this spell?" Dean asked, picking up his beer.

"I already have everything we need but for one thing. It will take me a little while to get it but I'll have it by tonight. We'll meet at the warehouse later and complete the ritual then." He looked at me and raised his fingers and waved, "Ta." And then he was gone, just not there anymore.

My eyes drifted to Dean. He emptied the bottle and looked down at me. I imagined what he was seeing. A pale woman trussed up to a bed, long red, copper colored hair fanned out over the pillow in a tangle, blue eyes wide and furious.

"So you hungry yet?" he asked.

I shot him twin birds from my bound hands and he just laughed.

The day crawled by. It was filled with Dean sipping beer, watching TV, cleaning his weapons and ignoring me entirely. Silently, I urged him to leave, to sleep, to do something so I could get out of my bindings. I didn't know if I could get out of the enchanted rope at my ankles but I could damn sure try. I knew he was watching me though and even with his green eyes glued to the screen, I felt his eyes on me. It made me feel small and I hated it.

One time, I was allowed to get up, hands and feet still tied and was given two minutes of privacy in the bathroom. I relieved myself, groaned quietly over the state of my hair and clothes before spending the rest of the time trying to figure out a way to escape. The bathroom window was small and useless. There wasn't anything that could be used for a weapon, not even a toothbrush. My two minutes were over and I was once again tied to the bed. He asked me again if I was hungry. I was. I was starving but I wasn't going to take anything from him, I turned my head away. I didn't want to eat a burrito or taco laced with something and wind up unconscious. That wasn't my idea of a good time. Even though I was stubborn in my refusal, he asked me again a couple hours later. He was watching a weird doctor soap opera where some nurse kept whining and crying about Dr. Sexy. It was annoying. Dean asked if I was ready to eat and I stayed silent, not even acknowledging him.

He sighed; got up from the chair he was in by the table and sat in the one that was by my bed. I shifted to the far side of the bed away from him and just glared. Lips pursed he stared me down, blue eyes glared into green, challenging and refusing to back down.

Finally he exhaled and combed his fingers through his hair. "You know this will be a lot easier if you just cooperate. I can't kill you, you're too valuable. So why don't you just stop fighting and eat. It's not like I'm gonna poison you."

I just stared at him, not even trying to say anything, I just gave him my best "you're a moron," stare. He rolled his eyes and got up, my eyes followed him and he came to a stop at the end of my bed, arms crossed. My eyes landed on a weird looking burn mark on his forearm. He caught me looking and grinned.

"You like that?" he wondered, stretching out his arm to give me a better view. "Called the Mark of Cain. It's that extra something that makes me stronger, faster, better than your average demon. And," he dipped his hand into his jacket pocket withdrawing a weird looking knife. It looked like a curved and sharpened jawbone with a handle tied to the base, "It lets me use this. The First Blade; kills anything and everything and it turned me into a demon. Made me the badass killer I am now."

I just rolled my eyes and pretended to look bored while storing the information away for later. He tucked the blade back into his pocket and moved to the other bed. He rested on his back with his arms folded behind his head and watched TV. It took an hour but he finally nodded off. I looked over at his sleeping form before looking up at my wrists. Luckily he had tied them so I had some slack and was able to push my hands close together. The fingers of one hand picked at the knots on the other. My brow was furrowed as I worked and my eyes darted over occasionally to make sure he was still sleeping. It took longer than I would have liked but I finally freed one wrist and then untied the other. The gag was thrown to the floor and I breathed deep.

The skin around my wrists was red with dried blood and it hurt to even move them but I ignored the pain and sat up to get at my ankles. The magic rope was tight and as I started trying to untie it, it grew tighter making my bones creak. I tried to untie the rope at the foot post but I couldn't get anywhere with it, it just got tighter and harder to pick at. A knife, I needed a knife. And there was one in the duffle bag at the foot of Dean's bed where he was sleeping. It was on the side of the bed closest to me so I could probably reach it but the biggest problem was that I might wake Dean and most likely piss him off.

Slowly, I scooted to the edge of my bed and reached over. My fingers just barely brushed the bags rough exterior forcing me to stretch even more, cursing my short stature and arm length. Finally, I was able to get the material between my fingers and I yanked it gently towards me. The zipper was soundless as I opened it. Gun handles and containers of salt met my hand forcing me to dig deeper and I finally found the blade of a knife. I was careful about dragging it out, striving to stay quiet. I was so focused on the task, holding my tongue between my teeth and frowning that I forgot to keep an eye on the sleeping body next to me.

A large hand slammed down on my arm making me jump. I looked up and came face to face with an extremely pissed off black eyed demon. I didn't even have the chance to pull the knife out. My grip loosened when he yanked my arm back and shoved me back on to my bed. He crouched on top of me and rough hand covered my lips before I could yell. His body was heavy on mine and I couldn't breathe properly. Mattress springs dug into my back and a quick blow to the hand left me dizzy and Dean tied me to the head board once more, but this time, with leftover magic rope that tightened painfully on my wrists, leaving me trapped once again.

"Dammit!" the curse burst from my lips. He stood beside the bed and the pissed off look didn't leave his face though his eyes switched back to green.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

That pissed me off, what right did he have to ask me that? "What's wrong with me? Me? You're the one holding me captive for no damn reason. You're supposed to be Dean Winchester, _the_ Dean Winchester, and you're best friends with the King of Hell. And you're a demon ready to torture and kill a fellow hunter. I was just doing my job and you're killing people because it's fun! There is nothing wrong with me! What's wrong with you?" My words were angry and I threw them at him with as much force as I could. Fury was evident on his face but I didn't stop. I wasn't afraid of him or anything else and I would not back down from him.

The hard fist to my face was expected and I couldn't help but feel annoyed as the force of it threw me into unconsciousness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural or any rights to it or the characters (but if I did, I would not share).**

/

"Ugh." The strangled moan of pain escaped my lips and my head throbbed. I had to stop waking up like this. Geez the rumors were true, Winchesters were bad for a person's health. The haze in my brain made it hard to wake up and I slowly became aware of my surroundings, groaning again as a bright harsh light filled my eyes, making them water.

"You really did a number on her didn't you" a hand tugged my face up and I saw Crowley, his face swimming in and out of focus. I blinked up at him slowly. "You really must try harder not to kill her. I know you have a difficult time with your temper lately but we can't let her die." He dropped his hand.

"I know, I know. She's a prophet. Whoopty-doo. She pissed me off." Dean was there too.

"Yes, I realize that but you could have killed her. Humans are very fragile things and you must keep that in mind."

"Alright, alright, quit lecturing me already, God, you sound just like Sam."

Things were becoming slowly clearer and my surroundings came into focus. I was tied to a chair, wrists to the steel arms and ankles to the metal legs. The room was cement and filled with a cold that soon had me shivering. A rope swung in front of me and jerked my shoulders to the chair's back, tying them there. I couldn't fight it. I just let my head fall forward, long hair framing my face.

In front of me were painted lines and I realized I was in the middle of a sigil. I didn't recognize the symbols but on the outer circle's line, a bowl sat on the ground and a mixture of herbs was burning inside it. Damn I guess the ritual had already started.

"Ugh, you dicks are gonna pay for this." The words were weak and hard to say but I managed. My head was throbbing and the urge to puke was strong but I forced it down and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Save that anger for later love, you're going to need it." Crowley murmured. He stepped over to the bowl and picked up a small knife that was beside it. "Just one ingredient left now, the blood of the two being bound."

Dean walked over, took the knife and sliced his palm, allowing a couple drops of blood to fall into the bowl with a hiss. He did it so easily, like self-mutilation was an everyday thing for him. The former hunter wiped the blade on his sleeve before walking over to me. I tensed but I couldn't do anything to keep him from slicing my hand open. I hissed at the pain but didn't speak.

He took the bloodied blade back to the bowl and pointed it down so that a couple of scarlet drops rolled off and fell in. The flames immediately blew upward, hot and raging, flickering red then purple and green, the magic in the air tangible and frightening. Crowley, who had walked to a table on my left, returned with a long metal poker. The end was twisted into a strange, complicated knot shape, Celtic, and from what I could tell, old. He stuck the iron into the fire and the flames flared white. The heat was painful and I could feel sweat dripping down between my shoulder blades.

Dean came to crouch in front of me and placed his right hand over my heart. His palm was hot on my breast and I cringed away from it but he simply pressed harder before reaching with his other hand behind my head, grabbing a handful of red hair and pulled my head down until my chin was at my chest. I whimpered. I couldn't help it.

I could just barely see Crowley over Dean's shoulder. He removed the iron from the fire and walked behind me.

"Try to think of a happy place darling, this is going to hurt like a bitch." His English (maybe Scottish) accent coiled behind me.

A hand brushed hair from my neck and then heat flared against my skin and I cried out. Then the brand touched the back of my neck, right beneath my hairline. I screamed and screamed. My head was held tight by Dean and his palm never moved. (He was grimacing but not like he was in pain, more just like he was mildly uncomfortable, I guessed I was the only that had to be maimed for this). I felt like my skin was boiling, melting and I screamed louder before it broke off into a moan. Crowley was mumbling a series of Gaelic phrases behind me, ancient and I felt the power coil under my skin. The heat increased with each spoken word. It hurt. It hurt so much. I'd been thrown through walls, shot, stabbed, burned, clawed, and bitten but none of it compared to this. The pain flowed through my body until it focused on the back of my neck and that was all I could feel.

Finally it was over. The brand was taken away and I could hear my skin sizzling. The fire in the bowl went out and Crowley exhaled, "It's done."

Tears coursed down my face and my body jumped. I started to convulse, my eyes slipped backwards into my head and all I could hear was my heart beat and then there was another sound, another heartbeat that wasn't mine and I blacked out. Again.

/

I came to with a sharp pain in my neck and cotton in my brain. A hard bed-like surface was under my body, I was lying on my stomach with my arms under the pillow beneath my head and I grumbled, wishing for sleep but not getting it. Why couldn't I think clearly? My memories of the night before were hazy at best but I felt like there was something that I needed to remember. I put a hand to my temple before sliding it back to my neck and finding heavy bandages. It was more effective at waking me than a cold glass of water.

The events of when I was last conscious rushed back to me and I gasped, sitting up and then groaned at the pain in my neck. I glanced hastily around and found myself alone. It was a motel room but a different one than last time. I could hear a voice outside the door now, Dean, talking on the phone. I slipped from the bed and nearly fell to the floor, legs wanting to give out. I kept my knees stiff and walked to the door, pressing my ear against it. I was still in my filthy, torn up jeans from when I had been the forest along with a, once blue, button down shirt and no shoes. The weapon holsters were long gone, along with anything I might have had in my pockets. The strap of my bra was twisted and I would shoot someone right now for a toothbrush.

The conversation on the outside of the door was difficult to make out but I got the feeling Dean was arguing with someone, his voice angry and then he growled the name, Crowley. Yeah, okay now I got why Dean was apparently pissed, the King of Hell seemed to have a talent for pissing people off. Arrogant dick. I backed away from the door, I had to get out now that I wasn't tied down or being watched. I quickly snagged a wooden desk chair and fit it under the door handle.

There weren't any weapons in here, I assumed he had them stowed somewhere. We were staying in room located at the end of the building so we had a window that wasn't next to the door. I crept over to it and pushed the curtains aside, I tried to raise it up but the window was sealed shut. Damn and double damn. I slipped my button up off my shoulders, so that I was standing in nothing but a white tank top; wrapped it around my hand and took a deep breath. Dean would no doubt hear the sound and come running so I didn't have long.

I quickly jabbed the window with my fist and the window cracked. I hit it harder and it shattered, the sound noisy. Moving fast, I unraveled the shirt, threw it over the sill and window shards and lifted myself into the window and out. I dropped to the concrete just in time to see Dean break the door in. Our eyes met and I froze. But then the green flashed black and he cursed. I spun on my heel and took off running, bare feet slapping wet pavement. It was dark and windy, a sharp chill cutting through my thin top and torn up jeans but I didn't stop. I didn't recognize the town so they must have transported me. My car was still sitting on the side the road by the forest and I had no idea where I was. My plans to steal a car and get back to my own ride were cut short when pain flared through my neck.

It was sudden, cold like a frozen dagger stabbing into my spine and it dropped me to my knees. My vison swam and I could hardly breathe. I had to keep moving. Cold moisture soaked into my jeans and I gasped, holding onto the feeling. I shoved myself to me feet and staggered forward a couple of more steps before an arm snaked around from behind and wrapped around my throat. My body was dragged backwards and my back met a hard muscled front, the body warmth tingled along my skin.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that?" he hissed. How could he dwarf my body so completely? My head fit perfectly under his chin and I could feel his hot breath rifle through my hair.

Dean started dragging me backwards. My feet scrabbled against the cold ground for purchase but all I got were scrapes. I thought he would drag me back into the room but there was no chance of that. He pulled me over to a black Impala, opened the passenger door and shoved me inside. He whipped a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket, snapped a circle around one wrist before looping the chains through the door handle and clipping the other circle on to the other wrist.

He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. I was handcuffed to the door, in a car with a demon without a prayer, it sounded like a bad song. I'd ruined my best chances of escape and all I could do was smack my head against the window and berate myself silently.

Dean brought the car to life, making it rumble beneath me before shifting it into gear and pealing out of the parking lot. It wasn't until we were a few miles down the road that he broke the tense silence in the vehicle. I was still smacking my mental self around and repeating, 'you are a hopeless idiot,' over and over in my head.

"It's not exactly your fault you know." His voice was low, like whiskey tumbling over ice.

"Huh," my voice was bewildered. What wasn't my fault?

"Me catching you at the motel. The Binding spell Crowley and I did keeps you from being able to go more than a few yards from me. If you happen to get that far, the rune on your neck will activate and you will experience hellish pain. You keep going after that and you pass out. Not something you can help but it is what it is."

I stared at him for a moment before saying in a slow voice, "You are an asshole." I jerked my leg up and kicked his thigh making him jerk the steering wheel.

"What the hell is your problem?" he demanded slamming on the brakes, hard.

"Me! What's your problem? Sitting there acting all nice and shit when you just admitted to enslaving me, to putting me in a cage. You did this. You don't get to pretend as if it's okay!" My words were pissed and I jerked at the handcuffs.

"Cage? What the hell are you talking about? I saved your damn life!" He jabbed a finger in my direction.

"How? How could you have possibly done this to save my life? You are so full of shit." My hands curled into angry fists.

"Because you're a fucking prophet!" he shouted. "You're lucky it was me that found you and not the angels or another demon. The angels would have put you in actual prison while the demons probably would have just tortured and killed you! At least this way, you have some freedom."

"That's bullshit," I yelled back. "Why would angels give a damn about me? Demons, I get, I've exorcised quite a few of you and revenge is tempting but that doesn't mean I'm a prophet, or whatever!"

"Do you even know what a prophet is?" he asked exasperated.

I opened my mouth to retort but what could I say, I had never even heard of a prophet before this. My answer must have shown on my face because he snorted.

"Yeah, I figured as much. You are a prophet of the Lord. Chosen by Heaven to spread the Word of God. Congratulations." I felt that he was laying the sarcasm on a bit thick at that. "So yeah, that paints a pretty big target on your back. You were doing a good job of keeping to yourself before and flying under the radar but that isn't going to work anymore. You are a prophet and all sorts of big name players are going to be hunting you down."

My mind short circuited to the point all I could manage was a strangled, "What?" in response.

"Yep, you are now Heaven and Hell's most wanted. And believe me, I'm the safest place for you right now. So yeah, the binding, saved your life."

"Why do you think I your help? You're a demon too." I sputtered.

"Yeah, but I'm more freelance than the rest of Hell's bitches. I'm also the strongest. I'm demon with a little extra." Yeah, I already knew that by the way he had escaped a Devil's Trap. "And you do need my help. You'd do okay against two or three demons, sure, but what about ten or twenty or more? How about an all-powerful angel, can you hold your own against a couple of those because I can."

I stayed silent which was answer enough. A couple of minutes passed before I spoke again, "This binding spell, how long does it last?"

"Aw, tired of me already?" He laughed at my sour face. "I don't know, could be forever, I didn't really think about it." He scratched his chin, bored.

My mouth fell open on a hinge. "Forever?" I squeaked.

"Yep." He replied matter of fact. "Or it could be until one of us dies. Don't know, don't care."

I couldn't help the groan that came next and threw my head back against the seat. "What are the details of the spell? I already know I can't run from you. What is the rest?"

"I'm basically in your head," He tapped his temple while looking at me, "I can feel your emotions and hear some thoughts, how much I hear and see depends on how strong the connection becomes. I can also keep you from asking for help or calling people for help. Don't worry though, the whole head thing hasn't really started yet, I think the connection is still building." Even so I couldn't help but feel and look horrified. My mind was the last safe place I had and he was going to be inside it? I felt like cringing and scratching the brand off the back of my neck which was now starting to sting.

"Huh, I heard that one, I guess it is starting. And no you can't scratch or destroy the brand, it will just reform." He informed.

"Gah!" That was all I could manage before another thought brightened my face considerably. "But I can still try to kill you right?" He laughed at my eagerness which I definitely didn't appreciate. I was a demon-killing badass and I deserved respect.

"Yeah you're so scary." He chuckled. I just glared at him, it was an uncomfortable feeling knowing that a demon could read your thoughts. "Oo you're pissed now." He laughed, and he could feel my emotions.

"This doesn't bother you at all?" I demanded appalled. This was going to be hell, having a demon, a male demon in my thoughts.

"Meh, I've had worse. And besides, Crowley said that in some rare cases, the mind reading can go both ways." He grinned at me and waggled his eyebrows.

I growled at him, "Stay out of my fucking head asshole." He threw his head back and laughed again but then stopped.

He snapped his fingers, "That's what I forgot to do."

"What?" The answer to my question came when he slid across the seat to me; his hand darted out, wrapped around the back of my neck, right on top of where the brand was covered in a bandage and pulled my face close to his. His eyes drilled into mine, turning black and he spoke, the thrummed with power, the vibrations went to the brand on my neck and the magic crackled under my skin like electricity.

"You are not to call or ask anyone for help. You will not tell anyone you are a captive nor that I am a demon. Understand?" I gasped at the power in his words, not replying, just cringing back. He jerked me closer until we were nose to nose. "Understand?" The power in that word physically hurt and I fought against the urge to cry out in pain.

"Yes okay, fine, I won't!" He nodded his head and released me, sitting back in his seat and starting the car. I did my best to shrink into the seat, making myself small. He leaned forward and turned the radio on, classic rock filtered through the speakers and he turned it up loud.

His words had been heavy, wrapping around my body and binding to my skin to the point that if I tried to ask for help, I knew I wouldn't be able to. The words were orders made directly through the bond quickly developing between our minds and I had no hope of disobeying. The compulsion made me want to obey, to do what he said. The feeling was horrifying.

An hour or two into the drive my body had started to relax and my mind drifted, I found myself absent-mindedly singing along with the radio, Cherry Pie by Warrant. The road outside passed by, dark with a light rain falling. I didn't notice when the radio was turned to a lower volume, I just kept singing.

_Swingin' on the front porch  
>Swingin' on the lawn<br>Swingin' where we want  
>'Cause there ain't nobody home<br>Swingin' to the left  
>And swingin' to the right<br>If I think about baseball  
>I'll swing all night yea<em>

Suddenly a deep voice joined mine and I jerked around to stare at Dean. He was looking pointedly down the road, singing along and that was when I realized that though I was quiet he had heard and had lowered the volume to me hear me better. I blushed pink and turned to look out the window again, biting my lip to keep from singing. That wasn't right at all, how could a demon have a voice like an angel, but then again maybe it was just the voice of sin, deep, rocky and perfect and I felt like spitting.

I didn't see the smirk Dean sent my way as he kept driving.

"You know," he said, almost absently, "I don't even know your name. I've just been calling chick, bitch or ginger in my head."

I gritted my teeth and didn't look at him but decided to respond after a moment, "Marie, my name is Marie."

"Liar, seriously what's your name. You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Maybe that's because I don't want you to know me," I snapped angrily.

He kept prodding though, "Come on," he whined sounding for all the world like a six year old and not a mass murdering demon, "I'll find out from your head eventually so you may as well tell me now."

I thought about that and shuddered. He could dig around in my head as much as he wanted and if I didn't appease him now he might find out what my name was. "Hunters call me Ally."

"But, that's not your actual name?" he guessed.

"I don't give people my actual name, just call me Ally dammit!" I ground out, still not looking at him.

"Okay, Ally it is," he sighed.

**Woo! Another chapter done, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review 'puppy dog eyes'**

**(=^.^=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here it is Chapter four. Hopefully I've gotten all the bugs out but if anybody notices anything off, just me know and I'll be sure to fix it. **

**(=^.^=)**

"Hey Ally, wake up." Dean's voice shocked me from sleep. I swung my fist out to the left and he caught it. "Whoa, easing crouching tiger, geez. Now, that's a sure fire way to tell you're hunter, you attack first and ask questions later, even asleep. Damn."

He dropped my hand and I wondered when he had unlocked and released me from the cuffs. I rubbed the skin at my wrists, still sore but luckily the scabs from the rope previously were healing nicely. I looked out the Impala's window and glanced around. We were in the parking lot of a diner and the sun was starting to go down. We had driven the whole day.

I groaned and stretched in my seat, popping my neck and scrubbing my face with a hand. "What time is it?" I grumbled.

"Little after 7" He said cheerily. I looked at him as if he grew a second head. Since when did he do cheery? This guy was obviously a head-case.

"Where are we?" I didn't know the town and I grew angry at the thought that we had left my car, my baby, behind. Bastard! Asshole!

"Aw, you're making me feel all warm inside. But seriously, when was the last time you ate? 30 hours ago? 40? You need to eat something."

I looked back out at the diner and saw that it was packed. "Oh no, not just no but hell no."

"What?" he asked with a stupid, clueless look on his face that just screamed block headed male.

I gestured at my destroyed clothes. The jeans were practically shorts, covered in mud and blood, while the tank top was dirty and bloody. My feet were bare and my hair was a rat's nest. "There is no way I'm going in there looking like this. It's not happening Winchester." I denied stubbornly.

He groaned, "God, you are such a chick." He looked at me and saw that I wasn't budging. "Shit, fine. We'll go to the motel, clean up and then we'll get something to eat."

I nodded firmly. Shaking his head, he started the car and pulled away from the diner.

/

The bathroom was small but sufficient. I quickly stripped down to skin. The edge of a white bandage caught my attention in the mirror and leaned closer. It was on the back of my neck. Sweeping my hair to the side, I gently pulled the gauze away and winced but then gaped in surprise. The swirling Celtic knot brand had already healed to a shiny pink, raised scar.

"Fucking magic." I grumbled tossing the dirty bandage in the wastebasket and stepped into the shower. I sighed happily at the hot water coursing over my skin, washing away the dirt, grit, blood and sweat. I scrubbed until my skin was back to its normal, clean, white shade.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair with the only towel provided and then wrapped i around my body. The small towel barely covered the vital bits. I looked at the dirty pile of clothes on the ground and balked at the idea of putting them on again. They didn't cover enough now anyway and even the bra was trashed.

My hair still damp, I tugged the towel tight on my body and bit my lip. What was I supposed to wear? A breath escaped me on a sigh before I turned to the door. I cracked it open and called out, "Winchester."

There wasn't a response. I grumbled. I knew he was there, I didn't feel any pain and I could somehow sense that he was close enough to be in the room.

"Winchester." Still nothing. I growled and stepped from the bathroom. The carpet was rough under my toes as I walked out. Dean was lying on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes, apparently sleeping.

"Hey, asshole!" I smacked his leg. He moved his arm from his face and looked up at me affronted. "I need clothes man. Mine are not gonna cut it and I wasn't able to bring anything of mine with me thanks to you." I tried to ignore the way his gaze darkened and his green orbs made a path up and down my wet, almost nude body. I kept one hand clenched at the top of the towel and planted the other on my hip and cocked it to the side, attitude was always the first defense.

"Well." I demanded shortly. It was his fault I didn't have any clothes and I wasn't happy about it at all.

He sat up abruptly and I stumbled backwards. He rose and walked past me to one of his duffle bags. He rifled through it for a moment and pulled out a wad of fabric and tossed it to me. I caught it hastily, thanking every deity I knew when my towel didn't fall. I looked down at the cloth and frowned.

I looked back up at him. "These are yours."

"Yeah so?"

I go to protest but he interrupted me. "It's all I got, so suck it up sweetheart. Hurry up and get dressed, I'm starved. We'll get you some of your own clothes later."

I scowled and grumbled but went into the bathroom to get changed anyway. The lack of underwear frustrated me and the jeans were to big, riding low on my hips, held up solely by my ass. I pulled out the shirt. It was a black v-neck and when I pulled it on I scowled harder. The shirt was male cut, not made for someone with a large bust which I had. The shirt was pulled tight on my chest while the collar dipped low and showed way too much cleavage, making it clear that, while my breasts were high and (god I hated the word but it was true) perky, I wasn't wearing a bra. My shoulders were significantly smaller than his so the collar also kept slipping off one shoulder. The shirt clung to my chest but grew loose at my waist. It was irritating.

I stormed out of the bathroom and gave a growled, "I can't wear these, they don't fit."

Dean's back was to me and he gave an irritated sigh. "It's not like I carry chick clothes around with me. The jeans are a pair of my old ones and they're the smallest I have. The shirt shrunk really bad in the dryer and you're lucky I had that…" His words trailed off as he turned around looked at me.

He just stared, mouth open. I looked at him, wary.

"What?" he doesn't answer.

_Shit shit fuck_. Huh? That was Dean's voice but his mouth hadn't moved. I heard the words repeat in my mind and realized with widened eyes that I was hearing his thoughts. They were distant and choppy sounding by I heard them. I felt like whining and stomping my foot. This was like an extremely clichéd soap opera starring demons and magic.

His next thoughts were clear as crystal in my ears: _DamnFuckSheishotCantellshe'snotwearingabraHowcansomeonelooksexyinclothesthatson'tevenfitHowisthatpossibleLovethefactshe'swearingmyclothes_

_WhyisthatDoesn'tmatterSheisfuckinghotJustwanttobendheroverand_-

"Gah. Enough! Quit thinking geez." I yelled clapping my hands over my ears. I seriously did not need to hear this or feel it. With his thoughts came a rush of emotions and they nearly threw me to my knees at their intensity when they rushed through me. Arousal, lust, territorial possessiveness, pure male satisfaction and then arousal again. It made me very uncomfortable and I could sense that feeling travel to him and his muscled body stiffened in surprise. He stepped up to me quickly, crowding me and looking down at me.

"You can hear me? You just heard what I thought didn't you?" He was awed.

I shook my head violently, not trusting my voice. He grinned feral.

"Liar." He breathed. He was excited, in more ways than one and the thoughts that I could hear brought a red blush to my cheeks. I stumbled backwards and cleared my throat.

"Uh, um. Food remember, let's go." I practically fled out the door and slammed it shut behind me before leaning against it to quell my growing panic. What had just happened?

/

The drive from the motel was tense. Dean's thoughts were still beating against my head though I fought to keep them out. Finally I cranked up the stereo as Ioud as I could bear in effort to drown him out. He smirked, knowing what I was doing.

We finally parked and I fled the confines of the Impala. I stood on the wet ground and fought not to shiver as my bare feet slowly went numb. I had been given a blue and green plaid, long sleeve button up but it didn't do much to keep me warm. It annoyed me when I had found that some of the buttons were missing from the shirt so I couldn't button it up all the way to cover the cleavage shown by the shirt underneath. (I skillfully avoided the fact that I could smell him on the clothes; laundry soap, gunpowder, leather and a musk that seemed to belong solely to him). Dean got out of the car at a much calmer pace and approached me. I was relieved to find that I could no longer hear what he was thinking or feeling. He held something up in his hands and I was surprised to see my hunting boots. I looked at him questioningly and he simply shrugged in response.

I couldn't help the grin that broke out on my face, happy to have something that was mine. I gently took them from him, careful not to touch him and set my boots on the ground. I bent over at the waist to slip them on and lace them up. Suddenly a thought broke into my mind. (I was starting to recognize the feel and sound of his thoughts as opposed to my own. They felt like him and sounded like him. It was difficult to describe).

_AwesomerackCuteasstooGoodthingIkeptthosebootsShit_.

My cheeks flared in a blush again as I realized that my breasts were barely concealed by the shirt as I bent over and I stood hastily, shoving him out of my mind as best I could. I turned away and came up short, instead of the diner from earlier, we were at a bar. I frowned at him and he shrugged.

"I need a drink." He explained as he started to walk to the entrance. I felt frustration run through me. The bar was a complete dive, obviously packed for the night time crowd and he wanted me to go in there dressed like this? Urgh. I grumbled for a second before walking after him, my empty stomach impossible to ignore now.

We stepped inside the building, greeted by smoke, music and the scent of alcohol. He led me to a table in the corner and I gently tugged the jeans up where they were riding low. I felt eyes on me but I ignored them. I hated bars, hated them. The men always stared at me like a piece of meat while the females mentally strangled me, not there were many females here anyway. My brightly colored hair always drew attention and then they would see my boobs. The only way I have been able to get them to look away was by showing off the piece I usually had on me but my gun was gone and I was nervous.

We sat down at the table. I kept my distance from him. He had shown me more human emotion than I had ever seen from a demon but he was still a demon and I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. A waitress approached and smiled, eyes sexing Dean up before asking us if we'd like to order something.

"A double cheeseburger with barbeque sauce and pickles, extra fries and an un-open can of Dr. Pepper please." I was starving and I did not feel like waiting for this waitress to get done eye-fucking Dean.

Dean ordered the same but with a beer. The waitress walked away and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I demanded.

"You come to a bar and you order soda. Really?" His tone was mildly insulting but I just shrugged.

"Don't drink alcohol." I replied. His eyes widened comically as if that were really hard to believe.

"Every hunter I've ever met is some form of functioning drunk or alcoholic and you don't even drink beer?"

I flinched slightly at the word functioning before saying, "I don't drink any kind of alcohol, ever. I don't like the way it dulls my reflexes." Mostly the truth, I actually just didn't have a high tolerance for it, two beers and I was buzzed, three and I couldn't walk straight.

He shrugged and sat up straighter when he saw the food coming. We both dug in. I had never tasted anything so good in my life, everything down to the stale bread was perfect and I didn't raise my head again until my plate was cleared. I wiped my hands on the napkin beside me while Dean kept eating. The bar was bustling with people; bikers, construction workers and all around seedy guys that I would have preferred to avoid. The only females were me and a couple waitresses. A Bon Jovi song cranked out from a painfully old sound system while billiard balls clacked and patrons laughed. Eyes were burning across my skin and I covertly searched for their source, quickly finding it and groaning inwardly. A table of rowdy males sat across the room from us and more than one was staring at me with drunken lust. The most obvious one was a large, barrel chested guy with a dark beard and bald head. His gaze made my skin crawl and quickly turned my eyes away to find Dean looking at me. For once he didn't have a smirk, he just looked at me.

His plate was empty so I cleared my throat, "Let's go Winchester, I'm tired." I knew I sounded rude but I didn't care. I was nervous and anxious. The tight confines of the bar were starting to make me feel claustrophobic and I just wanted to escape.

"Alright alright," He slapped some money on the table and stood up. "Just let me grab a beer for the road first."

"Fine." I followed him as he started walking to the bar but nearly drew up short. We were going to have to pass the table with the guys that had been eye-raping me since we got here. I groaned but drew myself up and looked pointedly ahead at Dean's broad shoulders.

We were passing the table and I thought I would be in the clear but then a hand came down on my ass with a sharp smack and I hissed in pain and anger.

"Hey baby, why don't you come over and join us." It was the big guy with the bald head. I could hear his buddies laughing.

"No thanks," I rapped out. I tried to keep moving but a large, meaty hand darted out to grab my wrist and pulled me back so I was facing them.

"Aw come on honey, don't be like that. We'll show you a good time I promise." His breath smelled of beer and cigars making me want to gag.

"I said no." I insisted, pulling my wrist away and took a few steps back but then I met with a hard chest. I turned my head up and saw Dean. It showed just how fucking nervous I was that he seemed the better option compared to these human dick bags.

"Everything okay here?" he asked easily.

Before I could respond, one of the other guys piped up, "Step off pretty boy, she's ours."

I snapped, "I don't belong to anyone!"

The first guy who I was quickly realizing was the leader of this group leered at me, "Just wait until I get my dick in you baby, then you'll be screaming who you belong to for the whole world to hear."

I pushed down the bile revulsion that threatened to crawl up my throat. Then I felt Dean's chest rumble with a growl and I turned to look at him. From his mind I could feel the waves of murderous intent and possessiveness that was rolling off him, his eyes were black, teeth bared in a snarl. Shit, he was going to massacre the lot of them if I didn't do something.

"Winchester," I started but he stepped forward, eyes above my head, glaring at the men behind me. I hesitated for a moment before placing my hand on his chest, "Winchester, stop, it's not worth it." I could see in his mind that he wasn't hearing me; his mind had been takin over by black rage, dark and terrifying. His hand itched to the inside of his jacket where I knew he had the First Blade.

I shoved at his chest before reaching up with both hands, placing them on either side of his face and pulled his head down to meet his eyes. They were still black and they sent fear through me but I didn't let go.

"Dean," I implored firmly. It was the first time I had said his name out loud, I had been making it a point to only call him Winchester but I had to get him to stop before he went wrathful demon on these douche bags. "Stop, okay, just stop. They are not worth it." My eyes bored into his and I didn't dare to blink. I could hear his thoughts rushing through my head.

_ WantNeedtokillMineSheismineTheytouchedherMineKillthemRipthemapartDestroythemShesaidmynameShefinallysaiditWanthertokeepsayingitMineTheytouchedherKillKillKillKill _

The anger inside just kept building his thoughts de-evolving into something primal, intent on destroying and killing. I cringed inwardly but acted on my first instinct which was to distract him. I pressed my lips to his and his boiling thoughts stuttered to a stop. His shoulders slackened and his eyes switched back to green. I drew back and he looked down at me, I felt the urge within him to snatch me back but I simply shoved his chest.

"Let's go Dean, come on move." He didn't move for a moment but then he did, he turned around slowly and started walking away. I sighed in relief. About to follow, I was grabbed from behind and jerked backwards into another body, a voice laughed in my ear and a rough hand reached down to grab my breast in a bruising grip. I cried out from the pain. Dean had already swung back around and was stalking towards the table, hand drawing the Blade but I didn't care.

I had been kidnapped, beaten, met a demon and the King of Hell, bound to said demon by said King, dragged across several towns, lost my car, lost my clothes and now I was being groped by some filthy pig in a bar. I lost it, my control snapped. I lifted my leg and swung it back, landing a hard blow to the guy's knee before planting a sharp elbow to his ribs. He released me with a yell of pain. I turned to face him and drew my arm back. I didn't restrain myself or temper the force of the blow as I sent a fist beneath his chin, crushing his throat and swinging my leg up and in between his legs. The guy was on the ground before Dean even reached me.

The pig's buddies were shooting up from their seats yelling and half a dozen of them rushed me. I turned eagerly to meet them and Dean was at my side, Blade at the ready. Our thoughts were freakily in sync, eager and bloodthirsty, bouncing off each other; our emotions kept hitting each other before rebounding and multiplying, drowning our minds in eager bloodlust and violence. I couldn't think so I didn't. We fought. The men fell before us, broken bleeding, some dead. I didn't think, I just let years of training take over and I fought. I didn't think about the fact they were humans, I didn't think about the fact that I was fighting side by side with a demon who had an insane grin stretching his lips, I didn't think about the fact that I had a matching grin on mine.

Other bar patrons attacked us and we took them down too, Dean was laughing with every person that fell and I was simply snarling but otherwise silent. My knuckles had split from the repeated blows but I put it to the side. A lucky hit busted my lip; I broke the guy's arm and then his sternum.

Finally, I looked up to find there wasn't anyone left. The blood haze filtered from my brain and I looked around, breathing hard. Men were strewn on the floor, on broken tables and I had a broken pool stick in my hand. It was slick with blood. I dropped it quickly as if it had burned my hand. A handful of waitresses were in the corner crying and whimpering. I looked down at my body. My clothes were covered in blood and glass. Slowly, my head came up and my eyes found my reflection in a cracked mirror behind the bar.

Blood trickled from my split lip, my eyes were bright, my cheeks were splashed with crimson blood that wasn't mine, the vibrant color warring with the bright, pale white of my skin. My hair was twisted and wild, the ends blood soaked. I looked like a monster. A glass clinking drew me slowly around. Behind me at a table sat Dean and Crowley. Crowley had a glass of amber liquid and Dean held a beer bottle in one hand while the other held the First Blade where it rested on the top of his leg, caked in blood. He was bloodied as well, drops of red that weren't his own, eyes still black and he was just smiling. I swallowed hard and my body began to tremble. How long had they sat there? How long had they had a front row seat to me losing my humanity, even if it was temporary, and going postal on a bar-full of humans? They had just sat back and watched?

Crowley lifted is glass up and toasted me, "Brilliant show love."

"Mmhmm," Dean agreed. "If I didn't know better," he said, leaning forward and eyes glossy and pitch, "I'd say that you had been enjoying yourself." He sat back and took a sip of his beer. "And you call me a demon."

My foot stepped backwards and involuntary whisper fell from my lips, "No." I said it firmer, louder, "No. I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did," Dean interjected. "You meant it, you enjoyed it, you loved it. I could see and feel it all. You've never let go and allowed yourself to just revel in the fight. Always so tightly controlled and you finally let go tonight. All that's missing are the black eyes." He smirked and I felt something inside me quake. I knew he could hear my thoughts but it didn't matter. I hadn't wanted any of this but it felt good to just let loose. For so long I had controlled myself, kept my bloodlust on a tight leash and in one night it had snapped. I could blame Dean, blame the bond but it would be a lie. I'd always felt the anger and eagerness to kill, the bond had just made it easy to let go.

I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes but I could still see the blood. My body folded in on itself, curling forward slightly and a silent sob racked my body. Pure satisfaction at seeing me like this enveloped my mind, sent by Dean. My body snapped up straight and I looked him in the eye.

"Fuck you Winchester and damn you Crowley," My voice was clear and cold. I spun around and sprinted to the door, careful not slip on the puddles of blood under foot.

"What did I do?" Crowley asked Dean and in my mind I felt Dean shrug his shoulders.

I pushed myself out the door and into the cold night. Where was I going? I couldn't go far from him but in that moment all I wanted to do was get away. An alley beside the bar came up on my right and I ducked into it, I was close enough to him that I didn't feel pain but I was hidden for the moment.

A dumpster rested half way down the alley. I pressed my back against the wall and slid down to the ground. The faces of the humans I had just killed swam before my eyes and I whimpered. I sat back on my heels, my knees drawn up to my chest. I folded my arms on top and pressed my face into them. More sobs shook my body and my chest felt tight. What had I done? There's always been blood on my hands; my brother's, my first and only team's but it wasn't much because I hadn't directly killed them. A smudge of red here and there, easily atoned for after years of killing monsters and saving people. But now. Now my hands were red, soaked in blood, dripping the stuff and it wouldn't come off, I knew that no matter what I did, it would never come off.

/

I'm not sure how long I crouched in that alley, sobbing and rocking but soon I heard the bar door open and close. I ignored it. I ignored the footsteps that walked down the alley towards me, I ignored it when they stopped in front of where I sat. Strong hands grasped my wrists and pulled them away from my face. I fought to keep them there stubbornly but I wasn't strong enough, story of my life, never strong enough. They were pulled away and held back. I looked up to see Dean Winchester's green eyes. They were staring deeply into mine and his face held something. Not smugness or pity but not apology either. What was it?

The answer came directly from his head. Compassion, sympathy, and understanding were what he was feeling, understanding, for me. I bowed my head forward and cried silently. I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt weak and horrible to the point that I couldn't even meet the eyes of a demon. I should have been stronger, I should have been able to hold on and stay human but I couldn't. I was now no better than the monsters I hunted. Shame swelled within my mind

"Ally, you need to stop. What you did was natural. They touched what wasn't theirs and they paid for it, you have nothing to feel guilty about." His voice was firm. I didn't think about what he meant, about not being theirs, as if I already belonged to someone else.

I choked out a humorless laugh. The refusal to listen and believe him was plain in my mind and I knew he saw it.

"It's true, they were scum who didn't deserve to live. Nothing is wrong with what you did. Just accept it."

I just kept my head down and cried silently. My life had gone to shit. I had been living an honorable life, killing monsters and protecting people but now here I was. I had just killed over a dozen humans and was being comforted by a demon. How was this fair?

"It isn't," he whispered, his lips right by my ear. "It isn't fair, it isn't your fault."

Whose was it then, who had done this? I knew it was because I was a prophet. Who decided that I had to be this? Who had fucked up my life so royally that I had given up my humanity even for a brief second? I felt anger at myself and at those who did this. I knew I was to blame for killing those men but I wasn't to blame for being a prophet which had led to me being a demon's bitch. Dean's mind jumped and lingered, caressing what I had just thought, confirming it in his mind. _His_ bitch.

"It's their fault. The angels, Heaven. They did this to you, to both of us. They can't fight their own battles so we are made to fight for them."

I tried to deny it. No one, least of all Heaven, would notice me. I tried so hard to fly under the radar, to not be seen but they saw me anyway. They took my life from me and twisted it for their own benefit. My shoulders shook but this time it was with fury, not tears, fury at those who caused this to happen.

"Let it out, let them hear it. Let them know you aren't their plaything, tell them you won't do what they want, tell them! Scream it! Howl it to the moon!" He ordered me, sitting back and squeezing my wrists tighter.

A pain-filled scream ripped from my throat as I threw my head down and clenched my eyes shut. The sound wasn't human, so filled with anguish and rage that it morphed into something unnatural and I let it out. They would know, know that I was coming and I would kill them.

Dean's mind thrummed with mine and encouraged my black thoughts, wrapping around them and merging them with his own. The bond between us was difficult and confusing and while I seemed to have no say or control in it, he was quickly learning how use it and make it stronger. How long? How long until I no longer knew the difference between him and me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming! **

**(=^.^=)**

We skipped town. Jumped in the Impala and got the hell out of dodge. I didn't even protest or put up a fight; I simply followed Dean and fled. We had narrowly escaped the police and didn't stop until we were far enough away that Dean deemed it safe to stop for the night. We pulled into a rundown motel and wasted no time in getting inside. Neither of us had spoken since the alley and I hadn't felt the need to break that silence.

The room was small, apparently the only one that had been vacant or habitable. A small bathroom, small dinner table with a chair and a single twin sized bed. Well, looked like I was sleeping in the desk chair tonight. Dean threw his bags on the ground and shut and locked the door without saying a word. He then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and I forced myself to look away. Instead I looked down at the clothes and wrinkled my nose in distaste. Luckily the plaid had taken most of the blood splatter along with the jeans. I quickly shucked the plaid button up and tossed it on the ground. The blood on my skin had dried and it was starting to itch.

"Hey I'm taking a shower, you mind?" I asked tiredly. Dean's back was to me and he didn't respond so I figured that was a no. Slipping into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror before sighing. Brown blood was dried to my skin and my lip was slightly swollen. I stepped out of my boots and pulled out the length of string I had used earlier to tie my long hair back and sighed in relief when the red strands fell past my shoulders. I rubbed my scalp and stretched.

Looking back to the mirror I nearly jumped out of my skin and whirled around with a hand on my heart.

"What the hell is wrong with you Winchester? You trying to give me a heart attack? Geez." He had suddenly appeared behind me in the door way. I looked at the door jam and realized that it was broken so the door probably hadn't even shut which explained how I didn't hear him.

He was still just standing there and hadn't said anything. "Can I help you?" I asked slowly. Probably the wrong choice of words because his brain, which had been previously quiet, suddenly started broadcasting again and with it came an overwhelming amount of thoughts and emotions.

The sheer size of his thoughts made me sway drunkenly and put a hand to my temple.

_MineminemineWantherOnebedOnebedisenoughStilllooksgoodinmyclothesShesaiditearlierSheismineMybitchWanttomakehermineNowMineMineMineFuckherNow_

I staggered backwards. With the tidal wave of thoughts came arousal, horniness, desire, possessiveness and a want, no a need to dominate. A need to claim. Ack! Fuck me.

Of course I hadn't meant it literally but that's the way he took it. He lunged forward and grabbed my body, crushing in to his. The soft contours of my body met the hard edges of his and I couldn't breathe well. The way his arm banded around my back and kept me flush against him, pinned my arms between us where they had instinctively come up to push him away. My hands were pressed close to his hard chest, my nose buried against his skin. He was dressed in nothing but his jeans and his hard, tanned chest. His skin smelled of sweat and thoughts faltered slightly.

I fought not to look up and meet his eye. Normally I was hostile when someone got this close to me but now I felt timid and small. I could feel the displeasure ripple through him as I refused to look up. His other hand reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and yanked my head back so that my face was pointed up at his and I couldn't move. I felt vulnerable and I whimpered helplessly.

His eyes darkened at the sound before he crashed his lips over mine. I pursed my lips and jerked my head to the side but the hold he had on my hair at the back of my head kept me from going anywhere. He drew my body up and closer until my feet barely brushed the floor. I fought against him but it didn't make a difference. He slanted his head and attacked my lips; a sharp bite had me gasping in pain. He took advantage of me opening my mouth and swept his tongue inside. He slid it over my top lip before delving deeper, stroking it against mine. I grunted into his mouth, overwhelmed. He tore his mouth from mine, leaving me gasping for air while he yanked my head farther back and attacked my exposed throat. His other arm pressed against my back, forcing my body to bow forward into his while he pressed his body against mine, not leaving an inch of space between us. He kissed and licked and bit at my throat and collar. He sucked hard at a spot before biting it hard, almost breaking the skin and I cried out. There would surely be bruises later but he didn't stop. He ground his hips forward against mine and he groaned. A dark animalistic sound full of need that had me trembling.

My skin was flushed and he licked a path back up to my lips and kissed me again. My eyes shut and I very hesitantly kissed him back, unsure of what to do. My eyes shot open at the responding growl. He was looking down at my eyes, the pupils blown wide and a hungry look clouded them. His arms dropped but before I could fall, he picked me up at the waist and sat me down on the bathroom counter, right beside the sink. I tried to scoot back, put some distance between us but there wasn't much to put between us on the small surface. He fit his hands behind my knees and dragged me forward until I was almost off the counter. I fought to keep my legs closed but he jerked them open and fit himself between them. His 6'1 height and the low counter put his hips right at mine. My hands pushed at his shoulders but he simply grabbed both of my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. Dean leaned forward and kissed me again, violently. His free hand traveled back to grab at my lower back, planting a hand against me and jerked my lower body against his hips. I could feel the erection in his jeans and he ground into me, pressing against the seam of my own pants so it rubbed me right at my center.

I pulled away slightly, crying out at the feeling and he took control of my lips again. My breathing was ragged and I couldn't think but he could.

_MineYesShetastessogoodFuckFuckherMakeherscreamSohornyWantherNeedherFuckherhard_

His thoughts were emphasized by a sharp jab of his hips. He knew I was reading his thoughts.

_LetherknowMineBelongstomeFuckherownher_

He was using the bond to send wave after wave of arousal and desire into my mind. I fought it down, tried to keep track of my own thoughts but he wouldn't let me, he kept pressing his own into mine until I couldn't see straight.

Images came next. Images of him fucking me against every surface, in every way possible; making me scream and beg and tell him that I was his.

No, I don't belong to you.

_Yes, you do, you're mine._ His thoughts were clearer and organized now, an actual response.

No, you're a demon, I can't, its wrong.

He pressed his will down onto me; demanding that I submit to him. I fought against it. Drowning under his touch, I fought back mentally. His mind was strong and it was hard for me. Finally I found the strength to wrench my arm from his hold and socked him in the jaw. His face broke away from mine. I shoved at his shoulders and he staggered back, mind still hazy so I planted a foot in his chest and forced him out the door. I hopped off the counter and grabbed the door, slamming it shut in his face.

I shoved a towel between the door and the wall so it would stay closed and fell backwards to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. What the hell just happened? My mind was scrambled and my body shaking and hot.

Shower, shower, get the blood washed off; one thing at a time. I turned the water on and stepped behind the glass door. My eyes never left the bathroom door as I scrubbed my body down with cheap motel soap and the blood washed down the drain.

I stepped out and dried quickly. I cringed but forced myself to wear the bloody jeans and t-shirt again. I hesitantly stepped from the bathroom to find that the room was empty. I blinked and without really thinking about it, reached out to touch Dean's mind to locate him. He was out in the Impala, getting something from the trunk. His mind was aware of me touching him and he sent me a picture of the bed, when I turned to look, I found some folded clothes there and picked them up. A pair of his boxer shorts and another v-neck shirt. 'Didn't he have any normal t-shirts?' I griped mentally. He laughed in my head and I got the impression that he was intentionally giving me shirts that showed cleavage. I thought about not wearing them, about simply sleeping in my jeans and maybe stealing one of his jackets to spite him. He heard me. His mind grabbed mine (god, it was a weird feeling) and demanded that I wear them or he would dress me himself. I complied hastily, not ready to fight with him yet and he backed down, smug and satisfied. A victory for him, small in my mind but to him it seemed to mean something more.

I went to the bathroom and started to tug the dirty shirt off and froze. I poked around in my head but I didn't feel him, hopefully he wasn't there. I stripped down, whining mentally at the lack of underwear. Before dressing I looked in the mirror above the bathroom sink and flinched at the large, purple hickey that was extremely visible on my neck. Prodding it with a finger, I winced, it hurt. I'd never had one so I really didn't know what to expect. I heard the motel door open signaling Dean's entry and I dressed quickly. The boxers slipped down and nearly fell off my hips but I held them up as best I could. The shirt wasn't much better, it was baggier than the other with long sleeves, slipping just past the tops of my thighs at the hem and while I liked the fact it wasn't tight on the chest, it drooped low in between my breasts and showed way more than the other. I looked in the mirror and groaned. I either looked like a kid playing dress up or I looked like a woman dressed in her boyfriend's clothes. Neither image really appealed honestly.

Tiptoeing into the room, I looked around to see Dean sitting on the bed unlacing his boots. I skirted the edge of the bed, staying as far away as possible and sat in the chair, bringing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. He had put his shirt back on before going outside and I stared at his back, the muscles bunching and rippling with every movement, he stood up and looked my way, I averted my eyes looking to the carpet. He chuckled out loud and I jumped slightly at the sound.

The TV was turned on to an old action movie and I watched it, not really paying attention. He moved away from the bed and started undressing; I kept my eyes on the TV and tuned him out. That is until he stepped in front of me. I jumped and looked up, his hips were smack dab at eye level and he was standing in nothing but a pair of tight cotton briefs that left little to the imagination, the growing bulge plainly visible. My whole body jerked back and I nearly fell backwards, I would have if he hadn't reached over my head to grab the chair. I leaped up and slipped past him, trying not to let his body touch mine.

Traitorous thoughts tickled my mind and they were my own. Images, lingering on his built chest and abs before drifting lower. I blushed red and shoved the thoughts away before he could see but by the dark laugh behind me, I knew that I had been to slow at shoving.

I stood with my back to him, one hand clenched at the shirt collar to conceal my chest while the other held the boxers at my waist to keep them from falling. The room seemed to shrink. The TV sounds faded. The carpet was itchy and my eyes latched onto a crack in the wall and studied it obstinately. Body heat flared at my back and I didn't have to turn to know he was there. He sent me a mental image. It was what he was seeing in that moment. Me. My hair damp and falling down my back, already starting to curl slightly, the collar of his shirt slipping off one shoulder and I felt his need to latch his mouth on the exposed skin. I didn't even realize I was curling inward until his mind showed me but I couldn't help it. My jeans, gun and rough attitude kept me protected, kept people from seeing me, kept a wall between me and them and now without all of it, I felt defenseless and exposed. Not a good feeling to have around a mind reading demon. I felt like crying at the unfairness of it all and a few tears actually slipped down against my will.

Jabs of arousal morphed into waves of concern that glided through me from Dean and I felt surprised. Suddenly I was pulled back and around, my face buried against his strong chest, a warm hand gentle on the back of my head. My body froze and I waited for him to do something that would freak me out but when he didn't I was confused.

"I don't want you afraid of me Ally. Before this I did but now we're linked, bonded. It would be hard to live with each other if you were afraid of me. You don't have to be afraid, I will keep you safe, I will protect you." His voice was rough and low above my head. Questions from my mind of how he would protect me from himself were acknowledged by him, recognizing they were justified. But I could feel sincerity and honesty in his thoughts, he was earnest in his insistence that he wanted to keep me safe.

Then I did something, something I hadn't done around anyone since my brother was alive, I let guard down slightly. Not completely but I let him in just a little. I hesitantly leaned into to his touch, unsure and fearful. He recognized the effort and trust it took to do this and while I felt his feeling of triumph at this I also felt his gratefulness and acknowledgement at the slight trust I was showing him in that moment. The latter emotions were the most prominent and that was what was important.

The tears slowed and then stopped altogether. A couple of little hiccups and suddenly I felt very tired. The day had been long, emotional and I was just done. Dean gently released me and guided my chin up with his hand to meet his eyes. He searched them while his mind breathed through my thoughts. It was a breezy, airy feeling and my eyes drifted to half-mast at the sensation. He did it again noticing that it calmed and relaxed me. I mentally leaned into the feeling, not noticing that my body also leaned towards him again, but this time more sure, seeking safety and comfort. He pressed his lips to mine, gently, not seeking more before wrapping me in another hug.

He guided me to the bed and sat me down. He wanted to shower and get the blood off of him. I mentally nudged him to do so sending him thoughts that basically complained that he smelled. He laughed; the sound light and actually happy. My lips parted in surprise at the sound and I stared up at him. He gazed down at me for a moment and sent an image of kissing me. I pursed my lips and blushed, looking away hastily.

"Aw, you're blushing." He leaned down to put his lips on my ear whispering, "You look cute when you blush." I blushed harder and smacked his shoulder.

"Go take a shower." I griped. He laughed again but moved away to the bathroom. A few minutes later the water turned on and brought my attention back to TV screen. A second later, he sent me an image his naked chest dripping water with a grin on his lips. I tossed a boot at the door.

"Asshole!"

His laugh carried all the way out the door.

I ended up falling asleep on the foot of the bed. Arms sliding around me woke me up and I jolted. A face in front of mine met my slightly opened eyes. With a hoarse yell I swung my elbow up, catching them in the side of the face. They fell back with a curse and I jumped to my feet, backing up, hands held up and at the ready.

"God dammit Ally. I was just moving you." A mildly pissed voice came from the form at the bed.

"Winchester?" I blinked groggily, my arms still held up, feet planted but not mentally clear.

He looked up at me disbelieving, "You're not even fucking awake and you're trying to kill me. Seriously?" I shrugged not saying anything. If he was moving me that meant he was probably going to bed so I walked over and slouched in the chair, curling up with my eyes closed, resigned to a night of restlessness.

"Jesus Christ." He murmured. Suddenly pair of strong arms were dipping under my body and picking me up. Holding me to him with one arm, he used the other to flip the covers back and he dropped me down.

I frowned up at him, still half asleep. "What the hell Winchester?" I knew he wasn't planning on sleeping somewhere else so what did he think he was doing? He fell back to sit the other side of the bed in nothing but a clean pair of tight boxer briefs. I felt my cheeks heat up. He ran around in his underwear too often in my opinion.

He snorted, "Normally I don't wear anything when I'm alone; they're just for your comfort, unless of course they bother you something I am happy to remedy." His thumbs tucked under waistband and started drawing them down to reveal lean cut hips and down even farther.

My face was red and hot, and I clenched my eyes shut, waving my hands at him "No, no, no, it's fine, wear them, please." I nearly begged hastily, my eyes still shut.

"Alright then, I'm glad we sorted that out." I could hear the smugness in his voice.

I opened my eyes and he was settling under the sheets beside me. I shifted nervously. Sharing a bed with a demon was just too far for me and I swallowed harshly.

He spoke suddenly, arms tucked behind his head, green eyes on me, "You know - you need to eat more. It's kind of sad I can hold you up with one arm. I mean yeah, I'm majorly strong because, you know, demon, but seriously."

"I stay in shape okay." And sometimes I forgot to eat and when I remembered it was normally a power bar or something like that. He heard that and I felt disapproval roll of him.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you eat from now on."

"I don't need you to take care of me, I'm a grown woman."

"Obviously you need someone to take care of you because you've been doing a piss poor job of it."

"I've managed just fine. I hunt on my own and I've survived very well, thank you very much so I highly doubt I need you to tell me when to fucking eat!"

"Oh yeah you're a badass hunter to be feared by all. You were taken down by one demon." His sarcasm grated against me.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly an average demon are you otherwise I would have shot your ass earlier." I snapped. He sat up abruptly and stuck his face close to mine getting up in my personal space, I leaned my head away. "What?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that. You were completely alone when I was in the shower and yet you were sleeping on the bed when I came out. I was half expecting an ambush but you actually felt comfortable enough with me to fall asleep. I could have slit your throat."

That drew me up short and I frowned. When had I trusted him enough to fall asleep in his presence? What the hell. I felt like spitting I was so mad at myself. I hadn't forgotten he was a demon but I trusted him not to hurt me in spite of that. I could have shot him, I should have! He left the weapons in the room; they were right next to the damn bed! But it hadn't even occurred to me, the idea honestly never struck me. I was stunned into silence and simply looked up at him as if maybe he could tell me.

A smile was on his face and he snickered. I felt him in my mind and I realized that I had known he was there but I didn't really mind. I slammed the door shut on my thoughts in that instant so I could no longer hear or feel him but hopefully so he couldn't hear or feel me either. I'm not sure if it worked though, or if it worked earlier when I was in the bathroom. The urge to ask him was strong but I refrained.

Exhaustion crept into my mind again and I fell back onto the pillow. Dean reached over to turn off the light and TV, throwing the room into darkness and lied back as well. He was too close so I scooched as far away as I could and turned away on my side. I was riding the edge of the bed while he rested almost completely in the center. He sighed in exasperation, the sound quiet and then an arm corded with muscle swung over my waist and dragged me to him. I tensed but didn't fight it. He was lying on his side facing the same direction as me spooning me from behind. My head was tucked under his chin, he threw his top leg over both of mine, one arm over my waist, hugging me close, and his hips snug against my butt. His body ran warmer than mine and with the freezing temperature of the room I found myself relaxing back into his heat almost unwillingly, my muscles loosening, mind relaxing. Before sleep claimed me, my mind drifted sluggishly over my question from earlier. Had I been successful in blocking him from my mind?

Immediately, an image floated into my brain from his (I hadn't even felt him there) and the image made my cheeks burn red. It was my face in the mirror and he intentionally zeroed in on the purple hickey, his satisfaction licking my thoughts at the thought of marking me for the world to see. I had a hot, possessive demon in my mind and I didn't even know how I felt about it as a whole. God help me.

The next morning came way to early and bright for me. Sunlight filtered in through the cheap blinds, landing on and warming my bare back. I sighed in contentment at the pleasant feeling. The urge to move and get going was strong but I easily pushed it away, I didn't want to move, I was happy and comfortable. My brows crinkled slightly though above my closed eyes when I felt something hard dig into my hip. I shifted to try and move away from it. The result was a sleepy moan that had my eyes shooting open.

I was lying on top of Dean, sprawled over him really; my head was pillowed by his chest, the hard muscles shouldn't have been the perfect pillow but they were, my hips rested on his and our legs were tangled together. Sometime during the night one of us had kicked the blankets down to our ankles. The sunlight was able to hit my bare back because one of Dean's rough hands had rucked the back of my shirt up all the way to my shoulders and his warm hand now rested between my naked shoulder blades. The hard thing digging into me was his morning…problem and it was making me very uncomfortable despite my previously relaxed disposition.

Awareness and amusement glanced over my mind and my eyes slowly crawled up to see Dean awake and smirking down at me. He hadn't moved. I seemed to be frozen in place. His thoughts were full of male smugness and sleepy horniness. A cell phone ringing, sharp and clear slammed me out of the warm haze I was in and I jerked off and away from Dean. A yelp escaped my lips as I ran out of bed and fell off the edge, landing on my butt on the floor.

Dean leaned over the side and stared down at me with a grin. "What are you doing down there," he asked. I just scowled and huffed angrily. He sent me a mental picture of what I looked like in that moment. Pale legs bent, knees pointing at the ceiling and spread apart. The legs of the loose boxers had fallen down, making the lack of underwear somewhat obvious. My arms were planted on the floor beside me, holding my torso up and the shirt had slipped off one shoulder and was drooping down nearly uncovering my breast. My hair was mussed and curly (sexy in his opinion, messy in mine) and falling down my back and my eyes were big and sleepy and blue.

I curled in and slapped a hand to my chest to cover my nearly naked skin. How did I always seem to find myself in these positions lately with him? It's because I'm wearing his clothes I decided, they were cursed. He just laughed again at my thoughts.

My eye glared, "Isn't your phone ringing?" said device decided at that moment to ring again, shrill and annoying.

He pulled back from the side of the bed to grab his phone off the nightstand, he answered, voice sleep roughed and sexy (no, no, not sexy. Don't think that, bad), "What?"

I got up from the ground, trying to rearrange the shirt as I went and stood beside the bed. In that moment he groaned and flopped onto his belly and pushed his face into the pillow at whatever was said on the other line. I could just barely hear an English accent on the other line saying something to Dean. The green-eyed demon just groaned again and I took that moment to let my eyes drift over him quickly. It was supposed to be quick at least. Muscled back, all hard planes curving down into tapered hips and my eyes seemed to be glued there. God, he had an awesome ass. Round and firm encased in cotton. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I ripped my eyes away with a flush, I hadn't blushed this much since I was a kid, I honestly didn't think anything could effective me like this anymore but here I was, blushing every five fucking seconds because of a demon.

Dean sat up in the bed and rubbed the back of his neck, still on the phone, "Yeah, fine I'll do it. No it won't be a problem, I'll handle it." Handle what? Do what? Uncertainty and apprehension settled in my bones at the thought of Dean and the King of Hell collaborating on something and I really didn't like not knowing.

Grabbing a hair tie from my wrist, I gathered my hair back and looped the bit of elastic around it, tightening it into place. The phone conversation was over and Dean tossed the device onto the bed and yawned widely. I turned my back to him to look for my clothes from yesterday even though they were bloody, I needed to wear something besides boxers and a shirt, I felt naked and exposed.

Arms were suddenly around my waist, hugging me close and I jumped. What the hell? I hadn't pegged Dean as a touchy feely type unless he was trying to get into a woman's pants. His head ducked down to press a kiss to my neck and I felt his morning problem hard against me.

I swung a hand up and slapped him upside the head, "Go take a cold shower so we can get some breakfast, I'm hungry."

He sniggered in my ear before pulling away. About to step away, his hand popped me on the ass with a smack making me jump. I lunged away, ready to turn and punch him but he was already ducking into the bathroom.

"Asshole!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six has arrived! Cue Dean being a sexy, territorial asshole with a soft side. Enjoy and review. Thank you to everyone that has already reviewed – you guys rock!**

**(=^.^=)**

After we had both showered, Dean gave me another pair of his jeans and I wore the same V-neck from yesterday, at least it fit well enough to be semi-decent in public and the small spots of blood didn't show on the dark material…how messed up is it that that was a factor, sure I've been covered in blood, it came with job but normally I had clothes I could change into. We grabbed some breakfast at a diner down the street before getting back into the Impala and driving to the other side of town. The Impala stopped in front of a little shop and I looked around suspiciously.

"What are we doing?" I grumbled.

"Well, not that I don't love you wearing my clothes but you attract way too much attention in them." It was true, I had a couple of guys staring at me in the diner making breakfast discomforting, "So we're going to go in here to get you your own wardrobe."

He got out of the car and I followed suit, locking it up and stepping onto the sidewalk. "You know I wouldn't have to buy more clothes if you hadn't made me leave my stuff in my car back in Washington."

"True, but think of it this way, shopping here and now, you get to model everything for me so I can choose what you wear."

I glared at him as we walked to the door of a boutique, "You don't get to choose what I wear, you don't own me dick head." He held the door open and I walked in first, turning my back on him made prickles of unease dance back and forth along my shoulders.

The whispered response of, "Not yet," was barely heard over the ringing bell when we walked through the door. I thought about hitting him but in that moment a middle-aged woman popped up from a back room to greet us.

"Hello there, what can I do for you today?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Dean beat me to it, "She needs some clothes, dresses, maybe a skirt or two." Oh fuck no.

"Jeans and t-shirts will be fine." I said from a locked jaw. He did not speak for me, no one did, ever. He protested into my mind sending an image of me wearing a tight denim miniskirt and the mumbled thoughts of easy access. I sent him an image of me kicking him in the nuts leading to his laughter ringing in my head.

"Oh well, let's see what we can do to make you both happy shall we." And that's how I found myself walking around a clothing shop with a mass-murdering demon and an overly peppy store clerk. Both were tossing outfit after outfit into my arms and then I was propelled into a dressing room in a sectioned off part of the store. I grumbled and started to change. Four pairs of jeans in, a sharp rap on the door caught my attention, I cracked it open to find Dean looking down on me. "What do you want?" I scowled.

He pushed another large armful of clothes at me that I had trouble seeing him over and said, "I'm going up the street to take care of something. I'll be back in a sec, I won't be too far away so you'll be fine."

_Stay here_.

His last words were mental and laced with the same power that he had used to keep from calling for help. It was an order and I couldn't disobey, the mark on the back of my neck wouldn't let me. And with that he pulled the door closed and left me there, not waiting for a reply. What would happen if he ever decided to ask for something else, something more? I wondered but at the same time I knew that he wouldn't order me to do that. I knew because 1) even though he was a demon, he had some honor that kept him from doing that and 2) that while he could order me do whatever he wanted he wouldn't, he was waiting for me to come to him, to ask him for it of my own free will.

Domineering asshole, I wouldn't be asking him for anything except for my freedom and my R/T, whichever came first. I went back to trying on clothes, unable to do much else. I was curious about what he was doing yet at the same time if he was ordering me to stay away so I couldn't find out, maybe I didn't want to know.

The clothes I had picked consisted of simple jeans and T-shirts. The clothes the sales-woman had picked out for me were nicer, more designer jeans and fitted shirts and soft, feminine sweaters. Dean's clothes made me choke on my own spit; they were in between overly causal and embarrassing to even look at. Mini-skirts that I wouldn't be able to bend over in, frayed booty shorts, low-cut tank tops, see-through camisoles that looked casual and tube tops that were down right slutty. He had thrown in a couple dresses as well. A blue sundress that would be a nightmare to hunt in, a slinky black dress that fell to the floor and had a slit all the way up the leg and no back coverage, a bright green one (that matched his eyes, damn him) that barely touched above my knee and was strapless. I was a hunter dammit! Not some doll for him to dress up and stare at. I threw his clothes options to the side, settling on my plain jeans and shirts when I felt anger that wasn't my own whip lash through me, anger that reminded me of his demon status. He was on his way back from whatever it was he had been doing and he had seen my refusal to wear what he had chosen and it pissed him off.

The fury directed at me made me want to disappear like a rabbit in the presence of a predator. Instead of cowering like my instincts and self-preservation demanded though, I tilted my chin up and crossed, my arms, defiance oozing from pores. I would not be intimidated or told what to do.

_Oh really_ his coy voice echoed in my mind, deceptively calm. Beneath that calm I felt something roiling and burning, the feel of his thoughts completely overtaken by it. What had happened to the man who had been teasing and annoying? It was as if whatever he had done in the ten minutes he'd been gone had made his personality morph back into the demon I hated and hunted that night in the forest. He was livid that I wouldn't listen and do what he said but there was also anticipation, a desire to push me into submission. Well that was just not happening.

I strutted from the changing room and went straight up to the sales lady. "Excuse but do you have any other selections for bras and underwear, I can't seem to find my size." Dean was close to the door of the shop now but I ignored it, paying him no mind and feeling his fury ratchet up a bit more.

"Oh of course dear, what size are you, I'm sure I have them in the back."

"Double D but I'm not sure about the strap size, could you possibly bring me a range of choices." The woman nodded blithely and after giving her my underwear size, she skipped off to the back of the store and hopefully out of the way long enough for me to deal with a certain irate demon. The bell chimed behind me and I turned to face the black eyed male now staring me down with my arms crossed and a scowl on my face.

The room was alive with anger and energy, pouring off the man and I simply stared at him, not backing down or giving an inch.

**I'm not some doll you can play dress-up with**. I snapped at him mentally. The link between our two minds was so strong now that I could connect with him and communicate effortlessly.

_You will wear what I tell you to wear, this isn't a negotiation._

**I said no! I've lived my entire life on my own, living by my rules and some hotshot demon playing footsey with my brain isn't going to change that.**

_You are mine! Do you understand that, I own you_-

**I don't belong to anyone, least of all to an asshole who thinks that he has some claim on me.**

_That mark of the back of your neck tells everyone that you're mine._

**Well then I guess I didn't get the memo because you haven't claimed anything and it will be a cold day in Hell before I let you.** I stepped closer and pushed my hand against his chest, neither of us missed the fact that I had not hesitated to touch him by choice but I refused to think about it for any length of time. **I don't need anyone, I've been on my own for too long to let someone come in and start trying to take over my life. I refuse to belong to anyone so you can go fuck yourself Winchester!**

_You know the thing about not needing anyone is that life will get lonely and you won't have anyone, is that what you want?_

** Why do you even care?! You. Are. A. Demon. I'm the hunter that tried to kill you and as soon as this mark is gone that's exactly what I am going to do. **I went to turn away but he grabbed me and wrenched me back, long fingers nearly overlapping where they held my upper arms. I knew that I would have bruises later that matched his hands.

_That's something you don't seem to get, this mark, this bond, it's not temporary, you can't turn it off, you can't walk away, and you don't have a choice. You are my bitch now and I'm not letting you go anytime soon so you better open your eyes and realize that. _

**I'm not your bitch**! I felt like pulling my hair out.

_And what makes you so damn sure that you aren't?_

**Because you haven't claimed me!** As soon as the thought formed and escaped I wanted to snatch it back. It drew us both up short and while I was mortified he actually ran it over in his mind acknowledging that I had made an (unintended) point.

His thoughts turned sly making me freak out inwardly.

_Oh? I guess you're right, I may have claimed you mentally but not completely, not in the way that matters._

**I-I that's n-not what I-**

He yanked me closer, breath hot my lips. _I guess I'm just going to have to claim all of you, mind, body and soul, over and over again until you know who you belong too until you tell everybody who asks. You will be mine and when I'm through you're going to be begging me to own you in every way possible._

I sucked in a breath and his lips were on mine, scorching, taking, owning, claiming. I couldn't push away and I refused to participate so all I could do was hang on and fight not to pass out from lack of oxygen.

And then it was over and he released me, stepping back and I fought not to lose my balance. In his mind I could see myself, lips shiny and swollen, hair mussed, eyes half closed and unfocused and breathing hard. He was all smugness and I had to drag myself back to awareness when I heard the saleswoman return. Our mental confrontation and the resulting kiss had only lasted a couple of minutes.

She had an entire box of cotton, lace, silk and satin in a variety colors, cuts and styles. To say I was startled was an understatement, I didn't even know where to fucking start.

"Here you are dearie, I didn't know what kind you liked so grabbed a little bit of everything I had in your size." She leaned into whisper in my ear. "I even slipped in some special things in there that I know your husband will just love."

I blushed in mortification and of course Dean with his demon powers heard what she said and was elated by the fact that I didn't try to correct her. I went to grab the box but Dean skillfully ducked his arm around my shoulder and grabbed the box from the woman and lifted it over my head. She just giggled and walked back to her counter. A large hand between my shoulder blades pushed my body towards the dressing room while he carried the box under his arm. The pile of clothes I had been trying on before still sat in the dressing room. They all fit fine but some of them were just too girly and I had drawn the line, I couldn't hunt in a dress and thought as much to Dean.

He didn't reply, he just plopped the box on the floor and knelt down and started going through it. I didn't know what to do so I just went back into the changing room and tried on the last couple of outfits. I could just feel the excited grin on his lips as he pulled out several pieces of lingerie, ugh pervert. When I was done changing, an armful of fabric flew over the top of the door and hit me in the back of the head before falling to the floor. It was a dozen female cut plaid button-down shirts of varying colors along with three denim jackets and then a dark blue canvas jacket.

What the hell? "Dude! I'm not dressing like you." I exclaimed. He simply gave me an image of his foot tapping. Grrr.

I tried on the button downs and the jackets and was slightly irritated to find that they all fit and were comfortable. I tossed two of the denim jackets aside and chose the one that I really liked, it was soft with a fleece lining that was warm and the material was thick but flexible.

It was thrown over my arm as I stepped from the room. The box of underwear still sat on the floor and I was about to grab it to find some, hopefully I could find a couple plain pairs of underwear and bra or two, the rest looked way to adventurous and while I enjoyed the occasional thong they just weren't practical in my mind. Before I could though, Dean gently moved me aside, scooped up all of the clothes from the dressing room that fit, excluding the two jackets that I had sat aside and tossed it all into the box with the underwear and the jacket which he tugged off my arm and set on top. Confusion colored my thoughts but he said nothing, simply slung an arm around my shoulders (I stiffened at the contact, when had he decided to start casually touching me like this) and walked me to the front of the store.

**Oh no, you're not buying all these clothes, I don't even want half of them**. My thoughts were slightly whiny.

_They all fit right?_ His were masculine and amused.

**Well…yeah, but I-**

_Then we're getting them so suck it up and deal with it._

I huffed but let it go, choose your battles Ally and this was too small of a battle to fight so I let it go. We got to the counter and after several smiles on the woman's part paid and left the store and drove back to the motel.

I was barely out of the car and Dean had already jumped out, grabbed the box and was unlocking the door. Feelings of anticipation were swirling in his head and it confused me. What was he so eager for? It was like it was Christmas morning and he was the five-year old that just wanted to open the presents but the parents kept making him wait.

He walked inside and I followed, shutting the door behind me and watched him just dump the box out on top of the bed with an excited grin on his lips. Were these clothes even for me or did he have a secret fetish I didn't know about

"Oh ha ha." He quipped. "Nope, you're gonna try all these on and model for me so I can see them and pick out which ones I like most."

"Um, how about no. I just want to wear some clothes that actually fit and relax."

"Too bad," He pushed an outfit into my arms and nudged me to the bathroom. I sighed in exasperation but went in anyways as he kept talking, "I want to see everything, every outfit, all of it." All of it? Well I sure as Hell wasn't playing underwear model for him.

He laughed, "We'll get to that later, I promise you."

So I tried on clothes and walked out after each was one and showed him. He would nod happily, crinkle his nose in an unimpressed fashion or blatantly shake his head. My plan to only try on the jeans and t-shirts didn't last long as I started to run out of those. Rocker graphic tees and designer jeans came next, some he approved, like ACDC and Metallica, others he shot down as soon as I stepped out, like the black t-shirt with a logo that read Supernatural on the front. The jeans ran out so I reluctantly moved to shorts and then, shudder, skirts. The first one I tried on was dark denim with a frayed hem and barely covered my crotch, with a tight blue plaid blouse that tied above my belly button and bared much of my midriff. The sales-woman had slipped a couple pairs of shoes that would go with the outfits, heels and sandals mostly. At Dean's mental insistence I stepped out in the skirt and blouse, wearing a pair of sandals with a four inch heel that I could barely walk on; I've never been good with heels.

The clothes were impractical and embarrassing but he just crooked a finger me for me to walk over to him with a lightly place compulsion in my mind, I could fight it if I wanted to but I found myself moving anyway. My body went to where he was sitting on the bed, slouched with his knees set apart and forearms resting on the tops of his legs. I stood between his parted legs and looked down, not very far though since I was so damn short compared to him.

Slowly, as if so he wouldn't startle me, he placed a hand behind my leg, skin roughed from years of hunting against the soft sensitive flesh behind my knee. I shivered. He slowly ran his hand up the back of my leg until it rested on the top part of the back my thigh, fingers dipping under the hem of the skirt just barely. My body swayed. I planted a hand on his shoulder to keep from falling when he put his other hand on the same spot of my other leg, right below the skirt. My eyes were on the top of his head, my breathing starting to get short but I remained silent. Lips pressed softly to my lower belly just above the top of the skirt. Both hands fluttered over the strong muscle of his shoulders.

This soft, gentle Dean scared me. I could fight anger with anger, brutality with attitude, I could say 'no,' easily but seeing him being so careful, as if I might break, did things to my head, things I didn't understand. He was a demon, gentle wasn't in their vocabulary and yet here he was tender and kind, placing opened mouth kisses to my abdomen, lightly biting on the skin and swirling his tongue over it in apology. I gasped at the sensation and felt my eyes drift almost shut, my hand squeezing his shoulder lightly. His fingers inched slowly under the hem of the skirt and encountered…nothing. Pink brushed the bridge of my nose. I hadn't thought about wearing underwear, I had planned on tossing the skirt out the window as soon as Dean had seen it, not to mention I would have had to ask him for underwear and he would have known what I would be wearing because he would have wanted to choose them for me.

His hands drifted higher, encountering the low curve of my ass beneath the skirt. "Such a naughty girl, not wearing anything under here." He breathed out. I gasped softly when he grabbed twin handfuls of my ass while dipping a tongue beneath the top of the skirt, licking the skin there.

I should stop him, before it goes further, I couldn't let it go further. His fingers dipped in between my cheeks and his teeth were tugging the skirt down, inch by inch, revealing more pale skin. He kissed and nibbled each increment of bared flesh as the skirt slipped down farther. My breathing was coming in embarrassing pants now, soft and barely heard. I felt moisture between my legs and trembled harder.

"Mmm what's wrong Ally? Does this feel good?" One hand dipped down farther brushing against my, now damp, folds skimming over the soft curls and I cried out. How was this possible? He had me completely vulnerable and wanting, a hand on my ass, lips and tongue playing with my newly bared hip bones, callused thumbing sliding slightly deeper to find more wetness. The feeling was euphoric and…terrifying. Unknown. I clenched my eyes shut. I was afraid.

I dropped a hand to lightly cover his wrist. "Stop, please, I – I can't."

_Yes, you can. It's okay you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you._

"No, it's just that I – I've-" I couldn't say it aloud but he heard it in my mind. He looked up at me, eyes wide and green, stunned.

"You mean, you've never?"

I shook my head; biting my lip and feeling a tear escape down my cheek. I turned my face away from him, feeling ashamed of my fear. I shouldn't be afraid of anything but I was; I was afraid of this, of him, afraid of losing the tightly knit control had constructed around myself my whole life. I was a piss poor excuse for a hunter. And this was Dean fucking Winchester, a demon, but still one of the best known hunters in the business and I was afraid. I was ashamed of myself for feeling this fear, I should be stronger. His hands left my lower body and he stood, placing both hands on my face, guiding my face to his. He mentally urged me to open my eyes and I did. He was looking into the blue orbs, he saw the fear and uncertainty and suddenly wave after wave of affection cascaded gently over me.

"You have nothing to be ashamed. Fear is not a bad thing. Every hunter is afraid, afraid of dying, afraid of not being strong enough, it's our fear that lets us do the job and live, without fear a hunter is dead in no time. You are strong Ally, one of the strongest people I've ever met including myself."

I shook my head in denial, "I'm not stronger than you, you aren't afraid of anything."

"I was, once, before I was a demon. I was afraid of losing the people I loved but that fear made me want to protect them, it kept me going even when I wanted to stop and give-up but I didn't because I had people counting on me. You are not weak Ally. And it's okay if you aren't ready, I may be a demon, but I'm not a monster like the rest of them, I won't do something you aren't comfortable with. I won't force that on you, I may tease and persuade but I will never take, never hurt you, not like that."

I believed him, strangely and amazingly, I believed him. The longer I spent with this man the more I realized that yes, he was a demon, bloodthirsty and probably more violent and crazy than the rest of his kind, a cold killing machine but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. My eyes filled with soft tears again and I closed them, for once not minding when they fell, because I knew he didn't see them as a weakness. It should scare me that I was ever so slowly learning to trust him but I couldn't bring myself to look at that and feel that fear, he wouldn't hurt me.

After my little breakdown, which is what I was choosing to call it, we packed up the motel room. Changing into jeans, my black hiking boots and after minutes of mental persuasion on Dean's part, a soft green sweater, I packed my new clothes in one of his spare bags. I was sorely tempted to throw out the skirt but I didn't, I hadn't even looked at the underwear yet, I just threw the medium sized box into the trunk. I slipped on my denim jacket and we left the room and shortly after left town. My questions of why we couldn't stay were met with a verbal and mental refusal on his part to answer so I simply sat back and enjoyed the ride.

After hours of driving we pulled off down an abandoned side road in the middle of a dark forest. My questioning thoughts were answered with Dean turning off the car and shrugging, "Can't keep my eyes open anymore."

"I could drive."

"Not likely, I can feel you're tired too, just get some shut eye and we'll head out in the morning."

Huffing I made sure the doors were locked and curled up on the bench seat. A chill set into the car after a while and I ignored my body's shivering, I'd had worse when I fought an ice fairy up in Alaska a few years back. But someone else had other plans. He wrapped an arm around me and tugged us both into the back, laying on his back on the seat and setting me on top of his chest before wrapping a heavy blanket around the two of us.

"Winchester?" I looked up from where I was laying on my stomach on him.

"Just go to sleep. And would it kill you to call me Dean, Jesus."

I wanted to protest but didn't, instead I settled down for the night. One of his legs fit between mine, strong arms curled around my torso, my head resting on his shoulder. His heartbeat under my ear and steady breathing lulled me into slumber.

Mid-morning the next day saw us walking through a park in a medium-sized Montana city, with a donut breakfast from a small bakery. Dean had given into my mental demands and grabbed a couple apples as well.

"We need the vitamins, they're healthy." I insisted biting into the crisp skin of one of the fruits as we walked.

"Vitamins, shmitamins. This is all I need in a breakfast," he waved a powdered donut in my face.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you lose those abs you're so proud of."

"You know you love them."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

We found a bench to sit on that was warmed by the sun, the park empty given that it was a Wednesday. I threw my apple core in the trash and just looked around. It was a nice day, the slight chill easily combatted by the warm sun. Cars moseyed along the road and the occasional goose formation flew overhead. A smile played with lips at the peacefulness of it, a feeling that had been somewhat lacking in my life lately.

My head turned to look at Dean to find his mouth covered in powder sugar from the donuts. I couldn't help it, peals of laughter burst forth at the sight of a big bad scary demon covered in donut sugar like a little kid. Utter shock registered in Dean's mind.

"Sweet Jesus Christ, you know, I think that's the first time I've actually heard you laugh, a real laugh." He said in wonderment. In his mind my laughter was a beautiful sound and his joined it when I showed him a picture of himself in that moment, mouth slightly open and full lips covered in white powder. The laughter that came from him was filled with genuine happiness that made me catch my breath. This must be what he had looked like as a human.

I didn't really think about what I did next, I acted on impulse. He froze, laughter halted, eyes wide as I leaned into him, swept a finger over his lip and wiped away some of the sugar there before placing the digit in my mouth and licking it. My eyes met his, the finger still in my mouth, his green eyes darkened and heated. Another impulse. I leaned forward again and placed my lips on his, tongue darting out and sweeping over his lip, drawing sweetness into my mouth.

A hand reached up and settled on the back of my neck, right on top of the brand, pulling me closer and slanting my head to the side. His tongue slid out and tangled with mine, sliding against each other. I didn't have a whole lot of practice with kissing but he seemed to be enjoying it, sending heated thoughts of encouragement and coaxes for more.

I drew my head back slightly and was satisfied to see him breathing hard, looking dazed. I grinned at the fact that I had done that to him, a demon, hazy from me kissing him. My smugness traveled to him intentionally, teasing. I swept my tongue over the corner of his lip and placed a kiss there. He reached to pull me back but I jumped off the bench and danced away. I stuck my tongue out, taunting. He growled playfully and sprang up from the bench, lunging towards me but I darted farther out of reach.

"So that's how you wanna play it huh, fine then let's play." His tone was rough but his mind was playful and the chase was on. I ran down the sidewalk with him chasing behind me. I laughed over my shoulder, hair flying out and whipping around. I could feel him get closer so I darted off the path and into the woods of the park. The trees were spread out and the grass was soft under boot. I swerved around trees. I knew he could catch me effortlessly but neither of us wanted the game to end to soon though so he chased, staying close but not to close.

"Little girl," he growled. I shrieked in mock fear, swinging around to put a bench between us. He lunged one direction, and I'd go the other. He snapped out a hand and I yanked myself backwards. We were using reflexes and speed gained from years of hunting, moving faster and with more agility than normal people and I was enjoying the workout.

"Nyah nyah." I mocked sticking my tongue out. He growled and leaped over the bench so I turned tail and ran, vaulting over bushes and always staying out of reach. A light pole came up in front of me, I planted a foot on it and used it as a spring board to propel myself in a new direction. I could feel Dean skid on the grass when he tried to turn but he recovered and kept chasing.

We ran along the top of the hill and finally Dean put on a burst of speed and tackled me. It was a careful tackle, he spun us around so that he would take the impact and I would land on top of him. His arms were around my waist so I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled, rolling us both to the side and down the short, gentle incline of the hill. We were laughing and breathless when we came to a stop. He was on top of me, straddling my hips, an honest grin, not a smirk, on his face. He laughed picking grass and leaves out my hair while I brushed dirt of his shoulder. His hand moved down to my side to brush aside a leaf but I squirmed at the touch. His eyes darted to mine and realization dawned, breeding another happy grin.

"No, don't you fucking dare Winchester. Don't even-" I warned, trying to wiggle out from under him. He just sat back on the top of my legs, keeping me pinned with a sinister grin and then he pressed his hands to my sides and started tickling me.

Shocks of laughter exploded from my lips and twisted and kicked my feet but I couldn't move he just kept tickling, hands moving up and down my sides.

"Winchester, s-stop, knock it off, dammit." I gasped but he just kept going.

"I can't believe it," he laughed. "The fearsome and angry hunter with an attitude problem and doesn't take shit from anyone, the hunter that tried to kill me, is ticklish?"

"G-god dammit Winchester, s-stop." I giggled helplessly, tears gathering in my eyes. My hands whipped out to stop him but he simply grabbed them both in one hand while the other continued to torture my sides.

"Nope not until you say it."

"S-say what?"

"What did I say about calling me Winchester?"

"Screw you!"

"Come on, say it."

"Nn-no."

"I'll just keep tickling you then."

"Agh! No!"

"Say it, out loud." He sing-songed.

"Dean!" I laughed, gasping for air. "Dean, there, you happy? Dean!"

"Yup!" he removed his hands and flopped onto his back next to me. He slung an arm out and I moved closer, snuggling into his side, trying to slow my breathing. I moved a leg to rest on top of his and we just lied there. On the grass under the blue sky, in an empty park listening to each other breathe.

**You're an ass**

_And you're my bitch, glad we hashed that out._

I grumbled but didn't say anything. Eventually my eyes drifted shut and I fell into a doze, Dean's fingers combing and playing with my hair, relaxing me. I felt content to just lie there and soak up the sun but my body had other plans. Sharp pain stabbed through my brain and I lurched up into a hunched over sitting position, grabbing at my head, gasping in shock and pain. The sensation vanished as suddenly as it appeared.

"Ally?" Dean asked, his voice worried. He sat up and gently tugged my face to the side to look at me.

"I'm fine, it's just a headache, I'll be fine." Another shooting pain made me clench my eyes shut and I groaned. The pain was hot and cold at the same time, slicing deep and making my stomach protest nauseatingly.

"You're not fine." He stated calmly.

"Yes I am." I couldn't think straight, thoughts muddled. His voice was far away and distorted. I felt him in my mind, trying to figure out what was wrong and I tried to shove him out. He didn't need to feel and suffer through this. The pain sliced through me again and I screamed out in my head, keeping my teeth clenched to stay silent out loud. The pain didn't stop or fade this time; it increased, building up pressure behind my eyes until I thought I was going to throw up. Dean felt and heard everything though I didn't want him to.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the motel." The words coming from him were slow and stretched, distorted. The sun which had been pleasant before was now painful, my body shivered violently as a fever appeared out of nowhere and my brain was on fire.

I was tugged to my feet, an arm wrapped around my waist, helping me walk. My footsteps were unsure and stumbling. The pain was insane and I was near tears. I belatedly realized after a moment that we had come to a stop and looked up drunkenly to see a city trooper standing in our way.

"Everything alright here sir?" his hand was poised on his radio as if to call someone and I swayed. I had to lock my knees to keep from buckling to the ground in a heap.

"Yes, everything is fine. My wife isn't feeling well so I'm taking her home." Dean kept his words smooth and calm even though I could feel he was impatient and worried.

"Do I need to call for help? She might need a doctor."

"No, no it's fine. I got it. If she needs a doctor I'll take her myself."

I whimpered, "Dean." My voice was weak and tearful.

"You're okay babe, I'm taking you home." He helped me pass the officer and as soon as we rounded the bend and out of the trooper's line of vision, Dean swept me up into his arms in a bridal hold and was loping forward. My mind drifted in and out of awareness. Impala. Blink. Dean yelling. What was he yelling about? Something about staying with him. Well where else am I gonna go, we're bonded you ass. Blink. Motel room. Blink. Dean shouting into his phone while I moaned on the bed in pain, curled in on myself. Blink. Crowley, frowning and raising one of my eyelids to look at my eye. Blink. Darkness.

In my mind, through the connection, I could hear them and see them through Dean's eyes. They kept flashing between black and green as Dean shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with her? One second she's fine and the next she's in a world of pain. She couldn't even see straight or stand up on her own."

Crowley sighed, hands in his pockets, "It's starting."

"What is?" Dean demanded.

"Her visions, she's a prophet, remember? She is going to be receiving the Word of God and I hear it hurts like a bitch. Since this is her first time, it's going to be debilitating and excruciating."

"What am I supposed to do, the pain could kill her."

"Don't look at me. You've had more dealings with prophets than I have."

Dean thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"Yeah, Chuck, the first prophet Sam and I met. The one who wrote those stupid books. He said that when he got visions, it hurt like hell and he would drink until he passed out." He was digging through his bags and swore when he came up empty.

"What are you looking for?" Crowley asked curious.

"Booze, liquor, alcohol, something strong enough to knock her on her ass and then some but I'm out. Dammit!" Dean's eyes were completely black now and staying that way. He was pissed and murderous, hands clenching. Crowley could see that Dean was quickly losing it.

The King of Hell snapped his fingers and the previously empty table now had five or six glass bottles on top of it. Whiskey, scotch, vodka, the heavy stuff. Dean glanced at Crowley in askance.

"Don't say I never did anything for you. Let me know what the vision is as soon as she has it. That's why we have a prophet after all, to know what's going to happen before it does." He blinked out of the room.

Suddenly I was back in my own mind. My cheeks were wet with tears and my hands hurt along with my head. When I looked down at them and brought my vision into focus I saw that my nails had bit into the skin, creating four deep, bloody half –moon crescents in the flesh of my palms.

A fresh wave of agony crashed through me and I cried out loud, clenching my hands again, nails cutting deeper.

"Ally, open up." Dean was in front of me by the bed, holding a bottle to my lips, I could smell the alcohol. "Drink, come on."

I turned my face away, "No, no." I couldn't even form a sentence. He got onto the bed next to me and moved us both back so we sat side by side against the head board then wrapped an arm around me and tilted my head back against his shoulder.

"You have to it will help." His voice was bordering on pleading and I kind of felt bad for the continued refusal. But I couldn't drink, I didn't have the tolerance and I didn't want to face the ramifications of my drunken actions later.

_Ally, you will drink, now_. His voice was full on order and demand, compulsion biting at the mark on my neck. I gritted my teeth and fought against it. But between the pain in my head and the mark making me want to obey, my resistance crippled. I parted my lips and he placed the rip of the bottle there and tipped it back. The first sip of whiskey burned my mouth and I coughed, wanting to lunge away from the liquid but his mind wrapped around mine, holding me down and cutting off my ability to move my own body. I whimpered mentally. He took control of my mouth and made me open. The bottle was back and this time my throat swallowed it down. Drink after drink, he made me swallow. The burn brought tears to my eyes. He paused every so often to let me breathe before he continued. I drank a little under a third of the bottle before he pulled away and set in on the nightstand. He wrapped both arms around me and cuddled my body against his, waiting to see if it would work.

My stomach was practically empty except for the apple I had eaten earlier so the liquor hit me hard and fast. The pain drifted away, held slightly at bay. My mind was muzzy and confused, thoughts disjointed.

Dean," I slurred. "Whas goin on? M'head don' hurt ny'more." Well it did, but not as much. My mind didn't really register the pain but his did. He made me open my mouth again and urged me to drink more. Half of the bottle, enough to have me beyond wasted and shit-faced drunk but not enough to give me alcohol poisoning. He pulled away and sat the bottle back down, holding me to him with both arms.

I started giggling, I couldn't stop, the laughter just trickled out and the sound just had me giggling harder.

"Shit, you weren't kidding, you don't have a tolerance for this. It's a small bottle, I could drink the whole damn bottle and barely have a five minute buzz."

"Well, jus' cuz' you drink like its water, don't mean I do." My words were slurred and spoken in between giggles.

"No, but seriously you're a light weight. I could drink better than this when I was 15. And figures you would be a happy drunk. Surly and irritable twenty four/seven but get a little booze in you and you perk right up."

"Hey, hey you, hey." I got up on my knees next to him, swaying before smacking his chest with a clumsy hand. "I'm am a very happy, hic, person. You jus seem to have this, this talen' for pissing me off. Okay? I was happy with my big brother, smiled, all the time, so you can jus suck it."

"You have an older brother?" he wondered.

"Yeah," I nodded my head and felt my face droop slightly in sadness. "But he died, long time, hic, ago. Ripped to fuckin pieces by, by, damned ghoul. Fuckin cock suckin' sonofabitch. He killed him, wore m'brother's face and and was gonna kill me but a hunter saved me."

"How old were you?"

"I was," I squinted trying to remember. "I was 15. I was all alone after he died."

His face was pained, "Didn't you have anyone to stay with? Parents?"

"Nope," I replied, matter of fact. "Jus me and m'brother agins' the world. Parents disappeared after I was born so Derek, m'brother, raised me. He was 16 when I was born. But then he died. I didn't like bein alone, didn't have nowhere to go. So I became a hunter. Found a group and they taught me, how to hunt but then they died too and I was all by m'self again."

"So, you just stayed alone? Hunting?"

I was proud of that, "Yep, almost 11 years now, all by m'self. Killing and living on the road in my baby."

"Baby?"

"M'car, my baby, which you, you asshole, dickface, made me leave behind." I jabbed him in the chest with my finger before my face fell again and I sniffed, trying not to cry. I guess I was turning into a weepy, happy drunk. "I never like bein' alone. Miss Derek so bad but I knew that, that if I tried to be around other people, or team up with someone, they'd die and I'd be alone again. I couldn't handle it, so I stayed alone."

Suddenly I was wrapped in a hug, a hand on the back of my neck and lips on the top of my head.

"Dean?" I mumbled, not moving.

"You wait until you're drunk to say my name, really? Really put it off as long as possible didn't you? But you aren't alone. You will never have to be alone again, I promise."

"Liar. Everyone leaves, that's what they always do. They die and I'll be alone" My voice was sure and sad. "Even if you don't die, you'll leave. As soon as you don't need me, you'll sever the bond and leave. The only reason you're with me is because I'm a prophet." I was a brutally honest drunk as well. I felt angry about the fact that the only reason he stuck around was because I was a prophet, an unreasonable anger because of I've known all along but I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment.

He didn't say anything, what words could be said? He simply filled my drunken mind with affection and safety, holding me close. In his mind I could hear his thoughts, his vow to not let anything happen. For him, it always seemed as if people died and left him. Parents, Bobby, Sam, they all left, so he became a demon and separated himself from everyone so that they couldn't leave and hurt him. He was realizing that that was exactly what I did as well. In his mind he made a vow, a vow to never let me go and never leave me alone. I knew it was pointless but I said nothing.

I pushed my head back and looked up at him, into those green eyes that were usually cold or amused but were now filled with pain. I didn't want him to hurt, but what could I do? What could I say? Words wouldn't work so I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, reaching around with my eyes closed and grabbing the hand behind me and simply holding it. The kiss was sweet, chaste, drunk on my part and filled with a desire to comfort.

I moved my lips against his; seeking more but before he could give it to me, my eyes slid shut and I slumped, head against his chest. Before I completely passed out, I felt him shake his head and sigh, but he ran his fingers through my hair and chuckled softly. The heartbeat in his chest and the affection in his mind were the last things I registered before slipping under and letting the images in my head take me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Awesome! Read, enjoy, and review and thank you to all of those that have reviewed already. We are almost to the smut but not quite but please stay tuned – it is coming!...just not right now…**

**I do not own Supernatural or any rights to it or the characters (but if I did, I would not share).**

**(=^.^=)**

I woke like I normally did, hard and sudden, but this time with purpose, lunging off the bed and to my feet. I swung around, looking, looking for something. Dean walked out of the bathroom and was astounded to find me standing, he rushed forward, prepared to catch me if I fell but I waved him away, agitated.

_Ally?_ His thoughts were cautious.

I just shook my head, muttering, "Paper and pencil, paper and pencil." I ripped open one of his bags and searched it and moved to the next when I didn't find want I wanted.

In the next bag I found it, a notebook of blank paper and a pen. I didn't feel triumphant, just filled with a purpose. Not wasting time with a chair, I tossed the paper to the table and hovered over it, flipping it open to a blank and I set the pen to paper. I drew. Lines, curves, shadows, I drew. The pictures in my head, one after another, I had to get them down, I was filled with the need to do so, I couldn't stop, something just kept pushing me. Write it down write it down write it down.

Minutes ticked away and Dean just stood, not moving, watching me. My hand darted back and forth before flipping to a new page. I drew like something possessed and maybe I was. The Word of God. Yes, that seemed accurate, possessed by the Word of God as a prophet.

The visions I had had in my sleep played on repeat, flowing and flicking and bumping into one another in my brain, coming and going faster and faster. I gritted my teeth and blinked fiercely, trying to stay conscious, to stay focused, to finish. Don't stop don't stop write it down write it down.

I drew until my hand cramped and kept drawing until the pictures ran out, until there was nothing left to draw and the pen dropped from my hand. The instant relief was immense as I was released from whatever had had its hold on me, compelling me to draw. I slumped to the floor on my side, breathing hard.

"Ally, Ally you with me?" Dean's urgent voice rang in my head and spoken out loud, practically shouting.

"God, yes, Winchester, I can hear just fine thanks. Jeez." I lifted my aching head and stood up, shaky. He reached a hand out to steady me. Just as he was about to step towards me, my stomach jolted.

"Ally?"

Bathroom," I clapped a palm to my mouth and lurched away from him and into the motel restroom. I barely made it to the toilet on time before my stomach revolted and I puked. I heaved everything up since I was six and then some. My stomach heaved until it was empty and then it was dry muscle spasms. A hand on back rubbed in comforting circles, Dean's deep voice murmured assurances.

"Go, away." I moaned brokenly but he didn't move; he stayed with me, running a damp cloth over my forehead and neck.

I finally stopped throwing up and he helped me to my feet. His arm supported my body as I brushed my teeth to get the foul taste out of my mouth. I stumbled to the bed, leaning against him heavily and flopped down. Gentle fingers wiped hair back from my sweaty forehead and placed a damp cloth there. He managed to coax me into taking a few sips of water until allowing me to lay back.

"Ally, what just happened?"

He was irritating but then again everything was. I was tired, my stomach empty and I had a hangover from Hell. "How am I supposed to fucking know, I just woke up and something in my head pushed me, shoved to move and, wait. Where is it?" I tried to lurch from the bed but his heavy hand on my shoulder kept me pinned to the pillows. It was honestly sad how weak I was at that moment.

Without me having to ask, he went over and grabbed the spiral notebook. I hastily flipped open while he just watched me, sitting on the edge. I glared up at him and scooted to the side, pulling on him until he sat next to me so he could see the book too. I shook the paper.

"This, why did I see this in my head? When I was sleeping, I saw this, as if it was actually happening."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think it was a vision."

"A what?"

"A vison, of the future, sent by heaven. Only you can get these being a prophet. I've met a prophet that went through the same thing but his seemed to be more focused in the past and present, not the future."

"Damn," I breathed and frowned, "So what this is going to a regular thing?" He nodded. "Aw double damn." I moaned. "That was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced and I've been mind-jacked by three Djinn's at once." I sighed looking down at the pages, filled with shades of black and grey, people and images.

I flipped through the pages. The walls of a warehouse building, the First Blade, me, five people with shadowy, barely there wings spread out, a dark puddle on the ground. I stopped a few pages in, already sick of looking and closed the book, tossing it the side. I settled back, my head on Dean's shoulder.

A prophet. Until now it hadn't seemed like a real thing now it was too real and felt like a cosmic joke. Throughout the majority of my life I was just wanted to a regular, everyday hunter. Live, hunt, save people and eventually die quietly on my own. Now, because of this, that dream had just died a tragic death. I knew that I would keep seeing these visions and I could feel that I would be sought after by different entities. Angels would hunt me down, demons and other hunters. Someone that could see the future; the outcome of a battle, the location of an enemy, it was a desirable trait and many people would want to use it for their benefit. I shivered and felt fear go through me. I was just one hunter. I wouldn't be able to ward of hordes of demons, angels and expert hunters. Shit, I could barely ward of the demons I hunted now and they only came in twos or threes. I'd have to hide, and keep moving without stopping, never staying in one place for long. Misery and dread blanketed my mind but they were washed away by a calm assurance from Dean,

_You're not alone in this Ally, I'm here for you._

**You're a demon too, aren't you interested in using this power for your own benefit?** I was bitter and my thoughts rang with it.

_No, I'm not._

That startled me. **What? **

_I'm not interested in using you. The whole future telling crap is a load, I make my own destiny._ His thoughts were sincere and I believed him.

**Thank you**

He just hugged me closer and then something happened that startled both of us to no end. His chest rumbled in a deep purring sound and then my body rumbled in a lighter, more feminine purr in response. I looked up in shock and his look mirrored mine.

"What the actual fuck?" I said in a near shout. I scrambled backwards and that was when I noticed that I was dressed in a pair of black panties and a Black Sabbath shirt that was too big and smelled like Dean.

"When – who undressed me?" I shrieked.

You did." He laughed.

"Huh? When?"

"Last night. You woke up at some point and you started whining about being hot, I tried to stop you but the next thing I knew, you were half way undressed and didn't stop until you were in your underwear. You passed out again after and I redressed you."

"Oh. Wait," I became suspicious. "I'm not wearing a bra." I observed slowly.

"Nope." He was too happy.

"Gah! Damn it! This is why I don't drink!"

"Yeah I know; you're a light weight."

"I know! Did anything else happen?" I demanded.

He placed his hands over his heart in mock pain, "Awe, you wound me, thinking I would take advantage of a drunken girl that spontaneously decided to strip in my presence."

I broadcasted a picture of me throttling him. "Don't worry, I put my shirt on you and went to bed. I didn't touch or try anything, I swear." I knew he was telling the truth so I relaxed and went to get dressed.

"Nice tattoo by the way." He said as an afterthought. I did have a tattoo, an anti-possession symbol, identical to the one I had seen on his chest, tattooed on my left breast.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled and stormed into the bathroom with a change of clothes. His laughter was loud and followed me into the shower.

I took a shower and when I got out I was drying my hair when something crossed my mind and I frowned. I wrapped a towel around my body and then I looked at my hands and frowned harder. I knew that yesterday while I was in pain my nails had cut deep into my palms but now my hands were smooth and unscarred, had I dreamed it? Apprehension filled my mind and but I strove to ignore it.

Dean had left his little travel bag on the sink so I opened it and was delighted to find a toothbrush and deodorant. I knew they were his and I didn't care. He hadn't bought me any of my own so I'd just have to use his. I would need a hairbrush soon though. I dug around in the bag to find toothpaste but gasped when my finger found the blade of a razor instead.

I drew my hand out, my middle finger was sliced open and blood beaded and dripped but as I watched, the bleeding slowed and then stopped. The split edges of skin moved close together, met and sealed. The line faded to pink and then to nothing. It had healed no scarring, right before my eyes. I did what any normal human would, I screamed.

The scream was short but it had Dean barreling into the bathroom, First Blade ready, eyes black. He looked around the room and at me. I was paler than usual and shaking but fine. His eyes flicked back to green.

"Ally, what is it? Why did you scream?"

"I, m-my finger, it just…what the actual fuck?"

/

"Yeah man, it healed up just like me. Of course we tested it, she showed me. Poison spider? Dude, I'm serious, get your ass here now." Dean had been on the phone with Crowley for ten minutes. As soon as I had told him the cut was healed, he handed me a pocket knife and I tested it on the palm of my hand, the wound healed right up and it still freaked me out to no end. He had told me to get dressed and I did, when I was done, he was talking to Crowley and I simply sat on the bed and waited.

"Look and there's something else. I don't know if it's the bond or the Mark of Cain or what but something is changing us, the both of us and I need to know why and how. Yes, she had the damn vision you son of a bitch."

"What did you see?" Crowley appeared across the room right in front of me and my body went rigid. Dean was suddenly in between us, his back to me, cutting off Crowley's view of me. In Dean's eye I could see Crowley was startled as was I, since when did Dean care if Crowley saw me?

"I – I wrote it down, well, I mean, I drew the vision when I woke up after seeing it." My voice was confused; Dean still hadn't moved or said anything. The notebook was where I had left it on the bed so I grabbed it and got to my feet, moving around Dean to try and hand it to Crowley. Dean moved to keeping himself between me and Crowley. Dean turned, plucked the notebook from my hands and tossed it to the other man. The King of Hell caught it and cast Dean an assessing look before opening the book and looking at the drawings. I peeked around Dean's form to see what he thought.

Crowley raised an eyebrow as he looked over the pictures and then looked at me, "These are quite good." I shrugged; I'd always had a small talent for drawing so it had seemed natural to draw the vision.

"What exactly did you see in this vision?" He asked, still perusing the drawings.

"Um, well, we were in a building, Dean and me. It smelled weird and I could tell that it was nighttime. I'm not sure what we were doing but it was quiet. The next thing I knew, there were people in the room with us. Four were surrounding Dean and had weapons. I went to help but then there was another person in front of me. I had never seen any of them before but when the lights flickered, I could see these things behind them, wings." I swallowed hard and paused. Dean turned to look at me and looked up at him, I didn't have to ask, he knew I needed comfort so he placed an arm around my shoulder and drew me close, urging me to continue. I did. "I drew a gun and shot him in the chest. It didn't affect him. The angel spoke to me, wanting to know if I was the prophet. I didn't answer. He opened his mouth again but this time what came out, they weren't words exactly, they sounded strange but I knew what they meant. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about, I didn't have any tablets; that's what he asked, but he looked as if I had said something else. He told me that I was the prophet. He went to grab me but I moved away. I didn't want him to touch me. Dean kept trying to get over to me, he'd already killed two of them but they kept him back. The one in front of me moved again, closer and I moved away from him again. I knew what they were doing, they were trying to separate me from Dean, take me from the building but I couldn't let them. So I ran, there were shelves and cars in the building and I lost him in those. Dean was yelling. He killed the four that he had been fighting; I tried to get to him but another angel found me first. He put his fingers on my forehead and everything went black."

I fell silent, the memory of the fear and adrenaline had my hands shaking so I stuffed them in the pockets of my denim jacket. Dean mentally comforted me and I moved close to him.

"So they spoke to you in a language you had never heard but you understood what they said?" Crowley wondered. I nodded. "That angel spoke to you in Enochian, the language of angels, few humans can hear it without dying, even fewer can understand it and the fact you could marks you as a prophet."

My body shook, so many things were changing, visions, angels, and it was a bit overwhelming. Dean was rubbing soothing circles on my back and I leaned into his side.

Crowley was darting his eyes between the two of us, "What happened with you two, a few days ago you were at each other's throats but now you're acting lovey-dovey. You're even dressed similar." I hadn't noticed but we were, in different colors but the same, jeans, plaid and a jacket with work boots.

"That's what I was trying to tell you on the phone man, something's happened. Since I became a demon I didn't care about anything but killing, eating and fucking. I still want all of those things but the urge isn't as strong. Something's weird with her too, she hasn't tried to kill me once, hasn't even thought about it even though I've given her ample opportunity." I blushed, embarrassed about that. "And earlier, she cut her finger and it healed almost instantly. And before that, we were, we-" The words failed him and I felt his embarrassment now.

I finished for him, "We were purring like cats." I didn't think the King of Hell could look so funny shocked but I was proven wrong when I said that.

"Cats? Purring?" He seemed disbelieving and I didn't blame him. I nodded solemnly.

"Huh. Can you show me?"

I shrugged; I didn't know how it had happened in the first place and sent curious thoughts to Dean. He had an idea and asked if it was okay to try it and I replied that it was. Crowley watched this whole exchange with a considering look, as if he knew we were communicating in a way he couldn't hear.

Dean lifted a hand and gently tugged the hair tie out and let my hair slip past my shoulders in a cascade of copper red. He ran his hands through it lightly, before drifting up to massage at the base of my scalp, fingers strong but not painful. His mind breathed into mine, fluttering and airy, relaxing me. The separate sensations had my eyes drifting almost shut. He dug his fingers in a little more and something in my chest rumbled lightly. It barely registered in my mind, I was so content. I pushed my head closer and he added his nails, scratching occasionally, making my chest rumble more in a loud purr that was audible in the room. My relaxed thoughts had overshadowed his and he answered with a similar sound, deeper and more feral, Bengal tiger to my house cat but it was there and Crowley's eyes were practically bugging out of his skull.

He cleared his throat, "Well, that's different."

My mind finally picked up on the sound I was making and I moved away from Dean, bringing our twin purrs to a stop. I was blushing hard and even Dean had a small smudge of pink of the bridge of his nose and the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's different, it's freaking bizarre!" Dean exploded, pissed.

I knew something was fucked up right then because I felt myself cower, cower! Away from him and tried to make myself look small. I hadn't meant to make him mad, I really hadn't. Dean heard my mental whimpers and drew me close again, mentally apologizing, explaining that he wasn't angry with me but with the fact he didn't understand our current situation. I nodded and tried to reclaim my usual attitude and snarky-ness.

Crowley looked excited now, as he if had found a new toy to play with.

"Dean, do you mind if I test something?" He asked eagerly making me wary of what he wanted. Dean simply nodded and in a weird way, well weird to me, he seemed to kind of trust Crowley which really just screamed all kinds of wrong, but he was calm…up until Crowley quickly stepped forward and placed himself on my other side, opposite from Dean and firmly planted his hand on my shoulder. I jumped and freaked out a bit but Dean went nuts.

The First Blade seemed to appear instantly in his hand, his eyes went black and he full on snarled, like an animal, while swinging the Blade at Crowley. Crowley snapped his fingers before Dean could and placed himself across the room. Once Crowley was no longer close, Dean's eyes returned to their green shade and his face smoothed out from the harsh snarl.

**What the hell is wrong with you?** I demanded.

_He touched you_, he replied simply.

**That doesn't mean you can attack him! **

He just shrugged and looked back to Crowley who looked positively intrigued. "I would like to run a few more tests," he was intrigued. Dean nodded.

Crowley had us move apart from each other, separated by a few feet of space, and with a snap of his fingers summoned two people, a male and female, loyal demons, a fact made obvious by the way they lowered their black eyes respectively in Crowley's presence. The three of them walked towards us and stopped a few feet away, in between and in front of Dean and me. Crowley pushed the female close to me and while I tensed at the proximity of a demon, Dean remained calm. And then Crowley pushed the male at me and Dean growled, fingers tightening on the blade still in his hand. Crowley hastily pulled the male back and snapped them away.

"What was that about?" Dean wondered. I kinda knew where Crowley was going with this and had arrived at the same conclusion that Crowley did.

"You're being territorial." Crowley stated.

"What?" Dean didn't get it.

"Don't you see, not wanting another male near her, dressing her up in your clothes or in clothes similar to yours, keeping her close, making sure she is safe and happy, you are essentially acting like a mated wolf, or tiger by the way your purring."

Dean still didn't seem to get it, so I jumped into explain, "When two jungle cats or wolves mate, the male basically claims the female and marks her as his. Since you haven't, technically, claimed or mated me, you are trying to state that I'm yours by having me wear clothes that you choose. When the male mates with a female, she belongs to him, all decisions are made for her by him and she is expected to accept that. He brings in the food, provides shelter, safety, comfort, and he won't let other males near her for the fear that they will steal her away. The female accepts this, acting demure and obedient, doing anything to keep her mate happy. It's all instinct. I've been feeling that instinct, acting timid around you, doing what you say and allowing you to do what you believe is best, allowing you to take care of me. You've been doing it since the start, obeying and following your instincts, actively making decisions and ordering me around but I've been fighting it hard. I'm an independent woman and I have to fight against these instincts or risk losing that independence. I know for a fact that it's somehow because of the bond because if anybody else had tried to order me around like you have been, I would have knocked their teeth out."

Crowley nodded looking at me, "You're rather smart for a hunter aren't you?"

I bristled at the condescending tone, "Well, duh, I do have a Master's degree you moron."

Dean was surprised, "You do? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I got it before I became a hunter, finished high school in a year, tested out of most of my classes, and got my degree in half the time it normally takes." I waved it away. "But what I want to know is why I'm healing like he does? And is this mate thing normal for the bonding spell you did?"

"No, it most certainly is not," Crowley responded. "I've seen the spell used before and I've never seen it become so strong. Yes the bonded can, occasionally, hear thoughts and feel each other's emotions once in a while, but you two seem to be completely bonded, conversing mentally and practically living inside each other's heads. This connection you have is deeper than should be possible and I think it's because of the Mark."

"How could the Mark of Cain do this?" Dean demanded.

"The Mark is ancient, primitive and the spell amplified that a hundred-fold to the point that a simple binding spell has morphed into a mating mark that affects you both on a soul level, bringing forth your primal instincts. Your souls are now linked when it was supposed to only be your minds. This is ancient, unknown magic and I don't know what you can expect from it." Crowley sighed.

My mind rebelled against this and I shook my head violently. Hell no, fuck no! Shit, this wasn't happening! My soul was supposed to be my own and what Crowley was saying, that we were bonded deeper than should be possible? I couldn't wrap my mind around that at all. Dean stepped forward to try and calm me but I backed away.

"Don't you dare touch me; this is all your fault!" I was angry and confused. I had thought that I was developing affection for him and him for me but now I knew it was the mark, breeding emotions that didn't exist.

"No Ally what you're feeling isn't just the spell, I would know if it were. While the spell does make us more primal, it does not tell us what to feel."

Crowley jumped in, "He's right. The spell couldn't do that, in fact the only way this spell could work this deep was if the Mark of Cain had recognized you as Dean's mate, the other half of his soul."

I put my hand to my head where pain suddenly spiked through it and I fell to my knees. The pain increased and I clutched my head between my palms.

"Ally, what is it, what's wrong?" Dean's voice.

"It's another vision." Crowley's.

I could see the vision in my head and I had a hard time telling the difference between it and what was really happening, no wonder it was recommended to drink yourself to sleep to deal with this.

"They're coming," I bit out.

"Who, Ally, who?"

I moaned before continuing, "A hunter and an angel. Agh! He's wearing a trench coat. They're coming, I can see it. They'll be here, soon."

"Moose and flight-risk Cas." Crowley said. His phone rang and he answered. "What?"

Dean was picking me up from the floor and laying me on the bed.

"How close are they?" Crowley's voice was angry. "You buggering morons, I should have known about this hours ago!" He snapped the phone shut. "They're an hour out of town, you need to move now."

"I can't move her when she's like this, it could hurt her." Dean growled.

"You're going to have to risk it unless you want a family reunion in this motel room. You and by extension, the prophet, are warded so Castiel can't just pop in but they will find you once they get here. The angel will be able to pinpoint the location of a nearby prophet. So you need to get out of town."

Dean snarled, "Fine, but I need you to distract them long enough to get her out."

Crowley nodded, "I can give you two hours and not a minute more."

"Done."

Crowley vanished and Dean started packing our things, throwing everything into a bag and carrying it out to the car. The pain was intense, blinding now because I wasn't letting the vision run its course but if I did, Dean wouldn't be able to move me. I had to fight it off long enough for us to get away. Whoever was coming, Dean seriously didn't want to meet with them. I couldn't help but wonder what Crowley meant by family reunion. The thought was gone, banished temporarily by the pain and I groaned.

My vision darkened until I was blinded and I cried out, "Dean! Dean where are you?" My mind was panicked at the loss of sight and the pain hadn't decreased.

His voice was there but I couldn't tell where he was, "Ally, I'm right here, everything's fine but we need to get you in the car."

"Dean," I whimpered quietly, "I can't see, my eyes, they…"

Dean dipped into my mind and found what I said was true and I could feel him flinch at the pain I was experiencing. Then I was being picked up and carried into the cool night air and I was placed gently in the seat of the Impala. He shut the door and then was on his side, bringing the car to life and pealing out of the parking lot.

As we drove, he shoved a bottle into my hand with the command to drink. I did without fighting, coughing at first. The same whiskey as before. I downed the half I didn't finish before and welcomed the drunken stupor that almost instantly appeared, drowning out the pain and putting me slowly to sleep. I still couldn't see so I blindly reached out a hand to Dean and he grabbed it and held it, tugging me closer. I lied down my side, using his thigh as a pillow.

"Dean?" I ventured sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

**What did Crowley mean when he said "family reunion," who are we running from? Did you know them?** The effort of verbal speech was too much so I stuck with mental. A long time passed before he answered.

"Yes, I knew them, at one point, but not anymore. They were once my family and now they're hunting me too, just like you did."

I yawned. **I'm not hunting you anymore. I don't want to. I'll protect you from them. We're in this together now and I'm not losing you. You aren't getting rid of me yet, we'll fight them together.**

"Sure Ally, now go to sleep."

I made him laugh with the next thing I said**, you're still an asshole though; I haven't forgotten that box of underwear in the trunk.**

"Go to sleep Ally." He said softly. Blind and sleeping on a demon, no, not just a demon anymore, Dean, I could no longer think of him as a demon, I fell asleep and welcomed the vision that came with it.

/

My eyes were closed and then open and then I was looking for paper which was handed to me by a prepared Dean along with a pen. I could see again and this vision was shorter than the last one. The images scratched with the pen, flowing with the ink. The hunter and the angel fighting a demon, killing it, arrived at the motel and then found nothing except an empty room, hastily abandoned. I drew the motel manager. She told them that the room was rented by a male and a female. She gave them descriptions, I drew those too, red hair, black Impala and canvas jacket. The two got in a car, the hunter hitting the steering wheel, the angel comforting him with words of we're close, and then a cell phone. It rang. The pen broke in my hand, ink going everywhere, I didn't stop, I wrote out the word PROPHET with the tip of my finger and the images ran out.

I blinked. My hand was covered in ink, the last image still drying and looked up. Dean was sipping on coffee and driving down the road.

"What did you see?"

"They know. They know I'm a prophet."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay here it is, Chapter 8. Enjoy**

Cities drifted by as we drove south through Wyoming, then Colorado and then we changed route, sped up through Nebraska, Iowa, stopping only to sleep, only the Impala, never a motel, and to eat, always with cash, never credit. Weeks and we never stopped, we kept driving. I didn't have another vision which frustrated us both because we wanted to know where our pursuers were, how close they were getting. How had they found out I was a prophet? I covered my hair whenever I was around people, a noticeable color that drew the eye. They now knew Dean and I were riding together and they were chasing us. But who were they trying to catch, the Prophet of the Lord or the hunter turned demon?

We finally stopped in Chicago, Illinois. It had been my idea, easier to go unnoticed in a big city than in a small town. We had to rest, rejuvenate and Dean thought it safe to stop for a night. Another vision hit, the hunter and angel were in California, following a false trail Crowley had laid for us so I asked Dean to stay in town for more than one night. I was tired and irritable and he wasn't any better, any longer in the car and we might have tried to kill each other. As it was Dean was itching to kill something, I could feel it in his mind the way he could feel the pain from my visions. He never actually saw the vision, just white static, I guess it can only be interpreted by a prophet. Dean's itch was bad though and if he didn't scratch it soon, he'd go postal on civilians.

So I grabbed a dozen newspapers and while he ran across the street to a Chinese take-out place, not far enough to cause much more than a couple twinges of pain on my end, I sat down at the table in our room and scoured the papers for potential jobs. Light ones, not likely to draw to much attention and fairly recent so that we wouldn't run the risk of running into another hunter.

He came through the door with bags of food and saw me sitting at the table, surrounded by newspapers and read from my mind what I was going to say before I did.

"No." He said simply.

"Oh, come on, I didn't even say anything."

"I said, no."

"But, Dean-"

"No dammit, no hunting."

"But there's a small one right here in town, a ghost, basic salt and burn."

He walked over to the table and swiped his hand across the surface, sending papers everywhere. I lunged up from my seat and got in his face; well I got close and looked up at his face. It was hard to seem tough and unintimidated by the rage playing in his mind when I was half a foot shorter but I managed.

"Dean, we need to do a job. I'm going crazy not doing anything and I know you are too. It will be easy, I promise. In and out less than a day. I've even figured out who the ghost probably is and why they're haunting. Come on please."

"No, Ally, I'm not taking you on a hunt, it's not happening."

"Why the hell not? I've been hunting for a long time, it's not like I'll be a hindrance or some shit like that!"

"Because I'll be too busy making sure you don't get hurt. I won't be able to focus on the case and that could get somebody killed."

"I can take care of myself Dean! One pansy-ass ghost is not going to finish me off."

"No!"

I growled in frustration. "You are being unreasonable and stubborn."

He moved away and sat the table, drawing out some food containers from the plastic bag, fortune cookies and chopsticks followed. "No, I'm being smart. We're not hunting and that's final."

I huffed and stared at him in disbelief and anger. He was being stubborn and I was bored out of my skull. He was to and his itch to hunt was worse than mine but he wouldn't listen.

I grabbed my food and sat to think. He needed to hunt and I was bored, if I couldn't get what I wanted by talking to him as an equal, I grinned, maybe I could do it as his "mate." I had noticed that if I acted as my normal self, attitude and harshness, he said no and I didn't get anywhere. But if I acted soft, demure and submissive, then he listened, I had gotten a hunting knife to keep on me by doing that. I smirked but Dean just ignored me. I could tell he had withdrawn from our connection for the most part. He had been doing it a lot lately in an effort to keep me from feeling his urges to kill, it worked out perfectly for me because he wouldn't know what I was thinking in that moment.

Time passed and we were both done eating, I was tapping my nails on the table, bored, and he was cleaning his gun silently. I'd been thinking of ways to get what I wanted, a hunt, and finally something came to me and a nervous flutter went through my stomach but I stood up anyway and walked to his side of the table. He didn't look up. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and set my chin on his shoulder, he still didn't do anything. That was fine, I was having fun despite the nerves in my stomach and I moved my head and pressed my lips to the back of his neck before nibbling it softly. His hands on the gun faltered and I grinned. I had his attention.

"You know," I whispered, voice soft, "I never did get to try on the all the underwear in that box. I've been avoiding it but maybe today is the day to try some of them on." He didn't say anything but I knew he was paying attention. "But the problem is that I don't really know what looks good on me," another press of lips to the side of his neck, "Maybe you could help me. I'll show them to you and you can tell me if they look good or not." His breathing was short and slightly shallow, I had him. "But at the same time I really, really want to go on a hunt. What should I do Dean?"

"Ally, you're playing with fire here." He warned with a growl.

"Mmhmm but maybe I like the burn. What do you say Winchester? I scratch your back, you scratch mine." I lightly scored my nails over his shoulder blade as I said this. His muscles were tense but he said nothing so I pulled out my trump card, "Pretty please Dean." My voice was feminine and submissive while at the same time it was coy and teasing.

"Oh alright," He exploded "But I make the rules and you follow them, got it? You don't leave my sight and if I think there's even a hint of danger, we smoke out and you don't say another word, got it."

"Yep!" I kissed his neck again happily, proud that I was slowly learning how to manipulate him and get my way.

/

The pansy-ass ghost turned out to be a banshee that had been summoned by a coven of warlocks to kill their business rivals. The banshee was a bitch to take down and the four warlocks put up a good fight but between me and Dean, we ghosted them. I took the banshee while Dean scratched his killing itch with the warlocks, stabbing them with First Blade. He wasn't happy that the hunt had turned out to be something more challenging than a ghost but I didn't care. He felt better and so did I and that was the goal in the first place.

When we got back to the motel, Dean retrieved the box and I felt a tremor run through me, he'd seen me almost completely naked but I had been passed out and I was still shy. He grabbed my upper arm and led me into the room, not giving me a chance to talk myself out of this. He pushed me into the bathroom and left the box before shutting the door. He didn't say a word but I knew that he wasn't feeling patient. I was holding up my end of the deal and yet at the same time he was viewing it as a sort of punishment.

I breathed in through my nose and started going through the box. Lace and silk made me cringe and I groaned. Cotton was my safe haven and I knew for a fact that I had already taken all those out and they were in the duffel bag with my normal clothes. I would have to wear the more scary stuff. The first thing I grabbed was a silk night gown that fell to my knees in a fall of blue material, it wasn't see-through and it covered a decent amount of cleavage. I placed my hand on the door knob but I had a hard time bringing myself to open it. I had never done this, it was completely new territory and I was frightened. No, I was a hunter, I've faced down the stuff of nightmares, I wouldn't be afraid of this.

Mustering my courage, I swung the door open and walked out. Dean had been lying back on the bed but when I came out, he sat forward and trailed his eyes over my body and grinned, but then he shook his head slowly.

_Something else_, his mind whispered. I sighed and went back into the bathroom; this was going to be a long night.

Next I tried another nightie, thinner, more transparent around my abdomen made with green lace and it showed more cleavage. While I could see that Dean liked it, he sent me back. He did the same with next two I tried, each more skimpy than the last.

So I would have to bring out the pieces that I couldn't even touch without blushing. It consisted of two pieces, a baby doll top and matching panties. It was black, held up by thin straps and made of even thinner satin and lace. The triangles over my breasts were completely transparent, tight against my skin and my nipples showed through while my more generous bust was emphasized and I couldn't help but turn red. The material under my breasts barely brushed my belly button, leaving a lot of skin visible. The panties were a tiny, black string thong, completely lace, with one tiny triangle in front. A matching lace garter set with two tiny black bows settled over my thighs. I released my hair from its tie and shook it out gently, the soft strands flowing around my shoulders, framing my face. I felt…sexy. It was an alien feeling but oddly enough, I kind of liked it.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw me. I posed as best I could, leaning against the bathroom door jam, hand in playing with my hair with one hand while the other was clenched at my collar bone and I looked up from beneath my lashes. His mind beckoned me closer and I smiled softly at the approval in his eyes.

I stood in front of him. He twirled his finger around with thoughts of '_go slow_.' I spun slowly around and his hand on my waist stilled me. I looked over my shoulder at him to find his eyes slowly moving up and down my body, lingering. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the dip in my spine above my ass making me gasp softly. His hand started on my upper thigh and trailed down, caressing my skin.

'_Beautifu_l.' His thoughts held awe and pink colored my cheeks. I felt him stand up and he pulled me around to face him and I looked up into his eyes and I leaned closer. He bent his head and captured my lips with his. The kiss was slow and gentle, a loving slide of tongues and small nips. My arms raised and wrapped around his neck while his hands came to rest on my hips. We stood there, just kissing and I finally summoned the courage (ha ha summoned) to mentally ask him for more.

His lips never broke from mine, _what did you have in mind?_

**I want you, all of you, now**.

He pulled away and looked in to my eyes, amazed but unsure, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am." And I was. I wanted him, wanted him like I had never wanted anything else. I was apprehensive of the unknown but I wasn't afraid of him.

"You know that once we do this, it will be official, you will be mine and I won't think of you as anything but. This isn't just going to be sex, this will be me claiming, making you mine, owning you."

I nodded.

"I'm not a good man Ally. I'm not gentle or kind."

"I trust you."

He laid his hands on my bare shoulders and this time his mind spoke to me, _The Mark does things to me okay, makes me violent and once I get started I won't stop._

I knew what he said was true; I felt the black and red violence swirling under his skin, animalistic and angry mixed with lust. He would take me and I wanted it, I wanted all of it. The violence, the claiming, the marking, I wanted to be his because I knew that he would also be mine.

He read the surety in my mind and the violence that he had been keeping reigned in, burst forth; he crashed his lips over mine, all tongue and teeth. The fierceness behind the kiss left me reeling and I struggled to keep up but I coaxed the violence from him, urging him to let it all out because I was strong enough to handle it. I could take anything he could dish out.

A growl rumbled in his chest and he was picking me up, at his mental insistence I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked them at the ankles. We never parted; my hands still around his neck, his on my waist. He moved forward and my back hit a wall. One of his hands lifted and cupped my jaw while the other ran a thumb across the underside of my breast, making me pull away with a gasp. His head ducked down to press kisses to my throat, licking gently and nibbling. His hand was gentle, circling and rubbing against my nipple through the thin material of the night gown.

The gentleness was swept away by teeth biting down on the side of my neck before sucking hard enough to have me crying out a breathless, "Dean!" My hips bucked instinctively and I pulled on his hair slightly. He pressed in closer, taking my lips again, kissing, biting and finally pulling away, teeth latched onto my bottom lip and tugging gently before he let go.

Abruptly he unwrapped my legs from around him, set me on the ground and spun me around so that my back was to him, face bowed looking down, hands pressed against the wall like a policeman doing a search. His hand slid down the front of my body, touching and I jerked back, my hips colliding with his. His fingers traced the top of the panties around to the back and followed the string that dipped in between my ass cheeks before moving down further. I was already damp and I flushed, planting my hands on the wall in front of me to hold me up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I gasped and he chuckled. His fingers moved over the material of the panties before pressing in and rubbing. The soft material moved against my clit making me moan and my legs shake, spreading wider to grant him better access.

**Dean, I'm going to fall, I can't…**

_I'll catch you I promise, I'll always catch you_.

My body swayed into his, my panties wet now, a hand massaged my breast and a growl vibrated in Dean's chest behind me. He bit the nape of my neck, taking the mark between his teeth making my body quake.

His arms and mouth were suddenly gone and he swept me up into his arms, "Bed." He rumbled, voice deepened by arousal.

There were a frustrating amount of layers between us which I sought to correct as he set me on the soft comforter. I got up on my knees and pushed at his jacket. He complied, slowly, teasingly and sent me thoughts of arousal and heat that had me panting as I watched him strip off his top layers until he stood in his jeans. Then he just stood there for a moment so I could look my fill. But I had so much more in mind than just looking.

I trailed my fingers lightly over his cut abs, leaning forward and licking between the muscles, savoring the taste of his skin that was sweat, man, and Dean.

"You're objectifying me." He stated and I grinned up at him.

"And my dressing up in lingerie doesn't count as objectifying? Besides, I'm appreciating, not objectifying." My voice was sultry and throaty, all sexy and confidence, I didn't even know I could sound like that.

He went to unbutton his jeans but I stopped him, thinking, **I want to undress you**.

He bit his lip but nodded making me smile happily. My hands moved over the denim and I rubbed at the growing hardness through the material making him groan. He wanted to take over but I was enjoying myself so he gave me this freedom which I was grateful for.

The button on the jeans popped up with a flick of the flinger and I drew the zipper down slowly. He wasn't wearing any underwear and when I slid the blue material down, his erection slipped out, bobbing in the air. I nibbled my lip, not sure what to do. Dean could see my uncertainty so he showed me, mentally, what he wanted and let me decide if I was okay with doing it. While I was nervous I wanted to try so I glided a finger down his length and then wrapped my hand lightly around it, pumping slowly with a little friction. His hand clenched on my shoulder, but not painfully, so I continued.

I pressed a kiss to the side and then one to the head. A bead of liquid escaped and, curious, I licked it up. The taste was different but not bad so I wrapped my lips around the head and swirled my tongue over the skin before sucking, hollowing my cheeks. His mind was hazy and heated, quelling my nerves, I was doing it right.

My plans to take him deeper were cut short when his control finally snapped and he pushed my head off and immediately kissed me harshly. I grunted under the assault and then found myself pushed onto my back. Dean climbed on the bed and knelt over me, his eyes were black and his erection was flattened to his stomach. My teasing had driven him to the breaking point and he couldn't wait any longer but then neither could I.

The panties were quickly yanked off and Dean ran a finger across my cheek bone, my bottom lip and the down my collar bone. His lips followed, leaving scorching kisses and bitten hickeys behind. He got to my breast and pulled the material covering it aside, taking the soft flesh into his mouth, rolling the nipple in his teeth, flicking a tongue over the bud then sucking. I gasped and though I want to hold his head there he kept moving lower. A hot tongue slid down my stomach and then his face was suspended between my legs. I instinctively tried to close my legs to his gaze but he placed his hands on my knees and shoved them wide apart, moving in between them. He glided a hand up my inner thigh, his breath was hot against me and his tongue swiped out to tease my clit.

I yelled and clutched his head, pulling his hair as his tongue swirled over the bundle of nerves, flicking, teasing, sucking until I couldn't see straight and then his finger slid into my pussy and I could hardly breathe, arching my back.

**Dean!**

_Yes, say my name, say my name. Scream it!_

"Dean!" My scream was hoarse as he slid in a second finger, stretching before pushing deeper and then curled them in a come-hither motion and my hips bucked off the bed. He placed a hand on my hip to hold me down when I tried to scoot away from the overwhelming pleasure and continued to tease me open with the other.

"Fuckin' hell Dean, just get on with it, please." I was begging but I didn't care, I needed something more and I needed it now.

"Have to make sure you're ready," he murmured, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm ready dammit and if you don't fuck me now I swear to God I'll kill you!"

He laughed slightly but drew away and rose above me. He kissed me gently, belying the animal within his body, snarling to be released. He held my hip with one hand while he used the other to place his erection at my entrance. He tried pushing in but I tensed up, I couldn't help it, my body resisted the intrusion and I couldn't relax. Desperation filled my body but then he was kissing me, his thoughts breathing into mine, relaxing my body and I absorbed myself in the kiss. He pressed in and my body went to tense again but he breezed through my brain and kept my body pliant.

Inch by inch, he slid in. His body was shaking from restraining himself but he managed. At one point there was a slight pinch that brought tears to my eyes but he kissed them away gently. Finally, finally, he was fully seated inside me and we both moaned at the feeling.

My instincts demanded full reign, primitive and wanting, and I let them. I wrapped my legs around his waist rocked into him with my hips, gasping at the sensation.

"Dean, you have to move."

"Not. Ready." He gritted. The ability to form full and rational thoughts and sentences was quickly escaping him and he was close to breaking.

"Yes I am, now fuck me." I shoved at his thoughts and he snapped.

His hips pulled back until he was almost all the way out and then he slammed back in, fucking me hard. His demon strength helped him go deep and fast, I could barely keep up, all I could do was hang on for the ride.

Dean's hips thrust into me and I would have been shoved up the bed if he didn't have a bruising grip on my hips. In effort to get my breasts and skin he tugged at the nightie but then lost patience and simply ripped it in half, exposing my skin. He bit and sucked leaving a mark on my collar, throat and breast. I moaned softly and yanked his head up for a kiss.

A hard jab from his hips had my back arching off the bed and crying out. I could feel my muscles tense and clench. I whimpered at the feeling, so unknown.

_I've got you. Safe. Let go_. Dean's thoughts were short and disjointed, his hips still slamming into mine, his cock sliding in and out, wet noises and the sound of skin slapping made me moan and blush.

"Hah, hah, Dean, please, I just-" I was right there but I couldn't fall. My back arched again as he shoved in all the way to the hilt but then withdrew completely, leaving me on edge, whimpering and shaking. Strong hands flipped me onto my stomach, drew my ass up and he flattened himself along my back ramming back inside my pussy.

The new angle had my orgasm ripping through me and I shrieked as my body went up in flames. He snarled and yanked me up, my back colliding with his front as he sat back against the headboard with me in his lap. His hands clutched my hips and raised me before jerking me back down. His dick was hard and my still clenching muscles ached where he continued to fuck me through my orgasm.

The sound of our breathing was loud and I moaned. It wasn't long before a second orgasm was bearing down on me and I could feel Dean's swiftly approaching as well. He grunted and snarled, thrusting in violently. The connection grew, pulling our minds closer together until I could feel Dean's pleasure as if it were my own and he could feel mine. Our combined ecstasy made Dean roar and me scream. We came in sync and when we did, Dean's teeth found the muscle joining my neck and shoulder and bit down, hard, teeth breaking the skin and I shrieked. He lapped at the mating mark while his dick pulsed and jumped in my body. My muscles trembled and I breathed heavily. The bite on my shoulder itched slightly and through Dean's eyes I could see it heal only enough to stop the bleeding, it stayed raw and red though and I knew it would scar. I guess it didn't heal completely because Dean was the one who placed it.

After we both came down from our high, Dean withdrew from my body and I felt come leak from my entrance, making me grimace at the feeling and then I panicked.

"What? What is it? Did I hurt you?" Dean responded to my panic and started checking me over.

I punched him in the shoulder making him give me a 'what the fuck,' look. "You ass, you didn't wear a condom, I'll kill you if I get pregnant."

He sighed, amused and annoyed that I had worried him, "We'll get you one of those morning after pills tomorrow alright." I nodded and got off the bed, gasping when I nearly fell to my knees but luckily Dean caught me before I hit the floor. I scowled and blushed. He tried to keep his laughter silent but I felt his shoulders shake.

**I hate you,** I thought grumpily.

He pressed a kiss to my temple, _no you don't, I'm awesome and you know it._ He picked me up and took me to the bathroom, both of us nude and smelling like sex. _Let's get you washed up_.

I sent a questioning image of both of us in the shower and he replied easily with a soft smile, _if you'd like._

My thoughts grew warm and happy.

We showered, languidly washing each other under the warm spray before he took me again, against the tiled wall; it was gentle, slow and hot. A wordless apology for taking me so roughly before, I accepted the apology happily and without complaint.

After the shower, we fell into the bed and fell asleep, spooning in a warm cuddle. I was brave when I awoke the next morning before Dean. I woke him with a novice blowjob, experimental but eager. He was moaning and I didn't get to finish before he pushed me onto my back and pushed inside of my pussy, our orgasms mind blowing and sleepy. We fell back onto pillows, spent but content. We took up the traditional pillow talk, something neither of us had much practice with. Favorite colors, foods and dreams. Then we went delved deeper.

"What happened to your brother Ally?"

"I told you, he was killed by a ghoul. It was slicing pieces of him off when I got home. I got there while it was still eating. My brother had already bled out and there wasn't anything I could do. The next thing I know, the ghoul is throwing me across the room. It looked like him. It said things and then started to cut into me. I had tried to fight but it was hard. How could I kill my own brother? I knew it wasn't him but I hesitated and I nearly died. Luckily, this older guy came busting threw the door. It had been a hunter. He'd been tracking this ghoul for days and followed it to my house. He saved me, killed the ghoul and after telling me what was out there, left. I burned my house to ground, packed up my baby and left. There wasn't anything left for me. A week or so later I stumbled onto this nest of vamps, they were about to rip these three hunters to pieces but I saved them. They took me under their wing and taught me everything they knew. They were killed a couple months later so I was on my own and kept it that way." I fell silent. Dean kissed me silently, comforting me but not pitying. I had never told anybody else what had happened so he was grateful for the trust I showed in that moment.

He was hugging me close to his side, arm wrapped around my shoulders and playing with my hair. I had a leg flung over his body and as I drew shapes on his chest with my fingertip, I asked. "And what about you Dean Winchester?"

"What about me?"

"Well I hardly know a thing about you except that you are one of the most renowned hunters and you're a demon. What's your story?"

"There's not much of a story really." At my expectant expression he just sighed. "It's not something I talk about okay, it's in the past."

"Okay. Then tell me about your little brother. Sometimes I hear you thinking about him. Not much just a flash of a memory here and there, but only when you're with me and have your guard down."

"That's because I feel human emotions when I'm with you, because of the bond." He pointed out.

I prodded, "So your brother."

He sighed but relented with a soft smile, he was kind of relieved to have someone to talk to. "His name was Sam. I was older and I would have done anything for him."

Dean told me about Sam; or Sammy as he would call him to his brother's endless annoyance. I laughed with him over stories about their antics and reveled in tales of their hunts.

"So what happened to him?" I asked. I frowned when his thoughts became shuttered, withdrawn from mine.

"I lost him." Was all he would say and I accepted it, we've all lost people. It was the nature of the life.

Once we managed to motivate ourselves to get up, we hit a diner for a late breakfast, a drug store for my morning after pill and some condoms. He grinned when I threw those in. Condoms for him meant more sex. I rolled my eyes. Then we left town. We had to stay on the move or risk being caught. A week passed. During the day we drove, talked and became closer. At night we would crawl into the back seat and Dean would fuck my brains out. Or we'd do it in the front seat with me riding him in his lap. Or we would just curl up with a blanket, sit on the hood of the Impala and watch the stars.

But then another vision came and fucked it all to Hell. The hunter and the angel were close. They'd discovered the trail out to California was false and they were once again on our tail. We tried to throw them off the scent, crisscrossing state lines, hiding out but they kept getting closer until Dean finally made the call.

Crowley appeared on the road next to us where Dean had parked the Impala with an arrogant, "You do know I'm busy right? Running hell, torturing souls, making deals, it's a full time job and I do not have time to come every time you need something." He glared coolly at Dean before looking to me and giving a slight bow of the head, "Ally, darling, you are looking well."

"Thanks," I nodded calmly, I may have been on my own for half my life but I knew how to be polite. He raised an eyebrow and I continued, "The angel and the hunter. I keep having visions and they are getting closer."

"Alright, what do you want me to do about it?"

Dean was the one who replied from where he stood next to me. "We need to know how to get off their radar, we've both done everything humanly possible and even a few that aren't. Even these two shouldn't be able to follow our trail so easily."

"Fuck that," I grumbled. "I know what I'm doing, I know how to disappear and stay gone. We haven't been leaving a trail for them to follow. They're tracking us on nothing."

Crowley was silent and then cleared his throat, "There are two ways for Moose and Castiel to know where you are. Either we have a pigeon telling them, which isn't possible; I don't even know your location half the time. You two are the only ones that know. Or they have someone strong on their side helping them."

"Like who?" Dean demanded.

"Normally, I would say an archangel but since they're all dead, courtesy of someone," A pointed look in Dean's direction (that was a story I wanted to hear sometime), "The only other creature that could know where you two are would be a Reaper."

My face was incredulous, "A Reaper? Like a Grim Reaper?"

"It makes sense," Dean nodded "But how would they get a reaper to help them. Their only jobs are harvesting souls. They don't care what happens to us."

Crowley held up a finger, "Unless, of course, this reaper is a rogue that they somehow managed to pay off. Give them something they want and they'll give them your location."

We were silent for a moment, I was thinking hard about what to do to throw the reaper off our trail while Dean was thinking of somewhere that we could go. I had an idea but kept it between the two of us, just in case it doesn't work, I didn't want too many people knowing about this.

**Dean, I have a safe house that might work. I built it a few years ago, just in case. I have it warded against everything I know of.**

_Do you think it could keep out reapers_?

**I don't know, I could do some research, find out if it's possible, and if it is, we can hunker down there until we figure out our next move. **

_What's it warded against?_

**Demons, ghosts, vamps, everything except for angels and reapers.**

_Alright, I can ward against the angels and until we get there, I'll make some hex bags that might give us long enough to avoid the reaper._

**Okay, sounds good. But I don't have any of my research stuff**.

_Where is it? Can we get it?_

**It's in my car. The books in it are practically one of a kind and are old enough that they might have something that we could use to ditch the reaper. I have the car warded against break-ins but there's a chance that it was either towed away or Garth took it for safe keeping.**

_Damn, we'll have to figure out a way to get it back._

**Have to find out where it is first. Could call Garth and ask him, use a payphone that will be harder to trace and depending on where he stashed my baby, we could always find a way to get it.**

_I don't know Ally, we'd be taking a big risk, if there are any hunters near us Garth could send them straight for us after tracing the call._

**And that's why I'll make the call quick. Call, figure out where my car is then hang up, and we leave before anyone gets there.**

He was doubtful, worried but could see we didn't have any other options. Crowley was just standing there looking at us, miffed but intrigued. Miffed, I assumed because we were talking between the two of us and he couldn't hear and intrigued because of the way we were talking.

Dean finally spoke, out loud, "Fine. Crowley, we're going to find a place to hide out. Do you think you could lay a couple traps in behind us, slow them down?"

"Yes, of course I could. Where are you going?"

"No where you'll be able to reach us so if you need me, call." Dean replied, already moving to his side of the car.

"Very well, I'll distract Moose for as long as I can. Good luck." And with that he was gone.

Dean and I took off in the Impala and found a payphone in a small town three hours out from St. Luis. Holding the device in my hand and dialing the number, I found that I was slightly nervous. Dean and I had decided that it would be best if Garth thought that I had escaped from Dean and was now on the run. It would provide a good excuse for why I couldn't talk to long or give my location and hopefully confuse them for a little while.

On the third ring a voice finally answered, "What?" Garth sounded stressed and angry. (I may have felt slightly guilty knowing I was the likely cause).

"Garth, its Ally." My voice was terse. And I looked at Dean, he was resting against the payphone on my left, watching me, his shoulders were tense and he was in my mind so he could hear everything as I did. I reached out and grabbed his hand, trying to provide him and myself some comfort. I had gotten used to touching him and while we weren't very huggy people on our own, we seemed to have made an exception for each other, casual touches on the shoulder, letting our legs touch when we sat.

"Ally? Holy shit girl, where have you been? I've been worried sick. I have several teams out there looking for you, where are you?"

"Garth, calm down, I don't have a lot of time okay. I managed to escape from that demon but he's been chasing me. I had to get out of town fast and I left all my gear behind." Lying came naturally to me but this one still made me wince slightly. I would never leave my gear behind but luckily, Garth didn't know me well enough to hear the lie for what it was (then again no one really knew me that well...except for maybe Dean).

"Yeah, I know, a couple of my guys found your car."

"Where is it Garth? I had to steal a car and its attracting to much attention, I'm worried someone will call it in. I need my gear."

"A friend took it in, towed it a place of mine where it would be safe. Ally are you sure everything is okay?" He sounded suspicious and I wanted to swear but I remained calm.

"I'm fine Garth, I just need my shit. This demon is on my ass and I don't have anything to fight him with except for some Holy Water I lifted from a church. Where is my car Garth?"

My voice was firm and I willed him to answer quickly. I knew he was tracing the call so I needed to talk fast so I could hang up.

"It's safe. I'll send one of my people to pick you up. Where are you?"

"Dammit Garth, I don't have time for this, this demon is hunting me and I don't know why. I pissed it off royally in Washington. I need my car and you know I don't trust other hunters." My voice was insistent, calm with annoyance filtering through, but not so much I sounded agitated. In the hunter circle I was known as Ally the Ice Queen, it took a lot to get my feathers ruffled normally and I refused to work with others, making me seem anti-social, which of course I was. I had never seen anything wrong with that.

"Alright, look it's in an abandoned auto parts building in Kansas City called Under the Hood. It's warded so it's safe there. Ally, you need to tell me where you are, I can help."

"I'm fine Garth. I work alone, always have. Thanks. Got to go. I'll call when I can."

He tried to protest but I hung up quickly. I looked at Dean, respect was in his eyes and thoughts and I smiled slightly, "You're not the only expert liar you know."

He smiled and drew me in for a hug but then we broke away, all business and got the Impala. Kansas City was a couple hours away and we wanted to get there and get out. We knew the odds of a trap were high but what could we do? We needed the books I had in my trunk and there wasn't anywhere else that we could get them.

**Okay…well..um…..so what did you guys think of the smut? I know, it's a bit of a long time in coming but I hope it was worth the wait. Please review which questions, comments or critiques so I make my future fanfiction even better. The next update will be coming soon. Thanks guys!**

**(=^.^=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is short but chapter ten is up as well so it works out. Hope you enjoy. Reviews and critiques are welcome. Thank you to those that have already reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**(=^.^=)**

The drive was quiet in a sense. We were mentally throwing game plans around, trashing most of them. We just didn't know how we could make a plan for this because we had no idea what was going to happen. I kept hoping a vision would strike but one never did. So our only plans were to show up, case the joint, go in armed and try to find my car. Dean tried to get me to stay behind but that wouldn't work even if I were willing to. My car had a type of security system that I had designed myself; a spell that I had reworked to my purposes was placed on it and if anybody except for me tried to open or drive it, they would receive a very unpleasant surprise that would keep them from being able to drive. So I had to be the one to unlock my car and he would just have to watch my back. He didn't like it and neither did I but we didn't have a choice at the moment and we both knew it.

We stopped in town and rented a motel room. We were both exhausted so all we felt like doing was getting ready for bed. I had taken to sleeping in either a night gown or one of Dean's shirts. Dean still slept in his underwear. We cuddled close, turned off the light and fell asleep.

/

It was easy to find the place the next day and while we watched it the entire day, no one went in or out. The place was huge with boarded up windows and only two exits not counting the double garage door where the cars were driven through. The whole thing just screamed wrong to me and Dean shared my sentiment. He had been grim and tense since we woke up, senses on high alert, all hunter and demon prowess.

Night fell and we figured it was now or never. We crept up to the building, armed and ready. He had given me a loaded shot gun along with the knife I'd already had and he carried the First Blade and his own hand gun. He'd also given me a weird looking silver blade that he said killed angels and demons.

While Dean stood watch, I picked the lock and we went inside, flashlights ready, gun in my hand, First Blade in his. As soon as we walked in, prickles of unease teased at the back of my mind and got stronger the farther inside we got. Dean was in front of me and kept walking, not noticing when I stopped suddenly and looked around. Shelves and old junk cars created a maze around us but we couldn't see my car. The whole place made me uneasy and it took me a second to remember why, when I did my eyes widened and panic shot through me like lightning. Dean felt it and turned to look at me, finding me a few feet back and not moving.

"Ally, what is it?" He whispered.

"Dean, I know this place. It's from my first vision." I turned slowly, looking around.

"You sure?"

I turned back to him as I spoke, "Yeah, yeah I'm sure, Dean we need to get out of here." Suddenly there were four people behind Dean, seemingly out of nowhere. "Dean!" I yelled.

He spun, swinging the First Blade out but it was quickly blocked by an Angel Blade. The lights flickered and a couple bulbs popped, in the shocks of light I could see the shadows of outspread wings behind the four people. They were attacking him all at once and I rushed forward to help but before I could get close, another angel appeared in front of me and I stumbled backwards hastily, raising my gun. It was a man, taller than me by an inch or two with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

I shot him quickly in the chest three times, the force of the bullets made him take a step back but then he recovered and even though there was blood on his chest, he looked as if he was fine.

"You've never fought an angel have you?" his northern accent was faintly mocking and amused. I scowled and backed away again as he took a few steps forward.

"I had never imagined that the next prophet would be a hunter and a female at that." I really didn't like this guy, he spoke as if I was lower than him and it pissed me off.

Dean was still fighting, the angels battling him were fierce, obviously trained warriors and he had only managed to kill one of them while the other three were just wounded.

The angel in front of me kept backing me up, herding me away from Dean's fight and I knew they were trying to separate us.

"You are the prophet aren't you?" He seemed like he wanted to confirm it in a sense. I refused to answer and his eyes sparked with anger. I knew what he was going to say next and I gritted my teeth. From his mouth came a stream of Enochian. It didn't sound like anything like any human language I had ever heard, it was different on a profound level and it was painful to hear. I pressed a hand to my temple but he just kept speaking, light bulbs popped overhead and he continued to advance on me, pushing me farther back.

Finally, I couldn't stand it, "I don't know what you're fucking talking about, I don't have any tablets, just shut the fuck up." I yelled, my eyes narrowed in pain.

He stopped talking and I sighed in relief but then he reached out to touch me and I ducked away, breaking into a run. I could hear him following as I swerved and weaved around shelves and metal car frames. I jerked car parts off of shelves, hoping to trip him up but I just heard him get closer. I swore. I had to make my way to Dean, I had to help him. I turned a corner around a shelf and braced my back against it, straining, It finally tipped over blocking the walk way and the angel drew up short. I ran from him, trying to find my way back to where I started but the place was big and while I could hear Dean swearing and yelling, I couldn't see him.

"Dean!" I looked around desperately, breathing hard. "Dean!"

He yelled back, the voice coming from ahead of me, "Ally!" I tapped into our connection and felt him only a little ways away and started running to him. Before I got there, the blonde angel appeared once more. I stopped, drew the angel blade from my pocket and slashed at him. He jumped back and I stabbed forward. He drew his own blade and while I had skills, he could pop up anywhere around me and he used that to his advantage. He sliced at my arm and I dropped the blade with a cry and he kicked it away.

"Ally!" Dean had felt my pain and was trying to make his way to me. Pain shot through him as an angel took advantage of his lapse of concentration and stabbed him in the ribs. The wound healed and he turned, killing the angel that had wounded him. Two left now on his end.

**I'm fine**, the cut was already healed. I could tell that the bond was distracting him; he couldn't focus on the fight and on me at the same time. He was going to get himself killed. In that moment, I did something that was more difficult than anything else I'd ever done in my life. He saw what I was going to do before I did it.

_Ally, don't_! His thought was angry but panicked. I ignored him and he was about to order me not to but before he did I slammed the door shut on my mind. We were still connected but he could no longer feel, hear or see what I did and we couldn't communicate. I wasn't going to let him get killed because I was distracting him.

I turned my attention back to the angel and jumped out of way right as he was about to stab me in the shoulder. My jump sent me crashing back against some shelves and then I fell to the ground. Before I could move, he was on me, blade held away, two fingers reaching out to touch my forehead. Shit. I didn't have time to move.

Right when he was about to touch me, the point of angel blade pierced through his chest and his mouth opened on a scream that was nothing more than a high pitched tone while blue light burst from his mouth and eyes.

My eyes were wide as he fell to the side, dead. When I looked up, expecting Dean, bright blue eyes collided with mine instead of green or demon black. Messy black hair and a trench coat covered a slim yet muscular body. The man in front of me was the angel from my visions, Castiel.

I froze but then he reached for me and I came back to myself and raised a leg to kick him in the shoulder, sending him to the floor. Scrambling to my feet, I took off running. Dean was yelling and howling demonically, obviously furious and I knew something had changed. My feet nearly slipped as I rounded a corner and finally found him. The angels he had been fighting were dead but he was on his stomach on the floor, held down by what appeared to be humans, they were hunters. Five held him down and he was still giving them trouble while a sixth snapped hand cuffs around his wrists.

"No!" I rushed forward. I'd lost my gun and the angel blade in the scuffle with the angel but I still had my hunting knife. I drew it but I was knocked quickly to the ground by two hunters that I hadn't noticed. I lost my knife but jumped to my feet. I sucker punched one in the jaw and kicked him in the sternum leaving him gasping for air. The other tackled me to the ground and held me there, the one I had kicked quickly recovered and joined him. I landed a few good punches and even broke one's nose with my elbow but they rolled me onto my stomach and knelt on my back, I fought back, yelling and cursing.

"You fucking dick bags let me go!" But they snatched my wrists up and clipped them into hand cuffs. Dean roared an animalistic and thoroughly pissed off sound when he saw the hunters holding me down. He nearly shook the hunters holding him off but they held him down firmly.

The tall one, the hunter from my visions, had put the cuffs on and shouted, "Enough Dean, stop, it's over!"

I screamed and bucked. My eyes met Dean's across the room and I saw fury and pain there. Then a hand entered my vision and despite Dean's yelled protests and threats, touched my forehead and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ally! Ally, you need to wake up!_

**No. Tired, go away**

_Ally, come on!_

**M'tired leave me alone**

_Goddamit Ally! WAKE UP_!

The mental shout had my eyes flying open and my body jumping. My eyes blinked groggily as I looked around. I was in an unfamiliar room made of concrete and lit from a light fixture above my head. I twisted my body all around and found that I was tied to a chair. What the hell?

Someone else was in my brain. Apparently when I was knocked out, the door that I had shut on the connection had been opened and now Dean was in my mind again. He filled up every space I didn't, closer than ever, pissed off and worried.

**Dean? Where am I? Where are you?** I was alone in the room but I could feel that he was close by.

_It's about damn time; I've been trying to wake you up for hours. Cas really did a number on you when he knocked you out. We're in a bunker, once belonged to a society of guys called the Men of Letters. We're in their dungeon._

**Dungeon? Seriously? What the hell is this? Who even has a dungeon anymore?**

_It doesn't matter. Look, they're going to come in and they are going to talk to you, interrogate you. Don't say anything about the bond or the mark._

**Why? Dean who are these guys? **

_They're hunters. Don't give them anything. Answer some of their questions if you have to but if they ask, tell them I kidnapped you and have been holding you captive, they cannot know how close we are._

**Why? Dean, what is going on?**

_I am a demon Ally. I'm a killer. You are the only one I don't try to kill. You are my mate and I will protect you but I am a demon and if they know that you are bonded with me, they will try to break that bond, even more so because you are a prophet._

Fear spiked through my mind. I would lose my connection with Dean? We were so deeply intertwined, would it even be possible?

_I don't know Ally but we have to stall them for as long as possible. They have me shackled really well and I am in a Devil's Trap. It will take me a little while to get out. I've been held me here before and I escaped but they know that a Devil's Trap won't hold me so they've taken extra precautions. But I can get out Ally and when I do, I will break you free and we will leave. _

**Dean they already know I'm a prophet.**

_I know and they aren't going to like the fact we're bonded. If they break the connection Ally, I won't be able to protect you as well and the angels will find you and they will take you away. They'll take you somewhere where I cannot get to you. I am not going to let that happen._ His resolve as he thought this was strong and unwavering and I believed wholly.

A door slammed somewhere outside my room and I tensed. **They're here.**

_You'll be fine Ally, I'm here. You're a prophet so they won't hurt you_. He felt twinges of doubt at this. He knew these hunters and he knew that if they thought something could be gained by using more questionable interrogation methods, they would do it.

Though I wasn't afraid I still asked; **you'll stay with me?**

_Yes, I'll be here. I won't leave._ He backed away to the base of my mind and while I could still feel and communicate with him, I wasn't distracted.

The door to my room opened and I lifted my chin and set my jaw at an arrogant angle. I honestly didn't care what they did to me but they had touched and hurt my mate and I was not going to let that slide. Dean radiated pride in me from the back of my mind, proud of my fearless cockiness.

Through the door walked a tall guy and I mean a really tall guy. He was probably a foot higher than me with broad shoulders and hard muscle. His hair was kind of long, just passed his ears and I remembered him from my vision. Dean recognized him as well and it pissed me off because this was the guy that had captured Dean before, had held my mate here. Behind tall guy was a smaller male, the angel from before, Castiel. Black hair, blue eyes, backwards tie and trench coat, his face was serious, stride confident.

I held my back straight and they stopped in front of me. I hated that I had to crane my head back slightly to look them in the eye, it made me feel small and I despised it.

"So nice of you to join me," my voice dripped sarcasm, "Now unlock these damn cuffs and let me out of here."

They didn't say anything but the big guy did pick up a chair from the corner with one hand and dropped it in front of me with a thunk before lowering himself into it. It put me on eye level with him and he looked deep into mine, face serious, jaw clenched. The angel stood next to him, not making any moves to get a chair for himself.

I scowled and glared at both of them, "Well? You just gonna stare at me like a couple idiots or are you going to tell me why I'm here?"

"Why do you think you're here?" Castiel asked, voice deep and rough.

"Ginger prejudice?" I smirked and Dean snorted at the back of my mind.

The big guy still hadn't said anything, he just stared at me, eyes never straying from my face.

"Dude, you got a problem?" I demanded of him. "It's rude to stare."

He leaned back slightly, "Ally, do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't give a shit. You kidnapped me and chained me up like some-"

He interrupted me, "My name is Sam Winchester and this is Castiel."

My mind came to a grinding halt. "Winchester?" **Dean? Do you know this guy?**

_He's my little brother_, he replied shortly.

**This is Sammy? I thought you said he was dead.**

_No, I said I lost him and I did. When I became a demon I cut myself off from him. Then he tried to drag me back and we almost killed each other. I lost him._

I thought for a moment and then accepted it. Dean obviously had his reasons and while it was strange, I trusted him.

Sam Winchester nodded and spoke again, "Yes, Winchester. Dean is my brother."

Time to put my actress skills to the test, pissy-ness filtered into my words, "Oh are you a demon too? You gonna try to kill me? Maybe kidnap me? Oh wait that's right, you already did that."

"No, I'm not a demon; I'm a hunter, like you."

"Oh, I highly doubt that, I don't knock people out and kidnap them!"

"No, but you do attack the hunters that try to save you and protect the demon that you say tried to kill you."

"I didn't give two shits about the demon; I was trying to save my own skin. I had angels trying to kill my ass and then a couple hunters pile on and try to tie me up. Excuse the fuck out of me if I wasn't into that and fought back, bondage ain't exactly my thing." I sneered.

"Save it!" he snapped. "I was there, I saw you try to help Dean. Why?"

"Oh fuck you Winchester. Whatever you saw was wrong. Why would I try to save him, he tried to kill me!"

"And then you disappear for weeks, no one sees or hears from you and then you call Garth asking about your car? That doesn't seem suspicious to you at all?"

"No! I told Garth and I'll tell you, I escaped from the demon and ran. I didn't exactly have time to check in."

"Why didn't you call and ask for help, we would have helped you."

"Because I didn't need help you prick, never have! And what could you have done hmm? Garth told me that he had been tracking the demon for months and yet I was the only one that got close? It was obvious you guys were incompetent so why would I call for help when I knew I could take care of myself, on my own, just fine?" Dean whispered encouragement as I spoke. It killed me that I had had to say I didn't care about him but he knew that I didn't feel that way and I knew it was necessary.

Sam's nostril's flared and he glared, pissed. Dean whispered bitch face and I felt like laughing because that's exactly what Sam was doing.

It was Castiel that spoke next since it seemed that Sam was doing his best not to strangle me (damn, could really see the family resemblance and I felt slightly smug that I was able to so thoroughly piss off both Winchester brothers right off the bat), "We know that you are a prophet of the Lord and we know that you have been with Dean Winchester all this time, not running from him. Why? Why did you stay with him?"

My voice was ice, "I have no clue what you are talking about. Why would I stay with a demon? The only good demon is a dead one after all."

"Save it," Sam said sharply. "Crowley told us you and Dean were riding together. He's the one that told us you were a prophet and he gave us updates as to your location. We know that you didn't try to run but Crowley refused to tell us why. Why didn't you run? We tested you while you were out, you aren't possessed by a demon and you aren't a shifter so why didn't you run from Dean?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about and I don't even know a Crowley. You're a moron." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Sam was about to lunge at me but Castiel held him back with a hand on his shoulder, the look that he gave Sam said, 'Let me try.'

Sam nodded and rose from the chair and Castiel took his place. He was serious but his voice was calming, "I know that this must be scary for you but you can tell us, did Dean threaten you to keep him with you?" I snickered to myself at the idea that these two were trying pull the "good cop/bad cop," routine.

I rolled my eyes, "No, and even if I had stayed with him, which I didn't, what would he threaten me with? That he would kill my family, to late they're already dead, kill my friends, never had any. Oh, I know he could threaten to kill me but then again that wouldn't work either because I'm not afraid of dying. I put my life in danger everyday as a hunter, knowing that I may die and working despite that. Threatening to kill me wouldn't do a damn thing."

Castiel paused before continuing, his eyes held mine, "You say that you did not stay with Dean and yet he was in the warehouse with you, how did that happen?"

I shrugged carelessly, "He obviously followed me there, duh."

"And you are honest that you did not try to save Dean; that you do not care about him at all."

I held his gaze, "That bastard can go take a flying leap for all I care."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "You are lying."

"No I'm not." I stated firmly. Sam had started to circle around me, keeping his eyes on my form while Castiel interrogated me. At this he gave a small yet satisfied smirk. Dean tensed at the look within my mind.

He leaned down on my right side and put his mouth to my ear, whispering, "Castiel can tell when you are lying. You may be good but we're better." I jerked my head away from him and he just kept smirking before walking around to stand behind me where he paused. I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't turn to look at him.

Warm fingers brushed the back of my neck making me jump and Dean growled. The roughened pads of Sam's fingers brushed against the mark on the back of my neck.

"Cas, take a look at this, what is this on her neck?" Sam wondered and I felt my nerves skyrocket, he had seen the mark and I felt like kicking myself for having my hair in a ponytail. Castiel rose from his seat and circled behind me. Sam pushed my head down and moved my hair out of the way, giving Castiel an unobstructed view of my skin. I tried to turn my head away but Sam held me still with a firm hand.

"It is a spell mark." Castiel finally said.

Sam sounded wary, "What kind of spell?"

"A binding one if I'm not mistaken, developed in ancient Ireland. It binds the minds of two people together." Castiel grew quiet but when he spoke again his voice held quiet realization, "This could be it Sam, this could be why she didn't run from Dean and why she's lying about it now. If this mark binds the two of them together, she would not have been able to run from him, not without experiencing dire pain. But Dean would not have been able to do this mark himself, a third party would have had to do it, one with much power."

Sam released my skull and hastily walked to stand in front of me, I looked up breathing hard.

"Who did this to you? Who cast the spell?" he demanded shortly.

I turned my face away, snubbing and ignoring him. Sam swore and Castiel walked to him. They retreated to the edge of the room where I had to strain to hear what they said in low voices.

"Cas, why would someone do this spell? Why would they bind a prophet to a demon? Who would be able to do that?"

"My guess is someone who knew about the advantages that it would reap. Dean would not have known about this. That spell would keep them from being separated. Dean would be able to kill anyone that tried to take the prophet, angels, demons anyone. And it would also protect him because no one would kill him if they knew he was connected to a prophet."

"I don't understand. If a prophet is killed another is reborn right?"

"Yes, but it takes time. A prophet could be used as a formidable weapon and if an enemy had found her, they wouldn't want to run the risk of her dying and being forced to wait and find the next one."

"So, whoever did this would want to be able to utilize her to their own advantage by controlling her through Dean, who though?"

They said it at the same time, "Crowley."

Sam's breath escaped on a rush, "It makes sense. If Crowley found out about the prophet and wanted to use her as a weapon he would link her to Dean so that he could control her."

Castiel frowned, "But he told you that Dean was getting stronger which would mean that he would be difficult to control."

Nodding, Sam said, "Crowley probably made the mark with the intention of using her through Dean but when Dean became too strong he sent them our way. Why would he do that, he would have to know that we wouldn't let either of them go."

They might not know Crowley's thinking or reasoning but I did. The realization in my mind had Dean yelling in anger and me reeling back. Crowley knew that Dean and I had become closer and he had said it himself; he hadn't thought that the bond would go so deep, it was supposed to only just barely link our minds but instead it linked our souls. He might have been planning to let Dean protect me until the time came that Crowley needed a prophet and then, once he did, would find a way to kill Dean, sever the bond and then snatch me up for himself. But the bond had gone to deep and I had a feeling that a soul deep connection would be harder to sever than a mental one. So Crowley had made a new plan. Help the only other creature that was possibly strong enough to break the bond, an angel and then nab the prophet once the connection was broken. Crowley had played us, led us straight into the hands of the hunter and angel we had been running from, even telling them where we were when we were on the run.

"Motherfucker," I whispered, staring at the concrete floor. I was frozen in shock but at the same time I knew I shouldn't be. Crowley was the king of rotten; it wouldn't have been hard for him to betray us. Dean was now an endless stream of curse words and threats in the back of my head but movement in front of me grabbed our attention, he fell silent and I narrowed my eyes. Castiel had turned to look at me with a speculative look in his eyes.

He stepped forward slowly, "I need to take a look at the bond, see how deeply they are linked."

"How?" Sam asked. Castiel just started rolling up the sleeve on his right arm and Sam nodded in understanding while all Dean could do was whisper a harsh, 'Oh fuck, not that,' in my mind. The younger Winchester walked over to me and cast me a sympathetic look before unclipping his belt and he started drawing the leather through the loops.

My eyes widened and slammed backwards against the chair to try and get away from him, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He said nothing, just folded the belt and placed it at my mouth.

"Bite down on this." He said.

"Hell no! What are you-" my words were cut off when he stuck the worn leather between my teeth. He walked around behind me and placed strong hands on my shoulders. Castiel was walking toward me, his arm now bare up to his elbow.

My body was shaking**, Dean, what's happening, what are they doing? Dean?**

Dean's voice was hasty and furious but he tried to comfort me, _it'll be okay baby, I'm right here, it won't last long, I'm here with you._

**Dean?!** I was full blown panicking, outside and in. Nostrils flared, body shoving backwards against the chair as best I could while my breathing was sharp and fast.

Castiel put the tips of his fingers against my stomach and paused, Sam's fingers tightened on my shoulders and then Castiel's hand was pressing into me.

OhgodOhgodDamnShitFuckIthurtIthurtIthurtIthurt

I was screaming and howling and tears ran down my cheeks, it was excruciating and then I felt Castiel dig his arm deeper, fingers searching, scraping against something and I wanted to die. I could hear Dean roaring, out loud and in my head, enraged and beyond reason as a bright light seeped from my gut around Castiel's hand. Around black spots on my eyes I could see Sam run out the door. Through Dean's eyes I saw Sam bust into his room, eyes wide. I knew Dean's eyes were black, I knew his teeth were bared and I sobbed.

He instantly stopped screaming and reached inside my head, lifted me, almost my whole self, up and out of my head and drew me into his. It was one of the freakiest things I had ever felt in my life. He held me in his mind, wrapping layer upon layer around me of comfort and safety, like the softest blankets and though the pain still had me whimpering, it was greatly reduced and I just let him hold my consciousness close as I cried. I wanted to feel his actual arms around me, I wanted him to hold me, take me away and keep me safe.

Finally, finally it ended. Castiel removed his hand and my body gasped and choked for air. Dean was still holding me, whispering words of endearment and apology.

_I'm sorry it shouldn't have lasted that long, a few seconds at most but he was looking for something, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen, we shouldn't have gone to that warehouse, I'm here for you, everything's going to be okay, I promise. _

Sam was back in the room and Castiel was rolling his sleeve back down. Dean reluctantly returned me to my mind so that I was more aware. I looked at my stomach, expecting blood and a gaping hole but there wasn't one, it had felt like he was tearing right through me but there wasn't a single drop of blood. Sam reached over and gently grabbed the belt from where it had fallen into my lap when I screamed and put it back through his jeans.

"What was that?" I asked hoarsely.

Castiel stood beside Sam and said, "In order to see the bond connecting you to Dean, I had to touch your soul."

"Touch my soul?" My voice was strangled and I felt violated.

"Yes," He turned to Sam. "The bond has fused their souls together to the point that when I touched hers, I was also touching Dean's."

"So can we break the connection?" Sam's eyes were worried.

"Not without killing both of them."

"Then how are we supposed to separate them? You said it yourself Cas, it's too dangerous leaving a prophet linked to demon, especially Dean who is a Knight of Hell!"

"We cannot separate them Sam, not completely, but I do know a sigil that will disrupt the bond, but only temporarily."

"Don't you fucking dare!" I exploded.

_Ally_, Dean warned.

"No, dammit no! You two dick-less idiots tie me up, touch my fucking soul, which by the way is an extreme invasion of privacy, and then you think that you can keep me from Dean! That is not going to happen. Why can't someone ask me what I want for a change?"

Everyone is quiet, including the man in my head since my last question was directed at him as well and he can see it.

"Ally, we can't let you stay connected to Dean, he's too dangerous, he could kill you." Sam said softly.

"Funny, but because this whole time we've been bonded, he hasn't even tried. In fact, he has kept me safe and happy. Granted we put each other through Hell, but he always took care of me."

"He doesn't care about you Ally, he's a demon, he doesn't feel anything. He tricked you! Used you!" Sam said the words as if he knew they were painful and but he knew they had to be said.

"You are wrong." I hissed. How dare they look at me with such pity as if I was in denial, as if I was a kidnap victim with Stockholm syndrome? "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have a put a knife through his ribs or bullet in his skull if I thought he was using me? I'm not an idiot. And you both seem to have forgotten that I am a hunter, I can tell when a person is using me or lying to me and I would have choked the life out of him if he had." I swallowed harshly. "He has protected me, cared for me and kept me safe. He could have turned around and met you head on and fought you but he didn't because he wanted to keep me safe. So fuck you and your pity, I don't want it or your help."

Sam glared at the floor and clenched his jaw before looking to Castiel and they come to a silent agreement and Sam said, "All the same, we can't let you to stay connected."

"No-" A whispered denial

"Once we disrupt the connection, you'll see it, you'll see things our way."

"No!" they ignored my screams and walked from my cell, shutting the door firmly, the clanging like the last nail in a coffin lid.

**Woohoo! Chapter 10! Good? Bad? Let me know. Hope you are all doing absolutely fantastic! Yes I might have had too much sugar but who cares?! PARTY PARTY PARTY!**

**(=^.^=)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Shh, Ally it's okay, I won't let this happen, I'll get us out._

I refused to listen. My throat felt raw and my eyes burned.

_Ally, baby, please you have to stop. _

I was beyond reason, beyond consolation

_Ally, you're going to hurt yourself_, He growled.

I smashed my chair against the door, the metal frame tortured and scratched. My hands bled, healed and then I hit the door again, breaking open the sensitive skin once more. I'd managed to get free of my bonds after Sam and Castiel had left only to discover that I was locked in the room and without my lock picking tools or even the bobby pin I normally had concealed in my hair, I couldn't get out of the room but I was making damn sure they knew I was unhappy.

Screaming, swearing, cursing them to the foulest depths of Hell and destroying everything. I felt like a wild animal, a feeling I hadn't had since that night in the bar when I had went postal on the patrons. And that was a temper tantrum, PMS, compared to the maelstrom of fury I felt now. I was angry at Sam, Castiel, Crowley and finally myself, for not being strong enough to get out of here. Dean had been pleading and ordering me to stop, but I was too far gone.

I'd always stayed calm and collected, I had to. Because ever since the night I had come home to find my brother dead and then lost my hunting team, a second family that I hadn't even known I would ever have again, I'd become unhinged. It was only slight, manageable, easily satiated by hunting. But then Dean came along and he fed that hunger. That hunger for violence, chaos and murder. It had been getting worse for years, months and then I was bonded to a demon who felt the same temptations but he didn't smother them, he let them have free reign. While he fueled the crazy fire in my head, he also calmed it, fed it, and slaked the thirst that ate me alive. And now those sons of bitches were going to take that away. Not if I had anything to say about it and believe me, I had plenty to say.

The chair was beyond recognizable now and I threw it across the room with an angry howl and started pacing, clenching and unclenching my hands as I slowly felt my brain descend even farther. Dean was becoming agitated in response to my bloodlust, feeding his own and he was struggling to keep a clear head, finally he had to put his foot down.

_Ally, enough. You need to calm down_.

**Why?** I hissed. **Why should I?**

_Because they're going to think you're insane and will never let you out_. He tried to reason.

**I don't care! I won't let them separate us! Damn it all Dean. How the fuck did this happen to me? I was just a normal hunter, nobody looked at me twice or cared if I was alive or dead and I was happy with that. Then you blew into my life and messed up everything. Don't get me wrong, I really really like you but everything is so confusing now. I'm a prophet, mated to a demon, being interrogated by a hunter and angel. I just don't know what to do anymore.**

My thoughts were broken and I slid down to the floor with my back against the wall**. I can't lose you, I've lost everything in my life, and I can't lose you to.** My body shook with sobs and fought to swallow the tears that made my eyes burn, exhaustion finally settling into my limbs.

Dean sighed and held me close, breathing through my thoughts. _They can't force us apart Ally, at least not permanently. I will always be here but you need to stay calm. I know this is painful but we can't get out of it unless we keep our heads._

I just sat there for a minute before nodding. A small growl chose that moment to bubble through my gut and I sighed heavily. Getting to my feet, I walked to the door and rapped it sharply with my knuckles.

"Oi Winchester! You just gonna let me starve down here or what?" I snapped.

_That's my girl,_ Dean said proudly.

/

A day or two passed while I rotted in that bunker. Sam would bring me a meal a couple times a day; he'd refuse to talk to me, just sat the plate down and left. Dean and I would play 20 mental questions. Castiel would sometimes pop in and stare at me with a perplexed look before popping back out, he was strange and Dean agreed with me. I had had to throw a chair at Sam before he would let me out to use the bathroom and shower. Even though my hands were always bound and he was ready for anything, I could have fought back but Dean and I had decided not to. For the moment, we were safe in the Men of Letter's bunker so we were content to play prisoner. They pretty much ignored Dean and he explained that it was because a while back Sam had tried to cure him. A ceremony with sanctified blood and a bunch of Latin but it hadn't worked, so Sam and Castiel had, for the moment, given up on him. He said they had sworn to kill him last time but since he was bound to me, they couldn't, so they fed him when they did me but otherwise ignored him.

On the fourth day, I was lying on my back in the cell; Dean was making me laugh during the telling of a blonde joke when Sam and Castiel opened the door. I stopped laughing and looked at them. They didn't know that Dean and I communicated telepathically yet, a secret we wanted to keep in case it gave us an advantage.

When the two walked in with bowls and ingredients in their hands, I tensed before forcing myself to relax. "Hey, guys what's up? We having a bake sale or something? Sorry, would love to help but I'm afraid I left my Easy Bake oven in my car."

"We are placing the spell to distance you from Dean." Castiel stated.

I sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, my arms folded behind my head, "I already told you, I haven't been brainwashed or anything. I don't want to be separated from him, why can't you two listen to anything I say?"

Sam walked over, wrapped a hand around my arm and tugged me to my feet. Though I mentally protested the contact, I allowed it without fuss along with the hand cuffs that bound my wrists together in front of me. The cuffs were connected to a chain the ran through a loop on the floor, the metal links were drawn tight so that I couldn't move very far in any direction. I didn't like being chained but at Dean's insistence, allowed it to happen. I knew he didn't like this anymore than I did but we couldn't do anything to stop it, we could only let it happen.

Soon they were writing out symbols with chalk and paint, next they were chanting in some old, dead language nobody should know and then they took a drop of blood from me, mixing it with the other stuff in a wooden bowl. Castiel and Sam crowded my body and Dean had to mentally restrain me to keep from lashing out as Sam held out my arm while Castiel drew three symbols on my skin with the blood wet mixture. My limbs began to shake, my head hurt, my eyes watered and then Castiel murmured one last chant.

A short scream wrenched itself from my throat before stopping abruptly and I fell sideways to the ground in a heap. Vision swirling, ears wringing, I fought to stay conscious. I could feel Dean yelling for me and then he faded. He was still there but blocked, behind a wall, inside my head. Tears leaked slowly and quietly from my eyes as I curled in on myself, wrapping arms around my torso and gasped for air. My head had never felt so empty before, so alone. Sam tried to communicate with me, saying something about for my own good, but I ignored him. Finally, they cleaned up the ritual, unchained me and left.

Dragging my body into the furthest corner of the room and pulling myself into a sitting position was hard, but I managed. Keeping ahold of my sanity was harder but I managed that too. Finding the strength within myself to not collapse and to not fall into that dark hole waiting for me was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I was hunter; I was strong and I could proudly say that I've never given up and today wasn't the day I would ruin that track record. I drew myself up with a resolve that I had forgotten that I had and with my legs crossed, my back straight and my hands resting on my knees, I closed my eyes to meditate. Since all this shit had happened my life had been moving too fast for me, not giving me the time I needed to delve within my heart and mind and find peace, but now with nothing pressing, I took a deep breath, dove right in and got to work.

It was hours, maybe a day, before I opened my eyes once more. Meditation always led to a sort of stasis for my body, a resting yet aware state of being. Most hunters used alcohol and a combination of will power to hold themselves together but I had found another method, meditation and mental tranquility. I used it when my mind was swirling and unfocused or when my body was cracking under the strain of the life I led and I always found the strength to keep moving afterwards and today was no different. Serenity settled into my mind with every breath I took. Next, I needed control. Control over the visions and the power I now held as a prophet. I would master these abilities and utilize them because if I didn't they would control me and run me into the ground face-first. I had to go deep, past the shallow surface and into the core of me to find it, a spark, the Word of God. I inhaled. I exhaled. Here we go.

/

It took days but I never stopped or awakened. Sam and Castiel returned and tried to rouse me but I would not move, I would not wake even to eat. Sam became worried and Castiel checked my body. His words were awed and hushed when he explained to Sam what was happening.

"She has entered the Desert." He said.

"The Desert?"

"When a prophet is chosen, it was first decided that they would be taken on a pilgrimage to the Desert by the angels, where they would decipher and translate the word of God."

"So like what Kevin did with the tablets?"

"No, Kevin Tran struggled with the tablets because he did not go to the Desert and it caused a great toll on his body and soul when he read them. Weakened him. The prophet before him, Chuck, fought against the Word within him and he suffered because of it. But this girl, this hunter, she has voluntarily made the journey and into the Desert where she resides now."

"But I thought she had to be taken there by an angel, she hasn't left this room."

"The Desert is not a place, it is a state of being; a realm that a prophet's soul must travel too. A human does not possess the strength of will or mental focus to make this journey alone so they are guided by angels, without them, the human would become lost and fail, eventually dying and losing the Word. It is a difficult process. What she is doing now, in this moment, should be impossible."

"You're saying that she is doing something that, normally, without the strength of an angel, would be impossible."

"Yes. The guidance of more than one angel is usually required."

"But she's doing it alone?"

"Yes and that is what's so astounding Sam. She, an average human, has gone somewhere, is doing something that angels have a difficult time with accomplishing."

"So she's in this desert, what's she doing?"

"She is accepting the Word of God into her heart and soul." Castiel made it sound like a monumental and divine deal.

"So what do we do?" Sam questioned uncertainly after a moment.

"We protect her body so that when her soul returns from the desert, it will be able to find its vessel and we wait."

They waited.

/

Seven days. Seven days is how long I spent in that realm, absorbing and accepting the Word of God into my mind, body and soul. For seven days my soul remained in that desert until my job was finished. At the end of that week, I opened my eyes, finally back in my body.

I was in my cell but this time I was on a bed, more of a cot really, on my back, head on a pillow with a thin blanket thrown on top of me. The ceiling above me was drab and dusty and I just stared at it for a few minutes before a rustling sound drew my eyes to the side. Sam Winchester was sitting in a chair next to my bed, nose buried in a book, completely absorbed. I smiled and raised a hand to flick the binding, making it pop lightly against his nose. He screwed up his face and looked over at me, affronted. I laughed.

"God, Dean was right, you really don't pay attention when you read. How have you survived as a hunter this long?" I felt light, lighter than I had in months.

"Ally, you're awake, hold on." He dug in his jeans, setting his book on the floor and pulled a phone. He shot off a quick text, most likely to Castiel, and then sat the device on the book. He leaned forward, eyes canvassing my face. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Nope, I just really need to pee and I would kill for some food." I sighed, trying to sit up. I frowned when I couldn't, my body just giving a weak flop. "What the hell?" I tried again and was just barely able to lift my head.

"You're weak, you should probably stay on the bed." Sam put a gentle hand on my shoulder, restraining me.

"Yeah well screw that, I need to piss now help me up Moose."

He pursed his lips but did what I said, placing a hand behind my shoulder blades and easing me into an upright position. Waving away the hand offered, I swung my legs over the side and placed my feet on the floor. With a deep breath, I pushed myself to my feet and gasped, falling over when my legs refused to hold me. Sam caught me and placed me on my feet again. He refused to move so I held onto his arm with a death grip and tried to take a step. My knees buckled.

"Fucking A!" I snapped. Already I felt exhausted and that fueled my irritation.

Sam sighed in exasperation, "Now I see why you and Dean bonded so well, you're both stubborn as hell."

"Yeah well that stubbornness has served me well in the past so you can just shut it." I tried another step and swore once again when I couldn't. I could practically feel Sam roll his eyes in annoyance. He quickly crouched down in front of me giving me his back.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just shut up and hop on." He sighed.

I grumbled for a moment but complied, it was better than him throwing me over his shoulder so I pressed against him, wrapping my arms around his neck hesitantly. He scooped his arms under my legs and then rose to his feet. Damn this guy was tall.

"Huh." He sounded surprised.

I growled, "What?"

"You're lighter than I expected, you seriously need to eat more."

I blushed, "Oh shut up. Honestly what's up with you and Dean worrying about my weight, jeez?"

He laughed and I blushed harder, thumping him on the shoulders. He took me out of my room and was about to take me to the closest bathroom when I tugged him to a stop. I was staring at a door that was right beside mine. From within I heard bangs and crashes, muted by the thick door and layers of concrete. The rigidness in Sam's shoulders told me exactly what was behind that door.

"I want to talk to him."

"No."

"Why not? He's my mate and I want to talk to him. The bond is cut off and I can't feel him anymore so that means he probably can't feel me either. He's been freaking out hasn't he?" Sam's silence was answer enough. "Oh for the love of – you haven't even told him that I'm okay have you? Let me guess, he isn't happy."

Sam spoke quietly, "When we cut you off, he was fine at first, calmer than the last time I saw him. But a day passed and when he asked about you, we refused to tell him. We couldn't let him know what was going on. And then you went to the Desert and I think he knew something was happening but we didn't tell him. He broke out of his restraints and started destroying the room. We had found a locking spell months ago that we had placed on his room before we found you so he can't get out. We haven't been able to get in to him without him trying to rip our heads off."

"So let me in to talk to him. I can calm him down."

"No, he might hurt you or take you hostage." I flicked him hard on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Listen up Winchester, your brother is my mate, the other half of my soul actually so you can't keep us away from each other. I keep him calm and human-ish, while he protects me. This little wall of yours you placed in my mind isn't going to last long and the longer you keep us apart, the more violent and demonized he's going to become. Let me talk to him. You and your angel friend can stay in the room and keep an eye on us if you want but you have to let me talk to him and I will show you that he isn't a danger or threat to me."

"He's a demon Ally!" Sam snapped.

"Not to me!" I retorted. "Now open that damn door and let me see him."

Sam grumbled but relented, "Not until Castiel gets here. In the meantime, you need to eat and take a shower."

"You saying I smell?"

"I'm saying that I'm getting tired of holding your grumpy ass."

I pulled on his hair; he pretended to drop me, making me scramble for a hand hold which made him laugh. I scowled and butted him with my forehead. He ignored me this time and resumed our trek to the closest bathroom. Once there, he gently sat me down and left, shutting the door behind him. I knew he was waiting just outside so that if I fell again he could get to me but I was determined not to need him. I took care of my bladder problem and then turned on the shower. I wanted to stay and soak but my legs were weakening and I could barely hold myself up. I found an old bar of soap that smelled like Dean. I found it cute that Sam had kept his brother's soap, maybe holding out hope that his older brother would return and would want it. I washed down with it and rinsed. By the time I managed to get out and wrap a towel around myself, my legs would no longer support me so I sat on the closed toilet seat.

My knees were trembling and my hands shook. I took a shuddering breath. The time meditating and accepting God's Word had really taken it out of me. The lights above my head buzzed slightly. My hair was dripping puddles on the floor and my skin was chilled but I didn't move.

"Ally?" Sam knocked on the door gently before opening it a crack though I hadn't told him he could come in. I felt like reprimanding him but couldn't find the motivation to do so. He knelt in front of me with worry creasing his brow, hands resting softly on the tops of my knees. I gave a weak smile to reassure him. My hair was still dripping and I was shivering. Without saying anything, he stood and grabbed another towel from the bathroom cabinet. He had to bend over slightly but he gently started to pat my hair dry.

If it was anyone else, I would have snapped or lashed out, would have thought they were coming on to me but not Sam. I hadn't known him long and didn't really like him all that much but I was starting to trust him. The hands that ran the towel over my hair weren't flirtatious or anything, the touch actually reminded me of my brother; safe and comforting in a familial way. Gradually my eyes drifted shut and I leaned into the touch. My chest started to vibrate in a soft but audible purr. Sam's hands froze for a moment in surprise but he kept drying before I really noticed.

Eventually he sat the towel down, my hair now reasonably dry and looked at me. I was wrapped in my towel and slightly drowsy. He frowned slightly and an answering one crept on to my face.

"What?" I asked. Why was he frowning at me, not angrily, it was more of a perplexed look in a way.

"Have you always, you know, purred?" He gestured at me with his hand and I blushed, shaking my head.

"No, it started after Dean and I were bonded. He does it to but not as often. It only happens when I'm really relaxed and happy and he sometimes responds to that." I looked at the ground, feeling shy.

He chuckled softly and I looked up in surprise. He wasn't teasing me, he seemed amused but not in a mean or mocking way and I answered with a small smile.

"Hard to believe my brother can purr." He laughed again. I snorted delicately.

"Yeah, well, there's probably a lot you don't believe about him right now huh?"

He looked at me for a moment before saying, "You really do care about him don't you?"

I quirked my eyebrow at him, "Well duh, it's what I've been trying to tell you since I got here. And I know what you're gonna say but I truly believe that Dean cares about me as well."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, I'll take you to see him; I don't know if it's a good idea but if you say it is then I suppose I'll have to trust you."

I grinned and he smiled back. I realized right then that I was practically nude but I really didn't want to put on those old dirty clothes. Sam read my expression and delved into the cabinet where he had gotten the towel and pulled out a forest green robe. I managed to stand up and he held the robe up, head turned pointedly away. I appreciated the privacy as I allowed the towel to slip to the floor and I fit my arms through the sleeves, I didn't have to ask him to help me tie it, he could see my hands were shaking too bad to do anything. The robe was a quite a few sizes too large and still held a whiff of Dean's scent.

He went to pick me up but I shook my head, I had recovered some strength so I opted to walk on my own, my arm wrapped around his waist in a death grip. It was slow going with me stumbling every once in a while but eventually we made it to the room where Dean was being held. Castiel the angel was standing outside the door, backwards tie loose around his neck. I had never thought an angel would look so unkempt and human before. I smiled at him and took it him by surprise. I guess I could understand that. The last time I spoke to him I was cursing him six ways to Sunday. When we stepped closer to the door he went to stop us but at Sam's reassuring nod, he dropped his hand and allowed us to pass.

Wood shattering could be heard from within along with the occasional growl of frustration. I could just picture my mate, eyes black and feet pacing. I took a deep breath and nodded that I was ready; Sam reached out and opened the door wide and helped me walk through.

The room was a mess of wood chips and broken table legs. A Devil's trap on the floor was slightly scuffed at the edge and the dim room was lit by a single bulb. That was all I got to see before strong arms swept me up and away from Sam. I instantly pressed my face into Dean's neck with my arms wrapped securely around him, my bare feet dangling above the floor, his nose buried in my damp hair and inhaling deeply. He was doing exactly what I was doing, breathing my scent in, filling his chest up with it until it was all that mattered.

The hunter and angel in the room were completely ignored as Dean held me close. Within my chest a loud purr erupted and Dean's answered back, deep and comforting. He walked us away from the door and sat on the floor where there weren't any wood splinters. He set his back against the wall and I curled up on his lap, head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me. The violence that had been coursing through his blood faded and his body relaxed. I felt somewhat lost at the fact that I couldn't hear his thoughts or send him my own and I sniffled.

Dean heard the sound and gently pulled my chin up so I could meet his eyes. In those crystal green orbs I saw everything I had been craving since we were separated. Safety, desire, and affection. He pressed feather light kisses to my forehead, cheeks and eyelids before bring my hand up from where it curled on his chest and kissing my knuckles and fingertips. I smiled softly at the show of affection. I took my hand from his and pulled his face closer to kiss him on the lips. He smiled against mine and I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel, scent and taste that was all Dean, my mate. My hand was pressed over his heart and I felt the thumping beat, mine in sync with his.

I broke away and whispered softly, "I missed you Dean."

He pressed another kiss to my lips. "I missed you too baby. I've been going crazy in here without you." I knew he meant both the room and his head; I had been feeling the same way. "Those bastards wouldn't tell me if you were okay or not and I was so worried." He gently pulled back and looked into my eyes with a slight frown, he didn't miss the slight shaking of my hands or the paler pallor of my skin or the dark circles under my eyes. I had looked in the mirror in the bathroom and knew I looked terrible.

"Ally, what is wrong? You're weak and you've lost weight."

I scowled. "You know, I've always been on the curvy side but I'm in shape and now all of sudden everyone's telling me I'm skinny like its bad thing. I don't care about my weight as long as I fit into my favorite jeans but damn, give it a rest."

"It is a bad thing if it's noticeable and it occurred in only a week and a half." He scolded. His eyes darted up to look over my shoulder. I turned slightly and saw that Sam and Castiel were still there. Dean's hold on me tightened.

"What the hell guys? You couldn't have been bothered to feed her? Or," he looked down at the robe I was wearing, "get her some decent clothes. I let you separate us for a week and already you ass clowns are screwing up."

"Dean, it's not exactly their fault-" his growl interrupted me and had me falling silent, eyes wide. He was in full on, over-protective alpha mate mode now and I wasn't going to be the one stupid enough to tell him what to do, although, judging by the way he was glaring at his brother and the angel, I might have to.

"Look Dean, it isn't Sam's fault. Ally made the journey to the Desert and could not be interrupted, if we had, her soul would have been in danger."

I blanched at the clear words spoken by Castiel and Dean's arms tightened even more. I could feel his eyes on me but I kept my head down, eyes in his lap.

"Ally," He growled. I didn't look up. He said it again, the warning clear in his voice, "Ally."

Shit. "Thanks a lot Castiel, now I'm in trouble." I looked into Dean's eyes, hands held up in the classic 'but wait I can explain,' motion, "It was a prophet thing." His eyes darkened, "I had a really good reason, I swear!"

A surge of power blew through the room and sent Castiel and Sam reeling back while I just winced and tried to make myself smaller. Oh yeah, he was definitely pissed.

"Dean!" exploded Sam but I hastily waved him back. If anyone but me tried to talk to Dean right now, he'd rip their throats out.

"It's fine Sam. Just chill." Dean's eyes flicked black then green and I glared. "What did I do now?"

"Sam?" he demanded incredulously. "Since when is he Sam? What happened to motherfucker, dick bag and bastard?"

"Since he helped me. After the prophet thing I was too weak to move so he helped me get to the shower and everything, so I just-"

Another blast wave of power crashed down, making my ears ring. Sam and Castiel were both on their hands and knees on the floor and Dean's mouth was tight and I grumbled. I knew where I screwed up this time.

"He helped you shower?" Each word was enunciated slowly and I groaned to myself.

"Jesus Christ Dean, I didn't see anything, she's like a little sister at best. Not to mention to violent for my taste." Sam expelled from behind me. "All I did was _help_ her to the bathroom and back."

"You want to shut up now Sam." I requested tightly. Dean was about five seconds from killing the two of them and dragging me out of here. "Dean, he had to help me, I couldn't walk without face-planting."

"And why were you so weak to begin with again? Oh yeah because you did something stupid."

"Not stupid, necessary! I had to get control over this prophet thing."

"Control? How could you possibly control it?"

"By accepting the responsibility." I snapped. "By doing what I have to as a damn prophet of the Lord. I had to do this Dean."

"No you didn't, you were doing fine! I've seen one prophet burn out and nearly die because he tried to do this job Ally, I'm not going to let that happen to you too!" There was a sense of finality in his voice that made me shiver. Shit.

Dean's hand rose to take a firm grip on the back of my neck, right on the mark, I could've moved away before he grabbed me (maybe) but I figured the smartest thing right now would be to not make him even more pissed.

"You endanger your life and then defend the ones who kept that from me? You are in a world of shit Ally." He hissed lowly. Crap. Think Ally think. Ugh I hated playing this card but I think that at this point, it was justified.

I let my body go limp and pliant and sniffled, "I'm sorry Dean, I thought it would be best." I looked up at him and pulled out the big guns, big, round puppy eyes, complete with wet sheen and quivering lip; the perfect picture of demure and submissive mate. And he was not buying it.

He smirked and shook his head, "Nice acting hun, but I ain't buying it this time. Not when you placed your very soul in harm's way. We are going to discuss this and then you are going to make it up to me. But first privacy," He waved his hand at the other two and they started being dragged to the door by an unseen force, as if someone had latched onto their limbs and were pulling them across the floor.

They fought it hard, I'll give them that much. "Dean, stop!" Castiel commanded. Sam was breathing heavily and reached his hand into his pocket to pull out a flask, which I assumed contained Holy water.

I groaned, slapped Dean's hand away and got up from his lap. He allowed me, knowing that I wasn't going anywhere and rose to his feet but remained in place. I walked, carefully avoiding splinters and made my way to Sam and Castiel. Dean released the hold he had on the two and they were able to climb to their feet.

I placed a hand on Sam's chest and shoved him. It was almost pitiful how little it affected him but it got his attention.

"Just leave, I'll be fine. Dean and I need to talk this over alone. You know he won't hurt me."

Sam thought this over before placing the flask in my hand, "Just in case," he said before he walked out the door, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder and dragging him along. They closed the door on their way out and we were alone. I ran a hand through my hair and tugged slightly, apprehensive about turning around. I tossed to the flask aside with a frown and that was the moment my body said 'fuck you,' and collapsed. I had held myself together long enough to walk across the room and get those two idiots out but the effort effectively sapped what energy I had left. I slowly slid to the floor to rest on my knees and butt, my hands planted on the floor. I breathed hard and swore under my breath.

Hands on my shoulders had me looking up and behind me. Green eyes and tan skin with a smattering of freckles greeted my gaze and I sighed, looking back down.

"I am sorry Dean, not for what I did but for causing you to worry. I knew that if I didn't make the journey, my chances of surviving as a prophet would be greatly reduced in the long run. By going to that place, that Desert, I was able to gain a better understanding on my abilities and learn how to control them better. I'm not used to my body and life being out of my control, you know that, I had to do this so I could at least have control over the visions. I don't regret what I did but all the same, I hope you can forgive me and won't be angry with me."

Silence met my words and then I heard a soft sigh and I was once again lifted into the air and held close in a bridal hold.

"I'm not angry with you Ally, I'm angry at myself. I shouldn't have let this happen but now that it has, I don't know what to do. My life has been pretty straight forward lately, kill, eat, sleep, fuck and kill again but now I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going."

I thought for a moment before replying softly, "Well you could start by giving your brother and Castiel another chance. Crowley fucked us over Dean, we have nowhere else to go, no one to trust now. And who can you really trust if not family? We need them Dean and from I've learned about them, they need you too."

My eyes roved up to him. His jaw was tense and every now and then his eyes would flicker black for a second. He was thinking it over, debating on our options and finally, "Alright, fine, you're right we need them. But I'll have conditions."

**Chapter 11 already! Wow! Hope everyone likes it. Read and review!**

**(=^.^=)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! Chapter 12 is here! Thank you so so so much to everyone who has reviewed, keep them coming. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, the next will be up soon.**

**(=^.^=)**

The conditions turned out to be few but specific. When he allowed Sam and Castiel back in, Dean and I were on the far side of the room, across from them. I had convinced him to allow me to stand but he kept his arms firmly around me, holding me upright. Sam was frowning and wary while Castiel still looked serious.

I was the one that spoke, "How long can you keep us here Sam?"

"Er, what?" My question had taken him by surprise.

"How long do you think you can keep me and Dean locked up here in your Bat Cave? Realistically speaking? I mean you've already seen what he can do with his demon powers, so what's to keep us from just breaking out of here now?"

Both of the men were silent. "That's what I thought," I continued, not arrogant, but matter of fact. "You can't hold us here. We've pretty much been allowing you to keep us here because Dean thought you could offer a safe place for a little while until we could find our own. But now that we know Crowley has turned on us, nowhere is safe for me or for your brother." I took a steadying breath and held my chin high. "We are willing to stay here, fight with you and be allies against whatever is coming our way. You need me as a prophet and can't take the risk of demons finding me. You also can't take the risk of Dean being your enemy anymore. So we offer a deal, an alliance of sorts."

Sam swallowed and shared a look with the angel before saying, "What kind of deal? What are the terms?" Dean had said Sam had wanted to be a lawyer and I could see his potential now.

It was Dean that spoke next, laying down our conditions, "We want full freedom of the bunker and freedom to go outside if we need to. No cuffs. We won't try to escape and I won't try to gank you in your sleep. And we want to know every detail of what's happening in Heaven and Earth. We, in turn, will tell you when Ally has a vision and what she sees. We will fight with you, regardless of whom it is we fight against."

"And we want this damn wall between us brought down." I added.

Sam thought about our conditions and nodded stiffly before saying, "What about the mark? You have to kill to keep it in check or you go full wrathful demon."

I answered, "I can keep it under control." Sam looked doubtful and I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed." The two said nothing and I sighed, irritated. "Dean has control of the mark, has had control since we were bonded, one of the perks of being connected to me."

"Works better than the purified blood ritual, even though I'm still technically a demon" Dean agreed. "She keeps me human…ish and I keep her safe. But since you put up this wall, it's been harder to control the Mark."

"So we need the wall down and I in turn will keep the Mark of Cain sated."

"How?" Castiel demanded.

"The occasional monster hunt and other, um, various ways." I blushed and felt Dean's responding grin.

Sam looked between us and raised his eyebrows. He looked in askance at his brother, "So you two have been…"

"Yep, screwing like bunnies." Dean finished proudly, I wanted to hit him.

"Anyway," I interjected loudly, "Our relationship keeps his need to kill under control so you don't have to worry about the Mark."

"Okay, anything else?" Sam asked.

"Dean keeps the First Blade, he has too." My voice was smooth. I knew what they would say, they had no choice, it was the best deal all around and they would be idiots not to take advantage of it.

Castiel and Sam were muttering together and when finally they drew away, it was Castiel that spoke, "Alright, you have a deal."

"But the instant you try anything, Dean, we lock you back up and you never see Ally again." I swallowed harshly on the fear I felt at Sam's words. I knew he wasn't bluffing and both Dean and I nodded.

Sam stepped forward and stuck out his hand, "Then we have a deal."

Though Dean hesitated at first, he reached around me and gingerly took Sam's hand; the brothers shook firmly, once.

I clapped my hands, "Okay, now that that's settled, who's hungry?"

Sam smiled and went to clap me on the shoulder but Dean caught his arm gently and pushed it away. Sam tensed, as did Castiel but I explained swiftly, "I'll explain later in detail but the best way to honestly put it is that Dean and I are mated, kind of like wolves. So he doesn't really like other males touching me. Sorry. But since you're his brother and all, I think, given time, he might not care as much with you. Anyone else, he tears apart. He's a territorial asshole." Dean leaned down and bit the top of my ear in punishment.

"Ow, well you are!" I rubbed the painful appendage and glared.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Castiel sighed and I felt inclined to agree.

/

Sam asked if I wanted a tour of the bunker but I politely refused, saying that I wanted to take the blockage down between my mind and Dean's first.

"I hate being separated from him," I explained, "its driving me up the damn wall."

Castiel was about to speak but Dean intervened, "I don't think so. You can't even stand up right now let alone go through a ritual," It was true, he was still supporting me with a strong arm around my waist. "What time is it Sam?" he asked turning to the taller Winchester.

"Uh," He checked his cell phone, "Almost ten at night."

"Okay, Ally, you are going to get something to eat and then you're going to bed," he beat me to it before I could object, "I don't want to hear it, food then bed. Let's go. The bond can wait until tomorrow." I pouted but let him carry me to the kitchen anyway, I complained the entire time though. He could just help me walk there, he didn't have to carry me; I wasn't a goddamn invalid. He ignored me and sat me down on a couch in their living room. Books were everywhere in the bunker, shelves upon shelves of different volumes. The living room that I was in was split between a library and an entertainment room; there was a television and a DVD player along with the comfortable couch I was sitting on and two Lazy-boy recliners.

Dean had left for a few minutes but came back with a plate that held a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple, setting them on my lap.

"I can make my own food you know?" I frowned. He leveled a stern look on me that had me glaring moodily but picking up a sandwich anyway. Castiel chuckled at the look on my face but grew quiet when I turned a scowl on him.

Dean flicked me on the nose with another look that clearly stated, 'be nice.' I grumbled but continued to eat. Sam had hauled off to do something that involved books and Castiel took a seat in the recliner and stared off into space. Dean roved around the room and I watched him, slowly eating my food. He glanced and rifled through several books and ran his hands along shelves and tables, familiarizing himself with everything. I ate my food and then just curled up with my feet under me. All too soon my head was nodding and my eyes were drooping shut. I roused only slightly while being carried through a hallway and looked up to see Dean. His clear green eyes were pointed ahead and his body was warm. I just sighed and tucked my head into his chest and fell asleep once more.

/

Waking alone the next morning put me in a bit of a cranky mood but it didn't last long. For once I wasn't waking up from being knocked out or surrounded by people or tied up so it was a plus. Dean had dressed me sleep shorts and a tank top last night, something that actually didn't bother me anymore I found. I stretched and yawned, scratching my neck and looking around. The room I was in was kind of small but cozy and my kind of room. Weapons, guns, knives and machetes adorned the walls, a small bookshelf contained records and a couple books. Beside the bed was dresser with a couple of pictures resting on it. I reached over and gently picked them up. A picture of a man and woman, Dean and Sam by a gruff elder guy that I had only met once, Bobby, a couple pictures of the boys laughing and smiling; those made me smile, Dean looked young, more carefree and Sam didn't seem as jaded. The last picture held the same woman from before, holding a young child. I recognized the freckles and smile, Dean had been a cute kid, he seemed happy next to the woman, I assumed she was his mother. Dean had never really talked about his mom, I wondered why but I could make a guess.

I put the pictures back and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. Breathing deep, I slid to the floor, the concrete was cool beneath my toes but I was delighted to find that I had recovered the majority of my strength. The mark, even though the blond was blocked, was still healing me. I stretched my arms and then leaned down to touch my toes; twisting my body to work out the kinks from a decent night of sleep. The bedside clock said almost nine in the morning which surprised me, I never slept for more than four or five hours but then again I had run myself into the ground so maybe I was entitled the extra hours.

A grumble in my gut made me grimace so I walked to the door and opened it. Identical hallways to the left and right made a slight frown of confusion form on my face. Well shit. Where was the damn kitchen in this joint? Eeny meeny miny moe seemed like the best option and it led me to the right. I followed the hallway and after 10 minutes of searching and swearing I finally found it and holy cow. It was an actual kitchen. I grinned excitedly. I hardly ever got to cook and now that I could happy energy flowed through me. The animal part of my brain which had been more active with the bond was happy that I could cook for my mate and be a good little submissive. I snorted in my head, bitch please, the only way he's getting food is if I don't eat it all. I thought that but when I started cooking I made enough for at least five people. I liked to cook.

A little while later I was making coffee, I didn't actually like it but I figured one of the boys did. The smell of cinnamon and maple syrup filled the space. Right as I was about to start yelling for them to get their butts in here, I heard footsteps outside the door and grumpy morning voices.

Sam and Dean came into the kitchen and their eyes widened, stunned when they saw the table, freezing in the doorway. Stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, cinnamon rolls dripping frosting and fresh fruit littered the chipped surface. They just stood there, and I tugged nervously at the hem of my shorts. Had I done something wrong?

"Um guys? Look sorry about the food, I just thought it would be nice if I made breakfast, I know it's not much but you don't exactly have a fully stocked kitchen." My voice was small and they just lifted their eyes to me. I worried my lip with my teeth, a nervous habit that I've never been able to kick. Shit. I was trying to do something good and I screwed up. Stupid, stupid, couldn't do anything right, should have known better.

I was ready to flee from the room when I was lifted off the floor and brought into a hug that nearly crushed me. Dean swung me around making me laugh breathlessly and I hit him on the shoulder.

"What the hell? Put me down you idiot!" I laughed. He did and took my face between his hands and kissed me on the mouth. My body immediately leaned into it and I sighed before drawing away. He seemed to be too stunned for words and I giggled.

"Holy crap Ally, this is amazing." Sam had lifted a pancake from the plate and he bit into it, talking with his mouth full.

"What smells so good?" An awed voice said. Castiel had just come into the kitchen and his blue eyes roved over the room.

Dean grinned, "Ally made breakfast."

"Well, come on. Let's eat, I'm starving." I slid over to the cabinets and grabbed a couple plates. They were lifted from my hands by Dean and set on the table and Sam grabbed some silverware from a drawer. Everyone sat down and dug in.

Dean moaned when he bit into a cinnamon roll, Castiel had the happiest smile on his face with syrup on his chin and Sam hadn't even lifted his head from his plate. I smiled, biting into a strawberry.

"Where on Earth did you learn to cook like this?" Dean wondered. His mouth was full of bacon.

"M'big brother taught me. And I've picked some stuff up over the years as well but he's the one that got me into cooking."

"You have a brother?" Sam's eyes were curious. I swallowed a mouth full of eggs and nodded, lips turning down slightly. It had been a while but it still hurt, it always would. I didn't have to say anything though, Sam's eyes softened in understanding. "He must have been a great teacher."

"He was," I smiled sadly, "His name was Derek. Taught me how to fix a car, cook and shoot a gun." My eyes widened. "Jesus fuck! Please tell me you have my car Sam!"

Sam nodded slowly, "It's in the garage."

I shot up from the table, "Where?!" He pointed and I was about to run but a hand on my wrist tugged me back to the table.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Eat, change clothes and then car." I scowled but complied. Sam looked between the two of us but didn't say anything. Castiel was on his fourth pancake and showed no signs of slowing down. When he caught me looking, he smiled cutely and I couldn't help but smile back, maybe he wasn't a dick like the other angels.

Breakfast was a huge success and at the end Sam declared that I was the official cook at the bunker from now on. Dean agreed and Castiel nodded vigorously. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that they were in need of an actual cook, just looking back on what Dean called food on the road explained a lot.

I laughed but said that it would be an honor but, "We need to go to the grocery store, you have absolutely nothing else that I can cook with. You're lucky I was able to make this." My hand waved at the (now decimated) food on the table.

"No problem, you and Dean can do it later." Sam rose and set his dishes in the sink. "I'm in the middle of something right now so I'll leave all that up to you guys along with deciding where Ally is going to sleep."

"With me." Dean stated immediately as if it were obvious and I blushed but nodded.

Sam didn't seem surprised, "Alright, but you're going to need a bigger room and bed dude. Take that big master room. It should work." Dean nodded and I got up to start clearing the table. Castiel helped and Dean pulled Sam aside to talk about something. I was happy to see they were getting along, they were still a little edgy around each other but I knew that that would be resolved with time.

A shattering echoed around the kitchen. A plate had slipped from my fingers and fell to the floor. The porcelain shards glided off in numerous directions but I didn't blink, I was just looking straight ahead. Body motionless.

"Ally!" Sam and Dean were simultaneous in speaking. I would have laughed at how brotherly they sounded but I was already fading out.

When I blinked again I was in a completely different place. My body stood in a bright circle of light but it seemed artificial, cold like the air around me. The place buzzed with an unfriendly and hostile aura and I rubbed at my arms. I was standing barefoot in a large room; the space beyond my circle of light was dim and dank, empty. I knew I was in a vision, I knew that my body was still in the bunker but this was still freaky. It felt real. The small white dress that I wore did nothing to protect against the cold. (If I had been feeling less confused I would have been pissed at what I was wearing, it was soft and feminine, girly with a feeling of wrongness that I couldn't shake. I didn't like it).

Hot breath was on my neck, blowing my hair forward. Heavy breathing, the smell of blood, meat and sulphur; I slowly turned and my heart nearly stopped. A boiling mass of writhing shadows greeted me, red eyes glowing. The shape was tall enough to look me in the eye and I felt a tremor rock me before my senses caught up and I realized what I was looking at. I stumbled back gasping and falling to my butt on the floor, trying to scoot backwards. The mass growled warningly and I froze.

Sharp tapping footsteps drew up at my back and stopped but I didn't turn. The Hell hound held my full attention. I had no weapons, no idea what was going on, and I was screwed six ways to Christmas.

A throat cleared, chuckled, "Hello darling." The smarmy voice had my head shooting backwards to find Crowley looking down at me.

"Where's Dean?" the hostile note in my voice was ruined when it cracked. He just smirked and looked to my right, I followed his gaze and saw Dean standing there, face blank, First Blade in hand.

"Dean?" his head twitched at my voice. Slowly, his eyes met mine and the orbs were black, the Mark of Cain angry red on his forearm. "Dean!" Why wasn't he responding to me?

"You're too late Ally darling, he's mine now. And you know what that means. You're mine now too, I own you." Crowley whispered in my ear and my eyes filled with tears. At the sight of the wet sheen, Dean smiled, slow and sinister. I screamed.

My mind snapped back to my body and I clenched my eyes shut. A pain in my lip and the warm trickle of blood on my chin; I had been holding in a scream so hard I had bitten my lip. Warm hands held my upper arms. My eyes opened and met worried green. Behind Dean on either side, stood Sam and Cas, looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine," My voice was hoarse and cracking so I said it again, stronger this time, "I'm fine guys."

"It was a vision." Castiel stated heavily. I nodded jerkily. I tried to hide how shaken I was but failed miserably.

"What did you see?" Sam asked. His muscled arms were crossed, brown hair tucked behind an ear.

"I don't-it- Dean." My voice was broken and I dipped my head to rest it on his shoulder.

He held me, "It's okay Ally, you can tell us when you're ready." He led me from the kitchen, tucking my body under his arm, close to his side protectively.

In the room I couldn't find myself to be happy that my duffel of clothes was there. I just moved away from Dean and searched through it blindly, finding something to wear and turned to leave again. Dean led me to the bathroom and then left with a kiss to the top of my head.

I sat in the shower for twenty minutes on the floor with my back to the spray, hot water pounding down on my muscles. My knees were drawn up to my chest and my arms were wrapped around them. I refused to think about the vision, I couldn't, I wouldn't.

Dean didn't knock when he came in. He pulled back the shower door and saw me sitting there, eyes red from unshed tears. He turned off the water and helped me to my feet. I raised my arms and he wrapped a towel around my naked form and then sat me down on the lid of toilet. He dug around under the sink for a moment and produced a hair dryer. Plugging it in, he set on low and wordlessly started drying my hair.

During this my thoughts swirled. I thought that traveling to the Desert would make the visions less painful and I was right, the mind splitting headache hadn't made an appearance, my brain had simply lit up with the vision without preamble. The vision itself though is what hurt. The anguish I had felt in that room had followed me back to the present and now it had me falling apart. I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't let this go on, if I broke apart every time I saw a vision, I'd never feel normal again. And I was worrying everyone, I couldn't permit that either. I resolved then and there not to allow the visions, not matter how debilitating, to affect my outward performance, I had to see them, accept them and find a way to change them. I was strong, I could do this.

Dean finished drying my hair and when I looked up at him he smiled at the new found strength in my eyes. I got dressed in the jeans and blue flannel plaid shirt unbuttoned over a tank top. He held my hand as we exited the bathroom, walking down the hall.

"What next?" he asked. I didn't even have to think about it.

"First, Sam and Cas are going to remove the block from our heads and then I'm going to find my baby." My voice was firm, confident and I had my fist raised, determined.

He laughed and drew me close, pressing a kiss to my temple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Greetings My wonderful readers! Here it is Chapter 13! Warnings for smut. EnjoY **

**(=^.^=)**

Bringing down the wall in our mind was a lot easier than it was putting up in my opinion. After a little chanting on Sam's part, Dean and I cut our palms and then pressed the stinging cuts together, the blood mingling. When the chant was done, the wall in my mind fell away with a breath and Dean and I sighed in relief. His thoughts and emotions flooded my mind, swamping me, filling me and my eyes fluttered shut in euphoria. It was like a missing piece of my soul had fallen back into place where it belonged.

I opened my eyes lazily and turned to Sam and Cas languidly, "If you two ever try doing that to us again, I will personally rip your limbs off and beat you with them." The words were calm but dark and I could see a slight shiver roll across Sam's shoulders while he smiled uneasily.

_Holy fuck you look so hot when you're threatening people_. I grinned at the long awaited sound of Dean's voice in my head.

**And you look hot in general. Man, I've missed this. **

He nodded in agreement and stepped closer, running a thumb across my bottom lip. _I've missed you. Your lips, your thoughts and feelings even the way you hold me close to your mind, never letting go._

My hand pressed over his heart. **I'm never letting you go again Dean Winchester; you are mine, no matter what.**

_Yours? I was under the impression you belonged to me_. He teased. I wrapped him on the nose lightly with my knuckles.

**Didn't you know? The woman is always in charge, even if the male doesn't know it.**

He growled in his throat dangerously, _is that a fact?_

**Yep,** I replied smartly, **because if I'm not happy, then that means no sex and then you're not happy either.**

_I could always just take what I want._ He shrugged.

**You could try, but remember Winchester; I've kicked your ass more than anyone else in this room.**

He laughed out loud at that and it ended with a predatory smile and a cleared throat. I frowned at Sam. He looked awkward but he was smiling slightly. Castiel was looking between me and Dean, confused.

"What?" I asked. Dean and I were standing rather close to one another but I saw no reason for them to be staring at us like that.

"What was that all about?" Sam gave a half smile, a slight tilt of the lips at the two of us. I frowned but then it dawned on me, I had never thought about what it looked like when Dean and I communicated mentally. I was willing to bet that our facial expressions changed just like they would if we conversed out loud. No wonder they looked so lost and confused.

Dean chuckled, "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys, with the bond we have a telepathic thing going so we can communicate mind to mind."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "Really? Could you demonstrate?" he didn't sound disbelieving only curious. Sam looked intrigued as well, fascinated even. I shrugged.

"Not sure how, what did you have in mind?"

"I could tell something to you, something no one here knows and then Dean could tell me what I said." Sam offered. I nodded and turned to Dean in askance, he nodded so I went to Sam. We turned away and ducked our heads together, Sam whispering my ear.

_Well? _Dean asked impatiently.

I grinned and laughed, turning from Sam to Dean and mentally telling him what Sam told me.

"Really dude, Genevieve Cortese is your dream girl?" Dean said disbelieving. I laughed again, walking back to Dean grabbing his hand. Sam was wide eyed and grinning, Castiel still just looked intrigued.

"Now that we've settled the fact your brother and I are reading each other's minds, who's ready to go shopping?" I grinned.

Sam tried to back out with his hands raised, saying something about work but Dean spoke over him, "Come on Sammy, it's a just a little bit of grocery shopping."

The tall man sighed in annoyance but nodded and I looked at Castiel, "You coming angel-face?" He seemed startled that I had asked but he nodded anyway.

/

In the garage under the bunker, Dean started for the Impala but I grabbed the back of his jacket, "Nope, we're taking my car. Sam, keys?"

Sam took them off a hook and handed them to me. The jingle of the keys and the silver bullet I had placed on the key ring filled me with giddiness. I broke away from them and sprinted down the length of the garage until I found it, whooping in glee and spinning around. Dean, Sam and Cas caught up behind me and Dean's voice was filled with awe, "This is your car?"

"Yep, a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, practically built her with my bare hands." I slid a hand lovingly over the hood, "The only car I've ever driven, Derek taught how to build her, fix her and drive her." I walked to the back end and popped the trunk. The smell of gunpowder and leather greeted me. Everything was exactly how I left it. I took out my worn, black leather jacket and slid it on my shoulders.

"Wow." The three guys were behind me and it was Sam that spoke. The word repeated from Dean in my head and I lifted my chin proudly. I had seen Dean's trunk arsenal but mine was better and more organized. The customary guns, knives and machetes were there along with rosaries, holy water, a collection of research books, jars of various types blood and wooden stakes. What I had that he didn't though was a unique collection of Japanese throwing stars, swords from multiple cultures, Chinese fans with blades on the ends, a wide array or throwing knives called kunai, a blow dart with poison tipped needles of my own design, a compound bow and a cross bow with different types of arrows.

This was my pride and joy. I'd been living out of this car since I was fifteen and I was happy to say it might even put the Impala to shame.

"You take that back!" Dean exclaimed but I just laughed. I slipped a couple knives into my boots and sleeves, tucked a gun into my waistband, pinned my hair up with chopsticks that doubled as throwing blades and slid a lock picking tool into my pocket. These were the weapons I normally had on me when I wasn't on a hunt. I shut the trunk and turned to face the three stunned males behind me.

"Let's go guys, day's not gettin any younger," I winked and went back to the driver's door. In my mind I could see Dean tilting his head to watch my ass as I went by and then he caught Sam staring after me as well. He punched his brother on the arm making Sam roll his eyes but he looked away and went to the other side of the car.

Dean was trying to follow me and I saw what he planned to do. D**on't even think about it Dean, no one drives this car but me so it's shot gun for you honey.** He growled but complied, shoving Sam towards the back door while Castiel got into the back on my side.

I climbed in and sighed at the familiar smell of leather, the car still clean and neat with my CD collection on the dash. It had taken years for me to upgrade from cassette tapes but I was happy I did in the long run. I cranked the ignition and the car rumbled to life making me grin. The stereo turned on and Fall Out Boy blared out. My musical tastes had always leaned more towards heavy metal and punk. Dean's distaste in my head made me laugh.

"Everyone buckled?" a chorus of yes's answered and I backed out. We exited the garage and when we hit the road, I threw her into a higher gear and we tore down the pavement.

/

When we got to the supermarket in town, I parked in the back and climbed out while tucking my keys into my pocket. Doors opened closed behind me and I turned to see all three guys gasping for air and scrambling from the car hurriedly. Castiel was bent over at the waist, hands on his knees while Dean and Sam appeared to be holding each other up.

"She drives…worse… than you two." Castiel accused. His face looked green as if he were about to be sick.

"I'm not that bad," I pouted, "you guys are being overdramatic."

Sam was incredulous, "Oh believe me we're not. You are the craziest fucking driver I've ever met. I thought I was going to die."

"That was Hell and I should know." Dean stated.

I flipped a stray lock of hair from eyes and started walking to the store's entrance, "Whatever you losers coming or what?"

They caught up easily. Dean came up on one side, sliding an arm around my waist and tucking a hand into the back pocket of my jeans, Castiel on his other side and Sam on mine. In the store, we drew a few stares but I ignored them, just grabbed a cart and started strolling down the aisles. I started throwing stuff into the basket and became completely absorbed in the activity. Dean was now walking behind me talking with Sam. Not sure where Castiel had run off to. My answer came when he reappeared with a box of frozen hamburgers in his hands.

I shook my head and he grew sad but then lightened up when I said, "Dude, we're not eating frozen hamburgers, just ew, I'll make some from scratch okay?" He nodded and disappeared again to return the frozen meat.

Down another aisle, Dean tried to throw a large bag of peanut M&Ms into the cart but I took them and put them back, "Um how about no?"

He whined, "Aw come on, you let Sam get his stupid soy protein bars, why can't I have these?"

"Because Sam isn't trying to get stuff that is bad for him."

_Please_.

"I said no Dean," unaffected by the mental plea.

_Fine_, he pouted.

I got stuff for meals and the occasional desert, thinking a couple weeks in advance. The boys threw stuff in that they wanted and we continued to go up and down aisles. Twenty minutes in, Dean ran off to the bakery section and I turned down onto the oriental food aisle. Sam and Castiel were on the aisle on the other side of me.

"But Sam, I don't understand, how can milk be evaporated but in a can?" Castiel sounded so lost.

I laughed quietly and continued. I had just bent over to grab a bag of jasmine rice when a palm caressed my jean clad ass. I jerked up right and turned with a frown, I knew the feel of Dean's hand and that wasn't his, I could also tell he was across the store so who got it into their head that they could touch me?

It was a man, an inch or two taller than me and on the skinny side with short, blonde hair and thin lips. He had a pleased smirk on his face as he looked me up and down.

"Please don't do that." I admonished. I tried to step around him to get to the cart but he stepped in my way blocking me. I sighed in irritation and felt a nudge at my mind.

_Babe? You okay?_

**I'm fine Dean, just relax**. I blocked him from seeing what was going on and turned my attention back to the human in front of me. I had to get him out of here, the last thing I need was a possessive demon tearing this guy's arms off and stabbing him in the middle of a store.

"Excuse me." I tried to stay polite and moved again but he just got in my way once more. Why couldn't this guy take a fucking hint? "Can I help you?" the question was sarcastic and impatient.

"Yeah, you could give me your number and we could go on a date, maybe get to know each other." He had a light southern drawl and I rolled my eyes at the suave air he was trying to affect and failing miserably at.

"No, thanks, I'm taken, now if you'll excuse me." Using my superior reflexes, I moved past brusquely and set the rice in the cart.

"That's fine, I don't mind, your boyfriend don't have to know." He stepped in front of the cart when I tried to push it forward.

Resisting the urge to run his ass over I replied tersely, "I'm married and I would appreciate it if you left me alone."

His fingers darted to ring-less left hand and raised an eyebrow, "Right, married huh? Then where is your 'husband?'"

"Busy, now get the fuck out of my way." My patience, never that good, was gone, and I was three seconds away from throwing this jackass across the room.

"Mmm, pussy cat got claws huh? I like 'em with a little fight."

Dear Lord above give me the patience not to kill this guy, "My husband is going to be back here any second, and he isn't going to happy if he finds out that some moron is trying to hit on his wife. Cut your losses and leave."

I pulled the cart backwards but he held it, stubbornly refusing to listen. This guy was really pissing me off.

"Cut the crap, you don't have a husband; I'm just trying to take you on a nice date."

"No you are trying to get in my pants, and no matter how many times you ask, the answer is still going to be no." I tried to pull the cart away and when I did he shoved it towards me hard. I would have fallen if it hadn't been for gentle hands catching me from behind.

I looked up and found that it was Castiel behind me. When I turned back around, Dean and Sam were suddenly standing behind the douche bag, silent with a cold look in Sam's eye and burning fury in Dean's.

"Everything okay here Ally?" Castiel asked lowly. I nodded tersely while silently trying to keep Dean from killing the guy in front of him that still hadn't noticed him. The blonde human had frowned upon seeing Castiel but wisely decided to back down. When he turned around though and found two men, both taller and packed with muscle, arms folded over their chests intimidatingly and looking down at him, he paled.

"Were you harassing my wife?" Dean challenged. The guy shook his head mutely. "No, I'm pretty sure you were." Dean argued. His voice was calm but dark and he glared, "What about you Sam? What do you think?"

Sam curled his lip, "Seems like he was having hard time understanding the word no. Only assholes with a death wish hit on my sister-in-law."

Faced by an angry demon and six-and a half foot tall moose, the guy did the smart thing; tucked tail and ran. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from Castiel to grab the cart before leveling a weak glare on the brothers, "You know I had it under control right?"

Sam shrugged, "Yeah but we figured we'd help out anyways. And," he added with a grin, quickly going from pissed off gigantor to floppy haired puppy, "since you and Dean are married, I figured I should defend my little sister."

I rolled my eyes at him, "We're not actually married genius." He just shrugged. Dean stayed silent on the outside but on the inside he was reading me the riot act on not calling for him when the jerk-off had touched me. I told him that I didn't need to be babysat and left it at that. He grumbled but let it go. He sat three boxes into the cart that I hadn't noticed him holding. I raised an eyebrow curiously and looked at their contents. I frowned at Dean feeling slightly hurt.

"Dammit Dean, put those back, I'll make you a fucking pie, those ones have so many chemicals, they'll kill you!" I ordered. Sam laughed loudly and even Cas grinned at the kicked puppy look on Dean's face. He just tossed the pies on a random shelf instead of returning them to their rightful place. We finished up the shopping and checked out, carrying the groceries to the car before leaving.

At the insistent whining from the males, I eased up on my driving with a scowl. At first I didn't but then Cas informed me that he was close to puking on my upholstery so I slowed down while Dean teased me and Sam laughed. I just smacked him without taking my eyes off the road.

/

The day passed quickly. Dean gave me a tour of the bunker while also dragging me into a dark corner to kiss me heatedly on numerous occasions. I made a dinner of salad, chicken pasta, homemade garlic bread and brownies for desert. After the meal Sam ran off to read some books while I decided to explore the bunker some more, leaving a whiney Dean to explain how to do dishes with a bemused Castiel.

I delved deeper into bunker, passing room after room and mapping it all in my head. It was astonishing that the place was so large but looked almost nonexistent from the outside and I had a sneaking suspicion that a great deal of magic was used in its construction.

A maze of corridors and rooms and half an hour later I found an old workout gym. In the room was a boxing ring, outdated workout equipment, a punching bag and in the back, connected by a door, was a medium sized room with an in ground pool/hot tub. Steam rose from the heated water leading to the assumption that it was heated by an underground hot spring. Shit. Who were the guys that built this place? Frigging wizards from Hogwarts or something?

The pull of the hot tub was strong and I decided to give in. I was deep enough into the bunker that I doubted anyone would find me. Well except Dean. The lack of pain despite being so far away told me that he had followed and wasn't far behind. A thrill of excitement went through my body.

I stripped down nude and slowly stepped into the water, sighing at the warmth. The water sluiced around my bare skin and I dove under the surface, kicking out for several feet before coming back up for air. My hands slicked my wet hair back and I registered another presence in the room.

My head turned to find Dean at the edge of the pool staring at me with lust in his gaze. The water came up to my ribs and slight wisps of steam did nothing to conceal my wet torso. Arousal sang in my veins when he slowly started to strip down and my nipples pebbled in anticipation.

He slid into the water and disappeared beneath the bubbly surface. I looked across the steamy water, searching for him but then the surface of the water broke behind me and a wet hand on my hip pulled me back. I rubbed my ass backwards seeking and finding his growing hard-on and I smirked. His hand reached up to stroke my breasts and then up higher to my jaw, turning my head to the side so he could duck down and kiss me gently. I sighed into the feeling and tangled my tongue with his, my fingers tugging slightly at his wet hair.

He guided me to the edge of the pool and with a firm hand on my back, leaned me over the side. A hand smoothed down my back, tracing over numerous scars gently; claw marks, bullet and bite wounds, faded white, then lower between my legs. He took his time, caressing, stroking, rubbing until I was quivering mess, wet and moaning, before finally pushing his cock in. The thrusts were slow and deep, each jab and spin of his hips had me crying out. I pushed my hips back onto him, taking him deeper, hands pressed against the pools edge for leverage. His hands were moving over my skin, mapping out the scars and occasional freckle, glancing over my ribs, giving short tugs on my long hair that made me groan.

The pace sped up and water splashed with our movements. He was grunting with each movement and I moaned and sighed breathlessly. He came first, pulling out and shooting his load over my back but plunged three fingers inside me to continue giving shallow thrusts until I found my own completion with a scream of his name.

We bathed each other clean and then sat on the ground near the edge of the pool. I got him to lie on his stomach and I sat on his hips. My fingers began to work at his back muscles in a deep massage, kneading and digging in to work out knots and kinks.

"Jesus Christ girl, you cook, you can drive and work on cars, fight and give massages, is there anything you can't do?" His voice was deep and he groaned as I worked at a rather deep knot. In his mind I could see the pain felt good so I continued before responding.

"I can't dance or paint my nails without making a mess, the only thing I can do with my hair is put it up, never worn make-up and I can't walk in high heels."

He turned over to lie on his back with me still on top, I didn't stop moving my hands. I started to massage the muscles on his chest, kneading his skin with my fingertips.

He surprised me by saying, "I hate heights and country music and I like Star Trek." I smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to his mouth. I went to draw back but his hand on the back of my head kept me there, urging my mouth open with gentle licks.

A rock and roll song started playing, making me jump and look up. The music was coming from Dean's discarded clothing. I crawled off of him and dug through his pockets, finally withdrawing a cell phone that read Sam on the screen. He sat down behind me with my body in between his parted legs. I tried to hand him the phone but he mentally refused, choosing instead to start braiding my wet hair.

I sighed answering it, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Ally? Where's Dean?"

"Can't come to the phone at the moment, you need something?"

"Yeah I just wanted to ask him something, I found these signs online and I think I may have found a hunt about fifty miles north of here and I'm trying to figure out what it is before I make the trip. I'm thinking it might be a Grim."

"A Grim? Like a black dog you see before you die that signals your impending death?"

"Yeah, you ever go up against one?"

"Nope, they're not real, I've looked; it's probably a ghost with a sense of humor and a love for Harry Potter. Do you need some help taking it out?"

"No, uh, I got it, thanks Ally." He sounded vaguely impressed.

"Yep!" I hung up the phone and tossed it back onto Dean's clothes. He had finished braiding my hair so I leaned back against him. He heard the whole conversation so he didn't have to ask. We remained that way for a little while, his arms around me, silent, just relaxing in the steamy room. I finally made the decision to move, I was tired and wanted to go bed and Dean agreed mentally. We dressed and left the pool room holding hands.

We bid good night to Sam and Castiel before heading to bed. In our room, Dean stripped down while I tugged one of his Led Zeppelin t-shirts over my head and crawled beneath the covers in that and my underwear. He climbed in next to me, pulled me close and we fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days passed. The bunker was nice; I enjoyed the firing range and gym, working out and cooking in the kitchen. At Sam's request Dean and I had been testing the limits of our bond lately and we discovered that, with practice, we were able to travel farther away from each other than we previously could without causing me pain. I hypothesized that it was because our souls were closer now than ever before which somehow allowed our physical bodies to be farther apart. It was a great improvement in my opinion. We experimented and found we could be a few miles away from each other. Dean traveled all the way into town while I remained in the bunker and our mental bond never weakened or wavered and I felt zero pain. We always knew what the other was doing and where they were but now we could get some distance.

On the fourth day I was standing in the kitchen, arguing with Dean and Sam while Castiel watched with a slightly fearful look on his face. I had started to think of him as a somewhat fluffy kid, or maybe a kitten, in a trench coat. He was a full angel which angelic grace. This distinction was apparently necessary because at one point he had lost his Grace but had recovered it a few months ago. He was sweet and socially awkward, his earnestness and confused demeanor made him endearing in my eyes. But at that moment my attention was solely focused on the two brothers who were thoroughly pissing me off to no end.

"This is fucking sexist, I can't believe you two." I yelled with my fists clenched at my sides.

"No it's smart."

"How is it smart Dean?! I'm a hunter, I can handle one little witch and you're telling me that I have to stay here while you two take care of it yourselves?!"

"A vision could drop you at any time; we can't risk that or you getting hurt," stated a more reasonable tone of voice.

"Shut it Samantha! This is not about my visions, because I can control those now. This about you two not thinking I'm strong enough to hunt with you!"

"We don't need to be in the middle of a hunt and be worrying about you! It will distract us from what we're doing and could get everyone killed!" Dean was scowling and not budging an inch.

"Fuck you! I've been hunting for over a decade and I haven't even died once unlike you two," they looked insulted at my words, "Yeah! I went there! I've been hunting alone for this long with no brother to watch my back or fluffy angel to heal my wounds so you guys can take your worry for me and stick it where the sun don't shine because it's bullshit and you know it!"

"Sammy and I have been hunting together our whole lives. I know he can take care of himself so I don't have to worry about him in the middle of a fight. I'll be worried about you the whole time!"

"I nearly took down your demon ass by myself when Sam and five other hunters barely managed and you think I can't handle myself?!" I was so close to hitting this man that I was gritting my teeth.

Sam tried to reason with me, "Dean's right, we don't know if you can handle yourself, this could get nasty-"

"Yeah, so just stay here and wait for us to get back," Dean had already turned his back to me and spoke as he walked away, "Bake some brownies or something Ally, we'll handle this."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, Castiel gave a whispered 'uh oh,' and even Sam was backpedalling fast to get from in between me and Dean's retreating form. Good thing too because the next thing I knew, I had picked up a large knife from the kitchen counter and whipped it through the air at Dean's head. It lodged it's self into the door frame, two inches from his head, the handle waving back and forth, the blade buried deep. Dean looked at the blade and then at me exasperated.

"Ally, you're being ridiculous." He sighed and shook his head.

"Me?! I'm being ridiculous? The witch is in town, killing people, and you want me to stay at the bunker and bake brownies like some good little housewife?!"

"Yes, you are the bitch in this relationship and what I say goes, now come on Sam, we got a witch to burn." He disappeared out the door and Sam hastily followed with an apologetic look in his eye. I gave him a death glare, two seconds from stabbing his ass along with his brother's.

They left a few minutes later. I heard the distant slamming of the bunker door being shut. In my rage, I shut and locked the door between my mind and Dean's, in no mood to hear his thoughts. I started to pace furiously.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't own me! Oh he is not getting any for a fucking year. He thinks I'm joking but we'll see how funny it his when he's blue-balling with nothing but his hand to keep him company." My fingers clenched, closing around the knife handle that wasn't there, wanting nothing more than to stab his demon ass.

Castiel stepped towards and grabbed my hand lightly, "Dean is just trying to do what he thinks is best. He worries because he cares." His eyes were sympathetic and threatened to drown me in their blue depths.

"That's the thing Cas, I don't think he is doing what's best for me, he's doing what's best for him, he doesn't care that I could be an asset on this hunt and it would go a lot smoother if I was there."

"It is just a witch, I'm sure they can handle it. They'll be alright." Castiel's words cut through my anger to the worry underneath. Dean wanted to protect me but it was my job to protect him as well, that's what a relationship was, give and take on equal grounds. "This witch isn't killing people anyways, they'll be fine."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "What do you mean? People aren't dying?"

He shook his head, "No, the only thing really happening is that people are being turned into animals."

"Oh shit." I ran from the kitchen and into the Men of Letters' library and looked up and down shelves before finally finding what I was looking for and started pulling down books. I took a stack and set them on the table that also held a lap top computer. Castiel popped in next to me while I was looking on the internet with one of the biscuits I had made earlier in hand, biting down on it. He set another next to me. I darted a questioning look up at him.

"You didn't eat breakfast or lunch. Dean is right, you need to eat more. Humans require sustenance to function properly."

"Since when are my eating habits everyone else's business," I groused but took a bite of the pastry anyway.

"What are you looking for," he asked, squinting at the screen.

I replied, eyes moving from the page on the computer to a book which I flipped open and started reading before moving back to the computer, "You said the witch wasn't killing people, that they were just being turned into animals. What kind of witch doesn't leave a bloody trail? Normally people are dying horribly. I ganked a witch three years ago who had lost custody of her daughter in a divorce so she started making people choke to death on doll heads for revenge. The judge, the lawyers, all of them, she was going to do the same to the father when I found her and shot her in the head. Witches always have a messed up sense of humor and they always kill."

"So you don't think it's a witch?"

"No, no I don't, I think it's something worse, and if I'm right, Dean and Sam are going into a fight they are extremely under prepared for. Not that they don't deserve it but I'm not going to put them in danger because of a stupid fight."

He just nodded and sat down, watching me work the next half hour. My mind raced. What creature had the power to turn people into animals? A witch might but they would have to be making deals with demons or something to get that kind of mojo going and the spell wouldn't last long but according to reports, these people were being turned into animals and staying that way. The first one seemed to have happened a week and half ago. No witch could have that kind of juice. Finally, I came across something in the fifth book I read and swore loudly, making Castiel jump.

I snatched my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number Sam had given me a couple days ago.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Ally. Have you found the witch?"

"We think so. She's holed up in a cabin outside of town, we're heading there now."

"At the crime scenes did you find any hex bags?" I demanded.

"No, we figured the witch was just cleaning up her trail. Ally what is this about?"

"What about the vics that were turned into animals, did you find anything on them?

"Uh, no," I heard Dean's voice saying something in the background and Sam continued, "Well we did find markings, a tattoo that they all had. It was weird, the tattoos were the same for all of the victims, it was-"

I finished for him, "A butterfly."

"Yeah, yeah how'd you know that?"

"Sam, this isn't a witch, okay? It's something worse, you guys need to turn around right now."

"Listen Ally I-" He was interrupted by Dean asking for the phone.

"Ally, I told you to stay out of this, its fine we know what we're doing."

"Dean, no wait," but he'd already hung up. I tried the bond but he had blocked it from his end, "Dammit!"

I vaulted from my chair and started running. I could hear Castiel following me and together we rounded a couple corners until we got to the garage. My car was at the end and when I got to it, I popped the trunk quickly.

"Ally, what is it?"

"It's not a witch Cas!" I pulled out a bronze short sword and dug around for the second one. Damn it, where was it?

"Then what is it?"

I finally found the other, the metal gleamed and the handle was smooth. I turned to Cas and held up the blades, "A goddess."

/

Trees and fields flew by and Castiel spoke from the passenger seat, "A goddess?"

"Yes, the goddess Circe. She was a minor Greek goddess and her stick was turning her enemies into animals. She was also known as the goddess of metamorphosis. She used a butterfly as her symbol which every victim had put onto their skin showing they were touched by her magic."

"And the blades?"

"The only thing that can kill her, a bronze blade dipped in the water of the Aegean Sea. I really don't want to kill her but if she doesn't turn these people back to normal, I will. Sam and Dean have no idea what she is which means they're walking right into a trap."

"Where are you going to get the water?"

"I was actually hoping you could if you don't mind. Can you fly there and dip the blades?"

"Of course. What is the plan?"

"The plan is to find this chick's hide-out and rescue Sam and his idiot of a brother."

Castiel frowned at me but I kept my hands on the wheel, shifting gears occasionally. He spoke again, confused, "You still seem upset with Dean but I can see that you care deeply for him."

I sighed and darted a glance over to the angel, "Of course I care about him Cas, but he is so damn frustrating. He doesn't listen to anything I say, even when I'm right and he underestimates my abilities as a hunter. I've spent years becoming who I am, developing my skills and it hurts my feelings when he writes me off so easily."

"I know Dean can be insensitive but he truly does care."

"I realize that and that is the only reason I didn't kill him in the kitchen. I missed with that knife intentionally Cas. And he is going to realize very soon that I am just as good a hunter as him and Sam. But first we need to pull their asses out of the fire. Are you with me on this?" I looked over at him.

He smiled, "Of course."

I nodded with my own smile and turned back to the road, "Then let's go save those assholes."

/

During the drive, I was able to track Sam's GPS and as well as follow the bond to Dean even though he had it blocked off. We pulled up to a large, ranch style house on the edge of the city. Night time played its song, owls, bats and crickets as Castiel and I exited the car. Before we arrived, he had zapped off to dip the blades in the Aegean and returned right on time. I held my own blade at the ready and gave him the other with the firm instruction of, "Through her heart, nowhere else or she won't die, got it?" At his nod we walked up to the house.

I took the lead and right as we were walking up the porch steps gunshots rang out along with sound of Sam yelling. Castiel grabbed my shoulder and suddenly I didn't exist, well I did but I didn't and then I did again and we were standing in a cozily furnished living room and a large body flew past mine, crashing into a wall.

Sam groaned and got to his feet wobbly and blinked at me in dazed surprised, "Ally? Cas? What the hell are you guys doing here? Oh man, you were right by the way, it isn't a witch." He staggered, using the wall to support his weight so that he wouldn't fall. His eyes were swimming and he looked nauseous. My guess was a concussion.

I snorted, "Of course I'm right, it's a goddess. Cas, get him out of here." The angel nodded and zapped Sam out. I held my sword up and ran into the room Sam had been launched from. Inside, Dean was grappling with a large grizzly bear, dodging swipes of its massive claws while a pretty brunette woman watched on, clapping eagerly.

"Hey you Greek bitch!" I yelled.

She turned around and sneered at me, speaking in Greek, "Oh look, a little rescue party, how cute."

"Yeah, I'm fucking adorable, now call off Winnie the Pooh Circe," I retorted, also in Greek. Yes, I knew a couple other languages; I got bored on the road in between cases.

"Oh," her eyes lit up, "Someone who actually knows me. These two buffoons charged in shouting witch, ha! As if," she snapped her fingers and the bear immediately backed down, leaving Dean gasping and pouring blood from several wounds that were slowly healing.

"Ally! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass Dean." I replied, not taking my eyes off Circe. The goddess was smiling, delighted and scratched her pet behind the ears. I directed my question at her, speaking in Greek once again, "Why are you here, turning these people into animals?"

She cocked her head to the side as she looked at me, words switching to English, "Why? Why not? Because it's fun, watching you little humans run around all panicked. You know, so many Gods and Goddesses are angry because they are no longer worshipped and sacrificed too. But you know? I don't really care, I get to run around, do whatever I want, whenever I want, not stuck up on some mountain somewhere bored out of my mind. It's much more fun to come out play with you mortals."

I shrugged, "I sympathize with you, I really do but turning innocent humans into goats and bears, not the best way to have fun. Especially," I waved the sword between me and Dean, "When it brings you to a hunter's attention."

"Ah, yes, you hunters. Not the brightest bunch are you? Well the males aren't at least, but you seem to be different. I'll tell you what," She bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled at me, "you stay here with me as my new companion and pet, and I'll let your friends live, deal?" She winked at me.

"Absolutely not you skanky bitch!" Dean yelled. He was still healing, the severity of his wounds making the process go slow. He was slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

Circe's head twisted around 180 degrees while her body stayed facing me, "I was not talking to you." Her voice was warped and high pitched, grating. She turned back to me and spoke again, in her original voice, sweet and child-like, "So? How about it little mortal? Would you like to be my new pet?"

I pretended to consider it but finally shook my head, "Sorry, you're a little late, that asshole already owes me a favor and I can't collect on it if I'm with you."

She frowned and pouted then brightened, "He won't owe the favor if he's dead though and then you can play with me."' She turned to Dean and started forward.

"No!" I darted in between them and raised my sword making her frown again.

"Why not you darling child?"

"Because he's mine bitch. I decide when he dies, not you, and I'm not quite finished with him yet." I slashed the sword across her chest and she shrieked, falling backwards, putting a hand to the cut.

She was pissed, voice warped, "How dare you wound me? I am the goddess Circe!" her body started to glow blue and the foundation of the house shook like an earthquake. The blue light increased, she was about to go full-on wrathful, nuclear god-bomb. I reacted on impulse, diving forward and plunged the sword into her heart. I went to draw back but she grabbed my arm and held on, dying, the glowing light growing until it was blinding and it moved from her to envelop my body. The last thing I heard was Dean yelling my name and thinking, 'why the hell does this always happen to me?'

/

I groaned. Oh fuck, everything hurt, like I'd gotten thrown through a wall and I should know seeing as how it's happened more than once. I curled inwards, trying to avoid the pain in my muscles but something poked my side and I swatted at it. I wanted to go back to sleep. Another gentle yet insistent prod to my ribs; this was bullshit I was trying to sleep.

"Ally?" Dean's rough voice. He was probably wanting breakfast. Maybe I should let him suffer and make him fix his own food. But I was hungry too, I realized. I groaned again but forced myself to wake-up and yawned. I stretched, arching my back and curling my toes to hear a satisfying pop. I rubbed a hand on my face and frowned slightly. What? I opened my eyes, still blurry with sleep and looked down at my hand. A small paw with orange red fur greeted me. Whoa. I didn't remember getting drunk. I flexed my fingers and the paw moved in response. I was definitely awake now.

I waved my arm and the whole leg attached to the paw repeated the motion. I glared, irrationally angry. What the hell? Did I smoke something to? I'd heard about bad acid trips but this was ridiculous. Something flicked my back lightly and I looked around, down an orange back, colored with the same fur as the paw, to where a small tail swished back and forth. That…I…huh? I could actually feel the muscle of the tail in my rump when the furry appendage moved.

I hissed in surprise and blinked when the sound came out much more feline than normal. I looked down to the side and all around me, practically chasing my tail in circles, in an effort to see all of myself. I was a kitten, not a cat or a tiger or anything serious like that, but a tiny, I choked on the word, adorable short haired kitten with fur the same color as my hair. Jesus Christ this had better be a dream.

"Ally?" Dean's voice again, humored but wary and I slowly raised my head to find its source and looked up and up. Looking down at me were three familiar faces, Dean, Cas and Sam, looking huge and scary standing over my much now smaller body. I screamed but the sound came out as a screech.

"What is this? What the hell is happening? Why am I a fucking kitten? This had better be a joke or a dream because I am about to maim someone." The words came out as frantic, enraged meows and I blinked. Oh hell no, now I couldn't even talk? This was so messed up on so many levels. I twisted my body around and then found my paws feet were tangled in some blankets and I fell over onto my side. I was on mine and Dean's bed with the three of them standing over me. Castiel was perplexed and squinting, Sam had his arms crossed looking bemused and Dean was reaching down to untangle my feet.

"Dean." I couldn't keep the whine out of my voice and scowled when it came out as a pathetic mewl.

"What's she saying?" Sam asked, frowning down at me perplexed.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't speak cat." Dean retorted, delicate fingers finally freeing me.

"What about the bond? Can't you communicate, you know, telepathically?"

"No, I've tried. The connection is all blurry. I can tell its Ally and that she's still her but we can't communicate. I can feel some emotions though and she's still a human mentally wise."

I stumbled to my feet, still trying to get used to the different body, walking on hands and feet with a tail to keep me balanced. I mewled, not even forming words, just an unhappy sound. Strong fingers rubbed down my spine softly and then up to the spot behind my ears. I purred, leaning into the touch before a deep chuckle had me jerking away with a hiss and a swipe of my claws. Sam got his hand back before I made contact and I glared.

A hand grabbed the scruff of my neck and lifted me off the bed. Instinctively I pulled my limbs in close to my body as my face was put at eye level with Dean's. He had a stern look in his eye, "No scratching Ally." I pouted but nodded my tiny head in response.

He then cuddled me close to his chest with his arms folded under my body and looked back to his brother and angel.

"What are we supposed to do now? The goddess is dead but Ally is a cat, how are we supposed to fix this?" Dean wondered, finger absently stroking down my spine. My tail flicked against his chest and then my stomach grumbled.

I started to say something to Dean but then remembered that he couldn't understand me so I sent thoughts of hunger through the bond but he just shushed me and continued to pet me. Oh I don't think so.

Sam was now speaking, "All the lore I've been able to find said that it should wear off soon but I couldn't find exactly how long it would take-"

"Sonofabitch! Ally! What the hell?!" Dean exploded. I retracted my claws smoothly from his arm and looked up at him pointedly, sending another thought of hunger along with impatience. "You didn't have to claw me!"

Sam was laughing and even Castiel was smiling, Dean leveled them with a glare.

"What?" Castiel asked, "Ally-cat is adorable."

"Yeah and she's still putting you in your place." Sam finished with a laugh. "What did she claw you for? Is she wanting something?"

"She's hungry." Dean grumbled. Castiel suddenly popped out with a flutter of wings. I cocked my head to the side, where was he going?

"What do we even feed her?" Sam wondered. He hesitantly reached a hand out and petted a finger along the top of my head, he looked at me as if asking is it was okay. I allowed the touch without complaint and he smiled, petting me more. "She's soft." He smiled. Dean scowled at him.

Suddenly Castiel appeared again, holding a can in his hand.

"Cas?"

"I found this at the store. It says that it is for kittens." He replied and turned the can so that we could see it. Kibbles 'n' Bits for kittens, chicken flavor.

Dean shrugged and took the can, reading the label before dropping it with a yell. I had dug my claws in and sent firm thoughts of refusal. I was abruptly thrust into Sam's large hands with a growl.

"You're being more of a bitch now that you have claws Ally! What are you going to eat then huh? You're cat, you eat cat food." Dean exclaimed, picking up the can putting it in front of me, I turned my nose up at the small tin. Sam's shoulders were shaking with barely concealed mirth and Dean swore. "Fine, then Sam can find you something to eat because this is too much for me. I'm going to find a way to turn you back into a human." He stomped from the room in a huff.

I looked expectantly up at Sam. He smiled uncertainly and scratched behind my ears. "Well I guess cat food is a no go." Castiel looked slightly disappointed. Well that was just tough, I may be a kitten but I wasn't going to eat like one.

Sam took me to the kitchen and sat me on the table and went to the fridge and started poking around. Castiel sat at the table and continued to stare at me, instead of weirding me out, it made me curious, hadn't he ever seen a kitten before? I walked up to him and batted playfully at the hand he had on the table. When he reached to pet me, I jumped back. He frowned and retracted his hand. I darted forward to bat at him with my tiny paw once more but when he reached again, I leapt away. His frown increased.

"Sam, what is she doing?" Castiel asked. He was still frowning and Sam turned around. Looked at Cas and then at me where I was crouched on the table with my tail waggling in the air. He laughed.

"I think she's trying to play Cas. Kittens like to play, Ally was always joking and playful so it makes sense that she still is in kitten form." He explained, turning back to where he was doing something at the stove.

Cas murmured, "Oh." He thought for a moment. "What do kittens usually play with?"

Sam didn't turn as he responded, "String normally, pipe cleaners, toy mice, little cat toys that you can find at stores. It depends on what she likes."

Castiel nodded and looked at me again. I was sitting on the table, paws in front of me, staring at him, waiting. He turned his head to the side and I repeated the action, making him smile slightly. Hey, I knew I was acting like a kitten but it was fun and I was making Castiel happy. I still kind of thought of him as a little kid in a way so it was fun to play like this.

The angel reached for the tie around his neck and tugged at the fabric until it was unknotted. He dangled it in front of my face and moved it to the right. My head followed it, entranced. He moved it the left, drawing my attention with it. He put it closer to me and I lunged forward, grabbing with my paws. I missed. Unable to regain my footing I tumbled forward and off the table with a gasp. I expected to hit the floor but instead I landed in Castiel's lap in a tangle of limbs.

He was looking down at me and he reached down to gently pick me up and set me back on my feet on the table, "You should be more careful Ally-cat. You could get hurt." I nodded in answer.

A yummy smell caught my attention and my nose twitched. I turned my body around and Sam put a small plated in front of me. Extremely small pieces of diced chicken with a small mound of rice were on the glass surface and it smelled heavenly. I padded forward and sniffed before looking up at the younger Winchester. He sat down at the table and waved his hand slightly, indicating I could eat. I flicked my tail happily and started eating.

When I was full, I sat back and started to lick my paw, using it to clean my face and whiskers. It startled me how quickly I fell into the mannerisms and habits of a cat but I guess it shouldn't. I had always rolled with the punches, taking the hits as they came. So I was a kitten, no point in fighting it, I would give in eventually and would regret all the time I had wasted being miserable.

My eye lids became heavy and I yawned, pink tongue flicking out. I walked to the closest source of heat, Castiel. I rubbed my head against his arm and when he moved it, I jumped into his lap, curling up close to his stomach with my tail over my nose and closed my eyes. Nap time.

/

It had been two days. Two days of having a tail, claws and fur. Two days of being pet by Castiel and Sam and ignored by Dean. I get that he wasn't a cat person but he was just being an asshole now.

I was sitting on Sam's shoulder, curled into his neck while watching The Walking Dead with him. Castiel had zapped off to attend to some business in heaven and Dean was roaming somewhere in the bunker. He had pretty much been avoiding me since this happened. I had refused to even sleep in the same room as him. The first night I had fallen asleep on Castiel's lap and had woken up on Sam's bed, curled on his stomach. Sam was nice about the whole kitten thing, still talking to me as if I were a human, accepting my nods and head shakes as the answers they were. Castiel was more playful, constantly bringing toys for me. Sometimes I didn't feel like playing and just slept but otherwise I humored him and acted like a cat.

A zombie's head went flying off its shoulders and gunshots sang. I purred happily and when the episode ended on a cliff hanger I rubbed my nose against Sam's neck. He laughed and scratched at my ears where I liked it. I leaned into the touch purring and a loud noise had my head jerking up. It was a door and when I heard Dean's muttering I relaxed. I jumped from Sam's shoulder to his lap and stretched. Then I sneezed, a cute sound that made Sam chuckle and then I sneezed again. I rubbed my nose with a paw, frowning inwardly. Four more sneezes occurred in rapid succession.

"You okay Ally-cat?" Sam asked concerned. He had picked up the nickname from Cas and while I found it annoying, I also found it endearing and let it slide, not like I could say anything to stop them anyway.

My body shook and I sneezed again. What the hell? If I had somehow become allergic to myself I was going to be pissed. My head hurt from the sneezing and I curled in on Sam trying to ease the pain. When I sneezed again I couldn't stop. My eyes were screwed up, my tiny body jolting. Sam was smoothing fingers along my spine, a worried look in his eye as he tried to comfort me.

"Dean!" Sam called out, still petting and responding 'what?' yelled out. "I think Ally's sick." I could hear Dean walking towards us from a couple hallways away.

I mewled pitifully in between sneezes. Finally the pain in my head grew and I sneezed once more, violently and there was a loud pop along with a sweet smell crossed with something tangy and sour, magic.

"What the hell?" Dean's voice was an explosion of shock and anger. I blinked. I looked around to find Sam's face looking down at me in astonishment and then his cheeks slowly reddened and his eyes darted away from mine. What the –? I looked down at myself and was excited to find I was human again. The bond was restored and I wiggled my fingers and smiled. But then I noticed something else, I was nude. Completely. And strangely, I wasn't as embarrassed as I should be, maybe because I had been walking around basically naked for almost three days without a thought. That would explain why Sam was blushing though seeing as how I was in my birthday suit and sprawled out on his lap.

"Er…" What could I really say? "Sorry Sam, um, I'll just, uh…" I slid off his lap and onto the floor, scratching the back of my head. Sam stumbled to his feet and walked to where Dean was standing, not looking his older brother in the eye. I looked down at my body to make sure not even one inch was covered in hair and smiled when it wasn't.

I looked up at the brothers. Sam was bright red, avoiding looking at me and Dean had leveled his best 'what the fuck?' glare at me.

"What? It's not like this is my fault." I put hand on my hip and rested my weight on one leg, still completely comfortable just standing in my skin. It actually felt kind of good and Sam's growing blush was frigging hilarious.

"Just go get some clothes on." Dean commanded.

I frowned crossing my arms over my chest, "Why should I? I don't have anything to be embarrassed about do I Dean?" I challenged.

He growled warningly and shoved against my mind, making me scowl heatedly but I started walking towards the doorway from the entertainment room where they were standing. I put an extra sway in my step and grinned as Dean's gaze grew heated. As I passed him, I darted a hand out, grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him down for a kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back and when his mind was pleasantly dazed, I slammed a fist into his gut.

Dean's breath wooshed out on a gasp and he hunched over. I drew back and smirked, running a tongue over my top lip, in full bitch mode, "That's for ignoring me for three days you dick." I flipped my hair over one shoulder, winked at Sam who was staring in shock, and strode off.

In the bedroom I started rummaging for clothes, pulling on a pair of boy shorts and tank top when the door crashed open. I didn't even turn around, "Hello Dean. Don't worry, I won't burden you with my presence, I'm sleeping in the living room tonight." I gathered my pillow from the bed and turned to leave. He was there, in front of me, crowding into my space.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked sweetly. His jaw ticked and he grabbed my upper arm, yanking me towards the bed and I dropped the pillow. His thoughts were angry, chaotic with a need to dominate. I jabbed a sharp knuckle into his ribs and shoved him away. He snarled lunging out and instead of skipping away I ducked under his arm and bashed my skull against his. The pain in my head was minor and easily over looked while he staggered away with a curse. I looked at him coldly, a challenge clear in my mind for him to hear. I didn't give him a chance to recover from the blow, marching up to his body, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him close. "Did you really think I would forget about what you said in the kitchen before the hunt or the fact that after the goddess cursed me, you pretended I didn't exist? Well I didn't, I'm still pissed and there is hell to pay." My eyes glittered dangerously and I shoved him away, turning around and I walked to the door.

Arms latched around my torso, steel bands binding my arms to my sides while he growled in my ear, "You seem to have forgotten how this works. What I say goes, no questions asked. If I tell you to stay in, you stay in!"

"Oh you really don't want to play this game with me big guy." I replied.

"Oh, I really do." His voice was dangerous, sharp and I grinned maliciously. I planted my foot against the dresser and shoved back hard, sending both of us to the floor and Dean's arms loosened. Rolling away and leaping from the floor to land in a crouch, I rose to my feet, arms loose at my sides.

He glared up at me and I smirked, "Then let's play."

/

The next morning found me and Sam sitting at the table, eating French toast, his with fruit and syrup, mine with powdered sugar and peanut butter. He had pretended to gag when he saw my topping choices and I smacked him upside the head playfully. He sipped on coffee, reading through the newspaper. My orange juice swished around the glass as I rocked it in my hand, waiting.

"So, um. You and Dean. What happened last night? It sounded…violent and bloody." Sam grimaced. I wasn't surprised he had heard, the walls of the bunker were thick but when Dean and I engaged in our all-out grudge match, swearing, yelling and we didn't care who heard. I know for a fact the wall rattled more than once when I'd slammed him against it.

I looked up with an easy going smile, "I just needed to show him that he didn't own me. So I beat the ever loving shit out of him, kicked him out of the room and slept alone. Not sure what he did afterward. It's a good thing we have the Mark's healing properties or I'm pretty sure we would have killed each other, multiple times." And since I slept in the room and he wasn't able to get me on my back even once I had won.

The smugness in my smile increased when I heard Dean walking to the kitchen. I had blocked off our connection last night and couldn't hear a peep from him but the black-eyed death glare he was sporting was enough to know that he was a very unhappy camper. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, now covered in spots of blood.

Sam was hesitant in his morning greeting, wary of Dean's apparent bad mood, "Morning Dean, how'd you sleep?"

"Shitty," was Dean's bitten out response. He was standing stock still, black orbs on me while I leaned back in my chair, a half smirk playing with my lips. We both knew who won last night.

I set my orange juice down and propped my head up on my fist with my elbow on the table, "Yes Dean, how was the couch last night?" His eyelid twitched. I was rubbing it in and enjoying every minute of it even though I knew there would be almost literal hell to pay later.

The intensity in the room amplified. Sam was nervous, Dean was pissed and downright murderous while I remained calm and amused. Dean suddenly moved towards me and I shot to my feet and fell into a ready fight stance.

Abruptly, Sam was in between us, hands half raised in a soothing manner, "Guys look, whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can figure it out without leveling the kitchen okay. Everyone just calm down; what is the problem Dean?"

"She," he jabbed a finger at where I was standing behind Sam, "is being a total bitch."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I snapped. I moved around Sam, putting the table in between me and Dean. "You are a self-centered, misogynistic asshole. You want everything your way. You say jump and expect me to ask how high. You want a perfect little house-wife, obedient and waiting on you hand and foot. Well you know what? Tough shit, you got me and 'obedient,' is never going to happen."

"You are the bitch in this situation whether you like it or not. Your job is to do what I say and not complain."

"Since when do I ever do what you say Dean? I've been challenging you and fighting you the entire time. All you've been doing is barking out orders and treating me equally when it's convenient."

"There is no equal here. I'm on top. That's how it's always been."

I slammed my palms down on the table angrily, "And that's the problem. You think I'm some weak little civilian girl and I'm not. I am a hunter and you are going to have to treat me equally or this is never going to work."

"I know you're hunter and honestly, I'm not impressed. You were cursed by a goddess-"

"Only because I had to save your ass because you were too stupid to listen to me when I told you that it wasn't a witch. It was your fault I got turned into a cat. At least I was able to kill her and didn't get beat up by a Care Bear."

He snarled and was about to lunge over the table to get at me but Sam held him back, "Dean, stop! Ally is right, we should have listened to her, she knew what she was doing and if we had brought her on the hunt in the first place then no one would have gotten hurt."

"You're defending her?! Sam, she isn't strong enough to go on a hunt and I wasn't about to let her get hurt."

I had been relatively calm up and until that point but then oh boy, I was a redhead for a reason. What right did Dean have to call me weak? I would have jumped over the table to continue the battle from last night but Sam was right, we couldn't do this in the kitchen so I turned and marched out the door.

My shoulders were square and my back straight when I turned to look at the two brothers but directed what I said at Dean alone, speaking softly but clearly, "You have the nerve to call me weak, you try to keep me from hunting, you treat me as a lesser being, you don't even say thank you when I save your life and you ignore me right when I need you the most. You may have saved my life Dean Winchester but you do not own me and you do not have the right to tell me what to do. I am strong and I am a survivor so you can take your macho, domineering attitude and shove it up your ass because I'm done."

"Done?"

"Yes Dean, done. I'm sick of being treated like I'm worthless and weak. I have fought you and won. I have fought you at your full demon strength and nearly over powered you. If you had been human, I would have kicked your ass. I'm done with you and your arrogance. Goodbye Dean Winchester. Come find me when you're ready to treat me the way I deserve." At that I walked out of kitchen.

I leaned against a wall outside the door out of sight and took several silent breaths, holding back angry tears and I heard Sam say, "Dean, you're my brother and I love you, but you are a dick and you definitely don't deserve that woman." Then the younger brother exited the kitchen, walking in the opposite direction of me. I sighed quietly and started walking through the bunker and to the bedroom.

Several outfits along with my jacket and my bathroom necessities went to a duffel bag and I left, shutting the door behind me, car keys in hand. The R/T rumbled to life beneath me and I left the bunker, getting out onto the road and driving into town. The place was fairly large city and I knew I could hide out here as long as I kept our bond shut off and Dean wouldn't be able to find me. As a hunter, my talents lay in tracking and leaving no trail, I couldn't be found unless I wanted to be. So I did what I do best, I disappeared.


End file.
